Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions
by breathbookslove
Summary: On her 17th birthday Brooke's daughter is gifted her mother's diary. She starts to read and begins to see that the stories she's heard only give her parts and pieces this is the truth. And as she reads it she begins to question the people around her and herself while she is in the process of figuring out who she is and who she wants to be. Review reader feedback is important to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Behind The Red Door**

 **Confessions**

 **Prologue**

Walking through the door of this house. Brings a lot of emotions and memories. From the outside, it all looks polished and perfect like the homes you see on the front of greeting cards from relatives you see often or only hear about and talk to on the phone. Victoria Davis has been called a variety of names over the years and none of which had an impact on her until she became a mother. Every mistake and consequence for what she had done in her past was brought up again with the birth of her daughter. Ted Davis was a businessman enjoying golf and had his handful of women over the years. What mattered most to him was appearances which he valued to what some people would call extreme measures. None the less there were holidays and birthdays. And many other celebrations that over time eventually blended together. I guess the only person who never really existed to either of them was me. There became a point when you realize that you need to define what family and friendship means to you. I did that with my friends. Found my passion which was creating my clothing line. What I desired most was love. The kind that was given purely and simply. I ended up finding that in high school. With your father.

I did cheerleading that started out as a way to spend more time with my best friend Peyton Sawyer. Then later on Haley James Scott. The three of us became extremely close thanks to that. Who would have thought our friendship would of lasted for as long as it did.

During senior year Haley and Nathan had your cousin Jamie. His arrival changed and opened all of our hearts and minds. Spending time with him later becoming his god mother. Solidified a single fact for me. And that was my want and need to be a mother.

That long-awaited dream went through a long battle of pain and uncertainty fights and tears. At last. Years later. I was pregnant. I still remember the tears in your dad's eyes when I told him. Tree Hill is unlike any other place in the world given the bad times so many of us go through there are so many good happy times and moments.

These words have never been seen by anyone. Aside from myself. So, take your time. Read it slowly. And between the moments and memories. Hopefully you'll get a more clear and better understanding of who I am and maybe you can find yourself and use this as guide or at least a keepsake so you never forget just how much this town, these people, and me love you.

If you're interested keep reading. I have a long and important story to tell you. Mine.

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl Behind The Red Door**

 **Confessions**

 **Chapter 1**

 _'It's the good girls who keep diaries. The bad girls never have the time. Me… I just wanna live a life I'm gonna remember. Even if I don't write it down.'"_

 _Flashback_

" _I want to the nursery to have white walls and pink and purple polka dots." Brooke said smiling as she looked over at Lucas who was in the process of painting their future child's bedroom. "This little girl is kicking like crazy which means she agrees with me." "You are officially outnumbered Luke." Brooke said. Smiling as she put her hand on her large growing stomach. Wearing a red t shirt and shorts. Her hair in a bun. Her toes painted blue. Her feet safely slide inside her black sandals._

" _I am more than happy to be outnumbered by the two of you any day." Lucas said. Smiling back at her. As he started to paint the room with white paint." "She's going to be strong, smart, independent, have a big heart, Friendly, honest, most of all she'll have us as her parents." Brooke said. Rubbing her stomach. As she sat down in the rocking chair._

…

My name is Juliet Karen Scott. I'm a junior at Tree Hill School. My best friends are also my family. James Lucas Scott and Sawyer Brooke Jagielski. We are together as much as possible. We live minutes apart from each other and I can't imagine life without them. There are family dinners at my grandma Karen's every Sunday. And movie nights on Fridays. Then of course there is the time we spend with each other away from the adults which is always a good time. I'm extremely well read and am a fan of basketball and play sometimes for fun with my friends down at River court or just with my dad in the mornings that I don't have school. What I'm known for is my cheerleading I'm the head cheer captain of my squad. I'm the person everyone feels like they know because of my family and who my parents are. And to a certain extent their right. For my birthday this year aside from my new car my dad gave me my mom's diary. He's held on to it for a long time. And feels like I need it now more than ever. And he has never been more right about anything than that. I read a page a day. I know eventually it'll end which is why I'm trying to savor it learn everything I can.

"Juliet time for school.!." She hears yelled from the staircase.

As she takes one last look at herself. Her mother's dark hair, dimples, and personality mixed with her father's eyes. Smiling as she sticks on a small blue _R_ on her cheek. She then quickly walked out the door of her bedroom. Went down the stairs and out the door of her home keys in hand. Taking off in her car in the direction of the school. The red door of her home. Looking backing at her.

….

Taking a breath. As he looked around his home. This house held him together because of the memories and his daughter. But it also tore his heart out. With every breath if he sat around thinking too much about everything that happened.

Smiling as he looked over at their wedding picture that hung over the fireplace in their living room. Looking down at his wedding ring that remained placed tightly on his finger. Since it had been placed there by his wife years ago.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 2**

 _'Who knows what true happiness is, not the conventional word.. but the naked terror. To the lonely themselves, that wears a mask, the most miserable outcast hugs some memory.. or some illusion.'_

Hearing the sound of his back door open. Made his thoughts stop. As he turned his head. And Walked into the direction of the kitchen. His best and oldest friend in the world had stopped by to see him. It was always nice seeing her face. She bought a light into every room she entered.

"Hi Luke." Haley said. Smiling as she hugged him.

Lucas smiled back at her. Hugging her tightly. The friends pulling apart minutes later. Haley sitting down at the kitchen table. Looking around the room. Noticing the lack of change in it. Turning her head back around as she faced him again and started to speak.

"It's really quiet in here." "You sure you don't want to turn on the radio or open the window bring some light in here or think about possibly repainting." Haley said. Looking to him.

Taking a breath. As Lucas sat down across from her. "I thought you came here to talk or fill me in on some news on I missed out on." "Not to ask me about topics that I've reached the limit on speaking about." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Luke, I didn't mean to pry I just I worry about you." "You've been so calm and collected going on about everyday life and none of us know where you are anymore I'm not the only one who feels that way." Tears welling up in her eyes as she put her hand on his. Looking into his eyes.

"Luke talk to me please don't tell me that nothing has changed." "Everything about you is different now you may be able to hide from strangers but you can't hide it from people who love you." Haley said. Looking to him.

"I have coffee and my mom bought over these donuts." Lucas said. As he got off the chair. Bringing over the container. Placing down an empty cup for her. Then putting his already full cup down next to him. Pouring some liquid into her cup. He then sat down. And started to pick at the donuts. While she noticed he avoided filling his cup.

"So I take this as your attempt to avoid what I just said." "For right now I'll leave it alone but I'm not going anywhere and that goes for you and Juliet." "You got your caffeine fix early I see you because you haven't touched your cup at all." Haley said looking up at him.

"I've been up trying to think of new story ideas and just like all the other times I draw a blank. My mind is wiped clean. Lucas said. Looking away. Then back at Haley.

"If you want you could take the rest home for Jamie." "I stashed some away for Juliet already feel free to take the box." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Is this really all we are talking about." "I know that more is going on here."

"When you are ready to talk please talk to me or Nate or your mom." Haley said to him. "You are getting more lost into this darkness then you realize and if we can see it don't you think Juliet can too.?" Haley asked him.

"Have a good day Hales don't forget to close the door when you leave." Lucas said. As he got up and left room. Going into the hallway as he opened the door to his home office. Closing the door behind him.

Taking a breath as he took a seat in his chair. Closing his eyes. Minutes later reopening them. Watching as she got into her car and went home.

Turning on his computer. Staring at his home screen.

…

Tree Hill High School

Juliet sat down taking down notes as her teacher spoke. She was a really smart and interested student. When a subject stuck to her she did research to learn as much as she could about it. She longed to travel having only ever been in Tree Hill she wondered about other cultures and kinds of people. The class over now. She headed out and went to her locker to drop off items that were weighing down her backpack. While she smiled at a picture of herself and Sawyer. The two of them were pretty much sisters at this point in their life and Jamie was a brother to her. As protective as all the other Scott men. In her free time, she sketched clothing designs that littered her walls. Combined with pictures from frozen moments in time. Along with reading books. And writing poetry. Which would shock most people. Who think my depth goes as far as my cheers and reputation. Heading into the cafeteria going through the lunch line. And walking to her table where her friends sat.

"Must you and Madison be joined at the mouth right here." "The rest of us are trying to eat." Sawyer said. Looking to Jamie.

"Jealousy isn't the best look on you Sawyer." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"I'm nowhere near jealous excuse me for trying to save you from catching something that girl is nowhere as clean and proper as she presents herself to be." Sawyer said. Looking to him.

"You can cut the sexual tension with a knife." Chuck said. Chiming into the conversation.

"Shut up Chuck!" They both said in unison.

"Alright everyone let's save all this excitement for the game on Friday." "We have practice tomorrow so make sure you get there on time I can only claim lady issues and see coach squirm so many times." Juliet said.

"But it's fun isn't it I'm anything but boring." Sawyer said. Smiling at her.

The group went on about their lunch. Catching each other up on what went on during the weekend.

"Aww prince charming arrives." Sawyer said. Smiling at me.

As I felt his arm wrap around me. Smiling over at him.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts.?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. And then the moment was gone."_

Juliet now finished with school for the day. Was in her car listening to the playlist made for her by boyfriend who she had been with for a year now he was not the kind of guy she usually went for and if she was honest the relationship happening had caught her off guard but she couldn't have been happier and that was all anyone who cared about her thought of. Pulling into the parking lot of the café. She smoothed out her dress and got out of the car. Walking through the doors. Smiling as she saw her grandmother taking orders and talking to the customers. She admired her for that and many other things. Karen truly cared about the customers and what was going on in their lives. Juliet hoped one day she to would find a job that would fulfill her in the same way.

Seeing her smile in her direction. As she stopped what she was doing and started to talk to her. "How is my favorite granddaughter in the world doing.?" Karen asked curious.

"I'm great is Lilly in the back.?" Juliet asked her.

"Yea working on homework. You know how she is go right on back." Karen said. Watching as Juliet went to the back room. The door closing behind her as she went back to work.

The backroom

"Obviously, a lot of work is being back here." She said loudly. The couple pulling apart at the sound of her voice.

"Jules what are you doing here.?" Lilly asked. Picking up her books that had fell off the table. Her boyfriend helping her. As he started to talk to Juliet.

"Hey it's been awhile how have you been holding up.?" He asked her.

"Perfectly fine." "You might want to go before the boss comes back here." Juliet said to him.

"I'll see you later Lil." He said. Leaning over as he kissed her quickly.

"Bye Andre." She said. Smiling as watched him leave.

"Earth to Lilly." Juliet said. Waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "You two belong in a hallmark card." Juliet said. Laughing.

"So, you came by to check on me right.?" Lilly said. Looking up as she faced her.

"I did I know how rough this time of year can be for the both of you even though your mom never shows it to us she's hurting to and I wanted to see if you would like some company when you go visit him." Juliet asked. Looking back at her.

"Yea I would really like that." "I'll get my coat and we can go." Lilly said. As she put her school books back into her bookbag. Leaving it on the empty side of the room.

The girls walked out together. Juliet stayed back while Lilly told her mom where she was headed. She hugged her then went back to work.

Lilly joined Juliet outside. Then they got into her car and started to drive. The ride quiet and reflective. Eventually Juliet parked the car. Looking over at Lilly whose hands were shaking. Pedals from the flowers she had bought fell of onto her lap.

"We could leave or I could drop them off for you." Juliet said. Putting her hand on her shoulder.

"No I haven't been here in months' mom never makes me feel bad about it but I do I just can't believe he's just able to move on and live a life nothing ever happened when for the two of us nothing was ever the same." Lilly says. Looking up at her. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay." Juliet said. Leaning over as she hugged her tightly. Holding her own emotions at bay. This wasn't about her.

Sometime later the two pulled apart. "Let me go and leave put these down." Lilly said. Wiping her eyes. As she got out of the car. Juliet following after her.

Taking her hand securely. Looking straight forward while she walked.

Eventually stopping in front of the tombstone. Lilly laid the flowers down. Touching the stone with her hand.

"Daddy." "I miss you and mom misses you." "I hope you're having a happy birthday." "I love you." Lilly says her voice breaking. As she turns to leave.

Walking slowly back into the car. Juliet looked around at the graves surrounding her as she went back to Keith's. She could never wrap her mind around what those people were thinking when they let him go free. Her father had told her when he retold this story that life and what happened in it wasn't fair at times. But it didn't mean that justice wouldn't be served to him in another way at a different time. And that I shouldn't occupy my thoughts on other people's mistake. Being here with Lilly made her question many things in her life. Right and wrong. The battle between good and evil. And the line thin between life and death. Reading the words on the bottom of his grave reminded her of the loss he was to all of them. _Beloved husband, father, friend. You will live on in our hearts, memories, and minds forever._ Juliet then got back into the car rejoining Lilly as she dropped her off at home then went back to the safety of her own. Walking through the door. Closing it behind her. As she looked around the room. She often wondered where she got her strength and resilience from. Having asked her father once. His response simple. "All from your mother you have so much of her in you." He said. Finding a smile to put on his face. Before he left the room. And cleaned up the last of the mess from her birthday party.

"Dad!" Juliet called out to him. Walking from the living room to the kitchen. Not hearing an answer as she headed upstairs. Noticing the office door closed which meant he was either in there or in his room. She went into her own bedroom and closed the door behind her. As she got out her mother's diary from the drawer. Laid on her bed. Opened it and began to read. _The bad guys lie to get in your bed and the good guys lie to get in your heart. I wish I could tell you that this wasn't true but I have no reason to keep secrets from you. This was something I didn't start to truly understand until later. Lies keep us comfortable and safe. Eventually though it all comes light and then you have to deal with the consequences. Giving your heart to someone is tricky but opens the door to so many beautiful memories that have yet to be discovered. I've had my heart broken a time or two. Everything evens out when you and the person you love are finally honest with each other. Your dad and I had this connection that lasted years. Along the way people got hurt. Try to learn from that okay. Follow your heart. Let it lead you to where you need to be. For me it led me back to your dad and living a life I had otherwise always dreamed of._

Taking in her mother's words. She closed her eyes. Put on her headphones. And let the music quiet down the questions that bubbled to surface.

Lucas drove slowly past the sign again. The paper was ripping her picture had begun to fade. Swallowing the knot in his throat. As he drove in the direction of his home.

 _Missing_

 _Brooke Penelope Davis Scott._

 _Dark hair and eyes_

 _Contagious smile._

 _Dimples_

 _She is a wife and mother_

 _Her family and friends want her home desperately._

 _If you have any tips or clues as to where she might be_

 _Please call the number at the bottom._

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 4**

 _'He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream, and he sometimes wondered whose it was, and whether they were enjoying it.'"_

 _Flashback_

" _Luke, you promised me that you were going to be spending more time at home with me and Juliet. What happened to I'm going to get my husband back and Jules is going to get back her father.?" "This is the first time you've been home in months." "It's been book tour after fan event." "Now you're talking about leaving us again." "This fame and success has gotten to your head." "Our talk about having another baby has been completely washed away it's hard enough juggling work and Juliet I can only imagine adding a newborn to that mix." Brooke yelled at him. Her eyes darkening._

" _What else do you want from me Brooke!" "My entire life and career has been dedicated to our marriage and this family and yet nothing is enough!" "I want all those things but none of it matters because you obviously don't believe that I can do this and your lack of faith and trust in me says a lot I chose you over her remember yet this insecurity whenever I'm with her always comes up! She left me at the alter and broke my heart not the other way around." "You call and check in like I'm still that same indecisive teenager you met all those years ago," "That hurts Brooke!" Lucas yelled back at her._

" _Saying sorry won't make it any better trust me I know from experience." Brooke said. Looking back at him in response._

" _I need a break I'm going to take a drive when I back we can discuss this again." Brooke said. Looking up at him._

" _This is my first night back we shouldn't be spending it apart." Lucas said to her._

" _Why don't you call Lindsay.? I'm sure she would be more than happy to keep you company." Brooke said. Grabbing her keys as she walked out the door. Slamming it shut behind her._

 _The rain going on outside. Hit the windows hard._

 _Lucas tried to go after her but she was already gone. Minutes later calling her cellphone getting no response. Realizing she had turned it off._

…

Lucas took a breath. As he walked inside his home. The memory of their last conversation haunted him in a way that he had never discussed with anyone. Attempting to get out of his own head. Hearing footsteps as he looked up. Seeing his daughter coming down the stairs.

With the diary in her hands. He hadn't ever opened it. Even though over the years Brooke had been completely open to sharing what she had wrote. In later years, she stopped asking and just wrote.

"Dad you knew that you wanted to marry mom when you were my age.?" Juliet asked him.

"Yes, I did." "I knew I had someone extremely special in my life and I didn't want to lose her but more importantly we were very much in love but didn't get married until after high school." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"I want a love like." Juliet said. Looking to her father.

"You have your entire life to fall in love focus right now on being a teenager trust me it will never be like this again." Lucas said in response.

"I'm going to meet up with Sawyer." "I'll be home by curfew." Juliet said. Leaning over as she hugged him.

"I'll see you then be good and have fun."

"I'm going to dinner with aunt Haley and uncle Nathan." Lucas said.

"Good the three of you used to be together so much." "Enjoy yourself."

"I love you daddy." Juliet said. As she headed for the door.

"I love you too Jules." Lucas said. Watching as she left. Waiting for the car to get out of the driveway before he left.

Going over the address of restaurant in his head. As he got into his car and headed down the road.

…

"So what is the deal with you and Jamie.?" Juliet asked. Looking towards her best friend. Who was now facing her.

"I mean aside from Chuck being Chuck there does seem to be this tension between the two of you that doesn't really add up." "All this time the two of you have been friends so I'm just curious what's going on there.?" Juliet asked looking to Sawyer. Who looked away as she spoke. "Jamie and I were friends really close and we spent so much time together it used to annoy you remember.?" Sawyer said. Looking back at Juliet.

"Yea and then it just ended and he got with Madison and that was that." Juliet said to her.

"But it wasn't during this time Jamie and I were much more than just friends we were dating and keeping things quiet it was still so early in our relationship and we were so happy and then there was that night."

Sawyer said. Pausing as she then began to explain.

….

"I swear I almost cried I couldn't believe my little Jimmie Jam was not my baby anymore." "I mean I knew he was growing up and maturing but I didn't expect to find condoms in his drawer and then a half-naked girl waiting for him in his bedroom." Haley said. Taking a drink. As she fanned herself. The memory making her dizzy.

"Aw Hales you had to expect it sometime he's a Scott after all." Lucas said to her. Smiling at her.

"I talked to him respect, no talking about what goes on between the two of you and most of all make sure you have real feelings for the person." Nathan said. Putting his hand on Haley's.

Somewhere in the world

Using all the strength she had left she broke the window. Relief running through her as she saw shattered pieces of glass fall to the ground.

"Help!" She yelled loudly.

Trying to fit her hand through the small opening as she felt a hand go over her mouth.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 5**

 _perhaps we all give the best of our hearts uncritically…to those who hardly think about us in return."_

 _Flashback_

 _The knocking at the door caused her to put on her robe and slippers. With a smile that came easily to her face. Opening the door slowly. As she started to speak. "Lucas Scott's room who are you.?" She said happily._

" _His wife Brooke Davis Scott where is my husband.?" Brooke asked. Trying to remain calm. Even though she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off her face._

" _He's actually in the middle of something could you come back later.?" She asked. Looking up at Brooke._

" _Listen you may think that you're in control here and eventually I'll just back off and fade into the background but I'm not going anywhere it's actually really pathetic of you going after a married man like you are." Brooke said. Staring back at her._

" _Believe it or not Brooke I'm not trying to ruin anything maybe your happy family life is not nearly as perfect as you imagined it given the fact that you grew up in such a dysfunctional household I could understand your want to not repeat your parent's mistakes. I mean you wouldn't want that daughter of yours seeking attention and love from men like you did only to end up going back to someone who got engaged and almost married someone else." Lindsay said. Smiling at her._

" _Alright that's it." Brooke said. Pushing past at her as she punched her in the face._

 _Knocking her to the ground. As she rubbed her now swollen face._

" _Lucas!" Brooke called out into the seemingly empty room._

 _The sound of another door opening causing her to turn around._

 _Where she's now face to face with Lucas who has a look of confusion on his face._

" _Brooke what are you doing here.?" Lucas asked her._

" _I came to surprise you but it looks like I'm the one who's left surprised." She said. Looking to Lindsay._

" _I was just leaving. Lindsay and I were working on drafts for the book and time went by so fast before either of us knew it was almost midnight." Lucas said. Looking to Brooke. Come with me I've missed you." Lucas said to her._

" _No, I've had more than enough for tonight." Brooke said. As she looked to Lindsay. While she headed in the direction of the door. Walking into the hallway. And down the stairs. Ignoring the calls and texts from Lucas. Taking a deep breath. While she began to drive home._

…

"It's been four years Luke." "You know what statistics and the police say. "If someone whose missing isn't found after a certain time frame that they are probably." Nate said. Lucas cutting him off.

"She's out there somewhere I know it." Lucas said to him.

"We don't want you to keep living your life like you are." "Your existing Brooke wouldn't have wanted that for you or Juliet." "I know there is no closure but you have to move on." Nathan said to him.

"There is no future for me without Brooke I would rather go through the rest of my life alone than be without her. The memories are enough." Lucas said. finishing the rest of his drink. He then put his share of the money on the counter.

"Thanks for tonight I really appreciate it and know your hearts were in the right place I'm going to call it a night though." Lucas said. Looking to them both.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer.?" Haley asked him.

"No I needed a minute now that's over." "I'll see you later." "Enjoy this kid free night." Lucas said. As he headed for the door. Walking outside. Chills running through him. While he looked up at the sky. It's darkness causing his heart to ache. Another day and night without her.

He didn't know how much longer he could stand it. Next year would be Juliet's senior year. He wanted that to be the funniest and most memorable year for her. Afterwards she would be off to college.

No one knew how much the guilt and anger ate him alive. Their last moments together were spent fighting. He let her go. Out into the storm. Hurt and upset thinking that his career mattered more to him than their family. When the reality was, he couldn't care less about his career. All he needed was her and Juliet. Only having his daughter now, he wanted to be as present and involved as possible. Quitting his job. Deciding to live off the royalties he had made over the years. Had been a terrifying thought. Once he had done it though. He felt free for the first time in so long. No one knew his plans. His family and friends had been so supportive but had their own lives to continue. Once Juliet was in college settled and happy he would move out of Tree Hill. Before everything consumed him to a point where he couldn't find himself anymore.

Driving quickly through the empty streets. Memories flooded him at every turn. His dreams consisted of her and the happier times they shared. Making wanting to wake up difficult some mornings. Knowing that Juliet needed and depended on him was the motivation he had left to start his days.

Parking into his driveway. Bypassing the empty space where her car would o been and walked inside his home. Closing the door behind him.

Walking inside his home office sitting at his desk. The stack of blank paper staring back at him. Taking a pen and piece of paper. Breathing slowly as he started to write.

 _Dear Brooke. It's a dark and cold night. If you were home we would be sitting around the fireplace. With you wrapped in my arms. You always said. That was where you felt safest. Wearing my sweatshirt looking up at me with that smile. That stops my heart every time._ Lucas wrote and wrote until he felt empty. Putting the letter in an envelope sealing it and placing it inside the box where he kept the others. Turning off the light as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

…

"You were in love with him." Juliet said to Sawyer.

Who took a breath. Looking back at her. "Was and never stopped." Sawyer confessed.

"You have to tell him." Juliet said.

"No, I'm not going to be that jealous ex who can't let him move on."

"It's clear whatever he felt for me is long over." Sawyer said. Taking another sip of her hot cider.

"You don't know that for sure talk to him." "Just the two of you." Juliet said. Looking back at her.

"I don't put my walls down for anyone I couldn't take him telling me how happy he and Madison are and that he's planning this future with her."

Sawyer said in response. "New subject." She said. Looking up at Juliet.

"I think I'm pregnant." Juliet said. Looking her in the eyes.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 6**

 _'We all live in a house of fire. No fire department to call. No way out. Just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down… with us trapped, locked in it.'_

"Bitch!" The person yelled. Slapping her against the face. "You bite me." "You're going to pay for that just you wait!" The person yelled.

Taking a breath. As she started to speak. "You're going to have to do a lot worse than that to try and silence me." "I have a life and a family." "I fully intend to get back home to." "I can't believe I used to have sympathy for you." "And believed you could be forgiven or that there was any ounce of human decency in you." "And that's all you've got." "I'm right here try baling your fists next time." "By the way in all the excitement you didn't lock the door." Brooke said. Quickly taking out the piece of glass she had hidden. Plunging it into his chest as balled put her fist punching him sending him to the floor. As she started to run out the door. Down the hallways and into the darkness.

…

"What!." Sawyer said. Almost falling off the seat she was sitting on.

"I'm moody, and my taste for food and other stuff is so off, and I'm days late. If that wasn't enough there was my birthday we spent the night together." "My birthday was weeks ago." "I haven't taken a test yet or went to the doctor that would make it real." "I'm not ready for this and neither is he I have no idea how he's going to react." "And then there's my dad whose barely keeping it together I can't tell him not now." "What am I going to do.?" Juliet said. Looking up at her. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"First I'm going to drink for both of us." Sawyer said. Finishing the liquid in her glasses. "Then I'm going to tell you to relax, keep breathing, and know that regardless of what happens after this you have me." Sawyer said. Leaning over as she hugged Juliet tightly.

"Would you go with me.?" She asked. Wiping her eyes.

"Let's get a test and some snacks, tissues and movies." "Because it is going to be a long couple of days." "And you need all the strength you can get." "We can go to my place mom and dad are taking some time away which gives us at least a few days." Sawyer said. "In a time like this music is a must." Sawyer said. Smiling as she turned on the radio. "Mathew Ryan." "Perfect timing." Sawyer said. As she increased the volume. Then started the car as they started driving onto the road.

On the way to her home. Arriving in a matter of minutes. Quickly walking inside. Sawyer handing Juliet a can of soda as she spoke.

"Drink this and focus on positive thoughts." "Here's your pregnancy test." "I'm going to pick through the movies to make sure we watch something good." "I don't think you're in the mood for a tear jerker." "I'm stick to comedy." Sawyer said. While she kicked off her shoes. And went over to the TV.

Juliet walked slowly into the hallway. And then the bathroom closing it behind her as she finished half of the can. Waiting awhile. Eventually taking the test out of the package reading the instructions. Then sitting on the seat waiting for results.

While she nervously watched her hands.

Looking at her phone as she heard. Sawyer singing along to the theme song causing her to laugh. She looked down at the stick. Looking back at her was what she feared. Two lines. Juliet was pregnant.

…

"Mom, dad, I'm happy that I have parents who are truly in love with each other and I'm thankful for the life you've provided for me." "But I do have to see it.?" Jamie said. Covering his eyes. As he eats his breakfast. Nathan and Haley had been in the middle of a make out session. And been too distracted to notice Jamie had come down for breakfast.

"To be fair she was my wife before she was your mom." "Plus, we have to talk to you." Nathan said. Turning to Jamie.

"I don't like how serious this sounds." Jamie said. Taking a seat on the nearest couch .

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 7**

 _"It seems to me that if you or I must choose between two courses of thought or action, we should remember our dying, and try so to live, that our death brings no pleasure on the world.."_

Hearing footsteps behind her coming quicker by minute. Brooke tried to remember which door was the one that lead to the outside. It was always dark. She knew she was somewhere but couldn't put a name to the place. She remembered being taken. She was on the way home. Having cooled down from a fight with Lucas. It was raining so much. Something went wrong with her car and it had stopped. Other cars just flying by her. Until one stopped next to her car and asked if she needed help. And it happened so fast the next thing she knew she was locked in this dark room with boarded windows. Her clothes and body wet with rain. Her cell phone in pieces next to her. She knew that in order to get out she had to play along. Mentally preparing herself for the unknown. But she didn't come face to face with the person until months later. The person taunting her with what she had been missing that was going on in the world. A reason behind why she was taken never voiced. As time went by. Stuck in the dark, dirty, windowless, small room. Brooke began to lose track of time and her mind began to play tricks on her. Lack of food and sleep taking its toll. Her determination started to weaken. Her energy and state of mind lowering as she paced back and forth. There was a small crack in the roof. Where rain fell in but also bits of sun. Eventually her life consisted of living off her memories. Her friends and family. Delusions of them showing up in front of her. Made her heart break. She was so tired. But had come this far and wouldn't give up.

Hearing a voice behind her. Made her tense up. As they spoke.

"I told you would pay and now you are." "I know the only way out of here and I'm not telling you." The person said.

Hearing that caused her stop moving and turn around. They were now face to face as she spoke.

"Why are you doing this!" Brooke yelled. Unshed tears burning her eyes.

"It's simple really you turned my son against me I had already lost everyone else and yet Lucas was willing to hear me out see my side of things and then suddenly he changed his mind." "I knew it was all because of you." Dan yelled at her.

"I never discouraged Lucas from reaching out to you." "Especially because I have no relationship with my own parents I didn't understand it but then again Lucas was forgiving, decent and kind." "None of which he got from you." "But I have no idea why Lucas changed his mind." "Maybe the fact that you killed the only father he ever knew played a part in his decision."

"All I know is that I supported him in any decision he made in regards to you or anything else." "What are you gaining from keeping me here.?" Brooke asked.

"Keith stole everything from me." "Karen, Lucas, the life I was supposed to have." "Which is why he had to die." "You never deserved to be with him." "And now he can move on and be with someone worthy of him." "One of us deserves a chance at true happiness." Dan said. As he walked away.

"I lied there is no way out." "You can only come in from the outside." Dan said. As he went into the direction of his room.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 8**

 _-How many moments in life could you look back to and think "That's when it all changed._

"Are you okay.?" Sawyer asks. Putting her hand on Juliet's. The two now sitting on the couch watching a movie they had seen plenty of times and was a go to when they needed a laugh and an escape. Juliet took a breath then looked over at Sawyer.

"No I'm not I'm 17, a junior in high school, I should be stressing over the game on Friday, thinking about what to wear to the after party, and then trying to figure out how much sleep I'll need to enjoy the rest of the weekend." "I can't have a baby my life is barely makes sense these days." "My dad is falling apart, my mom is gone, and Matt and I have only been together a year not exactly the time in our lives to think about forever." "I don't want him to feel responsible for me sticking around because he doesn't want to look bad." "Next year is supposed to be the best year of our lives." "Now I don't want to think that far ahead." Juliet said.

"I could go to the doctors with you if you want." "And we could use one of my fake note's so no one suspects anything." Sawyer said. Looking back at her.

"You shouldn't have to put your life on hold just because mine is a mess right now." Juliet said in response.

"Jules you're my best friend. Pretty much my sister." "I'm here because I want to be and know that whichever choice you make I'll be by your side." "So you think about my offer and in the meantime I'll go refill the snacks." "You tell me if I miss our favorite scene." Sawyer said. As she got up.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Juliet said. Getting up as she leaned over and hugged Sawyer tightly.

"You will never have to find that out." Sawyer said as they pulled apart minutes later.

Sometime later Sawyer came back with bowls full of snacks. As she looked at Juliet who had gotten up and put on her coat.

"I'm going to tell Matt the news but you won't be alone for long." "I love you and I will call you and tell you how it went." Sawyer had put down the snacks on the coffee table and hugged her quickly.

"You take care of yourself and mini Scott." Sawyer said as the two girls eventually pulled apart.

Hearing at knock at the door. Juliet turned to Sawyer and spoke. "There is my cue." "You tell me how everything goes." Juliet said.

"Who's coming over.?" Sawyer said.

"You'll see." Juliet said. As she opened the door.

"Jamie." Sawyer said softly. Turning to Juliet.

"Have a nice talk you two." Juliet said. Waving goodbye to them. As she headed towards the driveway and into her car that was parked in the street.

"Why are you here.?" Sawyer asked. Feeling way more vulnerable than she had expected. Jamie looked up at her. Noticing the way her faced changed when she saw him.

"I got a text from Juliet it was an SOS." "So I rushed over to see what she wanted from the looks of it she wanted to give us some time alone." "Which is so like her I shouldn't be surprised." Jamie said smiling.

"Come in." Sawyer said. Taking a breath. Closing the door behind him slowly.

Jamie looked around the room. Noticing the variety of change that had taken place in the living room. Realizing he didn't remember the last time he had been over here. And for that he felt bad.

"I'm your excited about the game coming up and the after party." "Those are always full of crazy memories." Sawyer said. Taking a seat across from him on the opposite chair.

"Is that really all you wanted to talk about.?" Jamie asked. Looking towards her.

"No it isn't I'm trying to be supportive and be that friend for you that you need me to be but it's hard." "To act like there was never anything more between us is a lot for me to do seeing you with Madison is." Sawyer paused. The emotions she was experiencing made it hard for her to keep talking.

"I never wanted or expected things to turn out like they did." "But that's in the past and I'm sorry if I did hurt you." "You are important to me." "And everything that happened between us is unforgettable to me."

Jamie said. Putting his hand on hers.

"I get it Jamie you just want to be friends." Sawyer said. Louder than expected.

"Actually Madison doesn't want me to be friends with you anymore." "She feels weird and threatened by our history." Jamie said.

"Oh." Sawyer said. Trying to hide the hurt on her face.

"Okay I wouldn't want to get in the way of your relationship so we can just pretend like this conversation never happened and I'll see you around I guess." Sawyer said.

"I'm trying to do the right thing this time around." Jamie said to her as he got up and headed towards the door.

"I know you are Jamie." "Goodbye." Sawyer said. As she watched him leave. Get into his car and drive away.

Sawyer closing the door behind him.

She then walked up the stairs to her room. Closing the door behind her. Taking a seat at her computer desk. Turning on her laptop. Then her webcam. Staring into the camera as she started to speak.

"It was Albert Camus who said "Blessed are the hearts that can bend. They shall never be broken." But I wonder... If there's no breaking, then there's no healing. And if there's no healing, then there is no learning. And if there's no learning, then there's no struggle. But the struggle is a part of life, so must all hearts be broken?" "I would love to know your thoughts on that quote. Sharing some of your experiences." Sawyer said. Wiping her eyes.

…

"Luke it's really nice seeing you." Lindsay said. Hugging him as they sat down. "I've been really busy lately I heard about the 4-year anniversary." "I wanted to extend my apologies." "I know how much you cared for her." Lindsay said.

Lucas turned to her. "She is everything to me." "It has been unbearable these past few years." "If it wasn't for our daughter I don't know how I would get up every day." Lucas confessed. Emotion thick in his voice.

"I'm sure she would want you to continue living a fulfilled life with someone who loves you and makes you happy." Lindsay said. Putting her hand on his.

…

"Thanks Mr. Mcfadden." "I appreciate you letting Matt come out with me I know it's late." Juliet said. Looking up at him.

"It's fine Juliet I remember those days everything is so important and the people you care about are your entire world." Mouth said.

"I'll be home soon dad." Matt said. Looking to his father as he went out the door.

Mouth closed the door behind him. And looked up as he heard his wife's voice. "Martha is fast asleep." "Matt just left." "What shall we do with all this interrupted time." Mellie said. Smiling at him.

"That depends clothes on or off.?" "We should test out our new hot tub." "In the backyard." Mouth said.

"Marvin it's cold out there I'm going to freeze." Mellie said. Leaning over as she kissed him.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that is the farthest thing from your mind."

Mouth said. Taking her hand in his.

As the couple headed outside.

…

"Matt I have some really huge important life changing news to tell you." Juliet said. Looking to him.

"Can I go first.?" "I've going over what to say to you in my head for days and now that you're here It can't wait." Matt said.

"What is it.?" Juliet asked.

"I'm breaking up with you." Matt said to her.

"You can't I don't understand." Juliet said to him.

"Senior year next year and then college we're never going to see each other." "I love you but we both know it won't last so why prolong it and just set each other free now before either of us gets to attached." Matt said to her.

"Your right we wouldn't want that would we." Juliet said to him.

"It's really late we should be getting home."

"I'll drive you back." Matt said to her.

"It's alright I could use the fresh air." "Clear my head." "Goodnight Matt."

Juliet said to him. Looking into his eyes.

"Goodnight Jules." Matt said quietly.

She watched as he got into his car and drove home.

"I'm having our baby." Juliet said. Quietly. Wiping her eyes. As she walked along the beach.

"Oh, my god Juliet Scott is pregnant." The voice said softly. Turning to their friends. We should spread the word." The person said. Smiling as they got out their phones.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on chapter.? Predictions.? Your support means the world and encourages me to post sooner. Spread the word about this story. I truly love and look forward to reading every single review. Being able to see my story from the reader's perspective is important to me. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 9**

 _"And once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you used to be... or lose that person completely."_

 _Flashback_

" _What's so special about this beach momma.?" A young Juliet asked. Looking up at her mother._

" _This is where daddy and I got married." "It was so beautiful."_

" _I had on grandma Karen's wedding dress from when she married grandpa Keith. Uncle Nathan walked me down the aisle. Aunt Haley was my maid of honor. And when made it down the aisle there was daddy waiting for me. Looking so handsome and had this look of love on his face that I had never seen before." Brooke said. Smiling at the memory._

" _It was the one of the most perfect, memorable days of our lives." "The next one was when you were born and neither of us could believe that the love we had for each other had been turned into this tiny mix of us both of us that we couldn't love more if we tried." "You are our dream come true." Lucas said to her._

 _The couple continued to walk hand and hand with their daughter. Watching the sun set on the beach in front of them._

…

Juliet woke up. With her face, wet with tears. Looking at the last picture of her and her mom that sat in a frame on her bedside table. Words couldn't describe how much she missed her mother. Her going missing left a gaping hole in both her and her father's hearts. Not understanding how things could have gone so wrong. Juliet often replays her last moments with mom. The comfort of her hugs and the warmth of her smiles. Taking a breath while she wiped her eyes. And started to get out of bed. Just her eyes glancing over at a picture of her and Matt. Juliet was completely blindsided by him breaking up with her. She thought they were happy together and in love. Walking over to her closet as she began to pick out her outfit for the day. Before going into the shower. Her cell phone began to ping over and over again. When she took a look at the what it was she saw endless amounts of texts. From Sawyer and Jamie and other people on the squad. Reading over each text message. Her made her feel dizzy and as if the floor had been ripped out from under her.

Carefully walking over to her bed as she said down.

 _Is it true.?_

" _Why didn't you tell me.?_

" _Who's baby is it.?_

" _Your secret is out I cannot wait to watch your world collapse around you. Like mother like daughter this couldn't be more true." "What will your dad think when he finds out his precious daughter is not innocent at all.?"_

The last message said. Juliet put a hand to her chest. Tears rushing down her face. "This can't be happening." Juliet said. Throwing her phone against the wall. As she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Who did this.?" She only told one person. None of this made sense.

Hearing a knock at her bedroom door. Caused her to jump.

"Go Away." Juliet said. Her voice thick with emotion.

The door opened slowly. Walking inside the door shutting quickly.

"Jules I know what you've been hiding." Lucas said. Walking up next to her as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry daddy." "I was going to tell you once I figured out how to and had some kind of plan." "But it doesn't matter now." "Matt broke with me last night; the whole school knows about the baby." "And top of that I completely disappointed you." Juliet said. Wiping her eyes. Turning away from him.

Lucas felt as if his heart was being torn out of his chest. Seeing his daughter in this much pain and sadness. Was too much. He would find out who put out this information and handle it personally.

"I love you." "You will always be my little girl no matter how big you get and what you go through." "You have and will forever be the best thing that ever happened to me." "We are going to figure this out." "I will protect you and help you as much as can." Lucas said.

Wrapping his arms around her. Hugging her tightly.

"No school for you today." "You deserve a much-needed break."

"You get ready and I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Lucas said. As he put her the purple monkey in her hands.

"She always made you feel better when you were little." Lucas said. As he looked back at her once more before he left the room. Closing the door behind him. Getting his cellphone as he took a seat. Going through his contacts. Clicking on the name he needed. As he waited for the other person to pick up.

"Nate I'm going to be out with Juliet for the day." "But when I get back." "Could Haley be waiting in the house. A lot has happened in the past few hours and I think she could really use another woman to talk to."

Lucas said.

"Sure thing Luke Hales and Karen are exactly what she needs." "But what's going on.?" Nathan asked him.

"I'll fill you in later on tonight after I drop Juliet off at home."

"Someone messed with the wrong man's daughter." "That's all I can tell you for now." Lucas said.

"Okay I'll be waiting at my house." "Text me when you're out there." "Juliet means a lot to us and as her uncle I will be more than happy to help you execute whatever plan you have in mind." Nathan said in response.

"Thanks Nate." Lucas said.

"No needed big brother." "We're family I'll have a tank full of gas waiting for you."

"Talk to you very soon." Lucas said. Hanging up. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs as he put his phone away.

"There's my blue-eyed girl." Lucas said. Smiling at her.

"Where are, we going.?" Juliet asked.

"Anywhere you want to go." Lucas said.

As the two went out the door and got into his car.

….

Oh my god! "I killed him." Brooke said. Putting her hand over her mouth. Trying to catch her breath. As she moved his body off of her.

Blood pouring out of him. As she grabbed ahold of his keys and cell phone. The phone had been ringing constantly.

Brooke flipped the switch to on. And spoke slowly.

"Hello." She said softly. Trying to keep her voice from being noticed.

"He rejected me." "He's so fucking in love with her." "That he wouldn't even consider the idea of us being together." "He should of known I don't take rejection well." "There's no reason to keep her alive anymore." "Do your worst and I'll stick around helping Luke pick up the pieces of his shattered heart." Lindsay said. Laughing.

"Chime in anytime Dan." Lindsay said.

Brooke hung up the phone.

Getting up slowly. Finding her balance. As she took off out the door. Locking it behind her. Then running as fast as possible. Down this hallway and that hallway. Until she saw a final door.

Using the other key. She opened it.

The fresh cold hair. Hitting her face. As she looked up at the sky.

"Brooke Davis is going home." Brooke thought to herself. As she walked quickly outside.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 10**

 _-If you could go back and change just one thing about your life, would you? and if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? or break the heart of another? would you choose an entirely different path? or would you change just one thing? just one moment. one moment that you always wanted back.._

"This is where you wanted to go.?" Lucas said. Looking over at her. While he parked the car. Juliet looked back at him. Taking a breath. As she spoke.

"I came here after you told me about mom being gone." "I sat here and looked out at the view. It seemed to go on forever. Between the sky and the trees. It felt like the town was getting smaller by the minute." "I could get away without having to move." Juliet said. Looking to her father.

"Its beautiful I can see why you like it." Lucas said. Turning to face her.

"I'm scared daddy." "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this." Juliet said. Facing him with tears in her eyes.

"You are strong, independent, ambitious. Your mom would be really proud to see you facing this situation with the strength that you are right now." Lucas said to her.

"Thank you." "But now that everyone knows I have to do the responsible thing and talk to Matt and ask him how he feels and where his mind is about all of this even though we're not together doesn't mean that we couldn't raise this child as friends." Juliet said.

"Wow that shows a lot of maturity and it sounds like you've made a decision already." Lucas said. Turing to face her.

"I'm going to do this." "I know it's not going to easy and people are going to talk and have their judgements but as terrified as I am I already love this baby and know that I wouldn't have the heart to hand him or her off to another family." "And I have so much support which so many girls my age don't." "I want to build a life for myself and this baby." "I'm going to quit my after-school activities and find a job." "You're going to help me and I'm so grateful for you but this is going to be my child and I'm going to take care of him or her." Juliet said to her dad.

"I didn't think I could be any more amazed or proud to be your father." "Until this moment right now." Lucas said. Wrapping her tightly in a hug.

Minutes later the two pull apart.

"Thank you for taking me here." "I will definitely be back." "Where would you like to go next Jules.?" Lucas asked her.

"Could you drop me off at Matt's.?" Juliet asked him.

"Sure of course." Lucas said. As the two got in to the car and started the drive over to the Mcfadden's. Getting to the house sometime later. Juliet thanked her dad and got out of the car.

Walking to the front door. Waving to him. While he drove away.

She then took out her phone. And called Matt. The phone ringing twice before he picked up.

"Can I come in or will you come out." "We really need to talk." Juliet said. Quietly into the phone.

Minutes later the door opened. Matt was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

Moving over giving her room to walk inside.

What attracted Matt to Juliet. Out of all his wonderful qualities was his kindness and the way he saw life. He had this way of making her feel understood and listened to. He was one of the few guys she knew that she connected with in a real way. And looking back on it falling in love with him was the most easy and freeing thing she had ever done.

Juliet walks inside looking around the room. At the pictures that were all over the walls. Juliet turned her head back. Looking to Matt as he closed the door behind her.

"Can you believe that our parents have been friends since high and that it lasted so many years later." "I hope we can have strong friendships like that too." Juliet said. Facing him.

"Why didn't you tell me Jules.?" Matt said. His hand touching her face. They're eyes touching locked on each other.

"You had broken up with me I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"And the shock from your news took me completely off guard." "I was planning on telling you once I was able to process it myself someone leaked it before I got the chance. One decision I did make was that I want to keep this baby." "Now I need to know what you think about that and if you would want to be involved or not regardless we can raise our child together." Juliet said. Looking up at him.

"It was a mistake me breaking up with you." "I regretted it right afterwards." "I love you and I want a future with you and our baby." Matt said. looking into her eyes. As he laced his hands with hers.

"I'm sorry for ever making you think I wanted or needed anything or anyone else." Matt said.

"I forgive you and I love you too." "I'm planning on making a doctor's appointment hopefully soon I can fill you in on the details once everything is planned." Juliet said to him.

"Thanks, I want as much involvement as possible." "My dad was and is the best man I know so hopefully I can be half the parent he is." "We are in this together from the rest of our lives." Matt said. Leaning over as he kissed her gently.

"I'm really liking the sound of that." "And I keep you posted on everything as soon as it's scheduled." "Are your parents' home.?" Juliet asked curious.

"They went out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary." "They have the relationship I aspire to have someday they're completely in love and they still act like kids when they're together." Matt said. Looking to her.

"I know what you mean my parents were exactly the same way." Juliet said. Feeling the pang of longing in her chest whenever her mom was brought up.

"Stay for dinner I'll cook us something." Matt said. Smiling at her. Taking her hand in his.

"Excuse my surprise face but when did you learn how to cook.?" Juliet said. Smiling at him.

"Someone you know may or may not have shown me how." Matt said. While they headed for the kitchen.

"You sit down." "And rest." "I'll take care of everything." Matt said to her.

"What a gentleman." Juliet said. Smiling. The couple continued their conversation.

….

"I heard she was so humiliated and embarrassed that she didn't show up to school today. Other people heard that she's planning to leave this school all together." "You got her good." He said. High fiving his friend.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Jamie said. Getting up slamming the door to his locker. Finished changing after practice.

"What do you know about who was involved in revealing that personal news about Juliet.? Jamie asked. "Who is not just anyone but one of my closest friends." Jamie said. Looking at one of his teammates.

"Look Scott I'm just retelling what I heard which is she's nothing but a whore." "Who's trying to lock down Matt so he can support her forever." "I'm surprised you haven't taken your turn yet." He said. Laughing as turned back to his friend.

Jamie got up. Grabbing his teammate. Pushing him against the lockers. As he spoke. "If I ever hear you talking about her again." "Like I just did." "You will really understand what it means to have an enemy." "Don't mess with people I care about and think that I won't take it personally." "Now get out of here." Jamie said. Letting go of the guy. As the two friends ran out of the Locke room.

Jamie took a breath as he calmed down. He was not a fighter. But knew how to defend himself. Getting kidnapped when your a kid tends to make family overprotective. But I know how lucky I am to have them and will do what I must do to protect and defend the people I love. Regardless of what the threat is.

Jamie left the locker room. Went outside to the parking lot. And got inside his car. Getting his phone out as he texted Madison. " _This weekend is going to be full of unforgettable memories. Looking forward to seeing you. Love Jamie_

Sending the text. Then starting his car as he took off.

In the car after cheer practice. Madison couldn't help smiling after reading Jamie's text. Their relationship had been going so well. If she was honest she was a lot more nervous about this weekend, then she let on. It's not that she didn't like Sawyer _it_ was practically impossible not like her. The truth was she was imitated by Sawyer and her friendship with Jamie. That fact that they had dated only scared her more. They had so much more in common and their families were so close. No guy had ever treated her the way Jamie did. Which made her want to do everything she could to show him that he could trust his heart with her. Texting him back as she got to her house.

Going inside closing the door behind her.

"Ted, are you hearing me.?" "Where are you underwater.?" Victoria said. Almost yelling into the phone.

"That's better now listen again." Victoria said. Locking her front door. As she sat on her couch with a glass of wine in her other hand.

"That book editor Lindsay whoever knows a lot more than what she's letting on. And has been spending way too much time with Lucas. According to what I hear from my sources. From what I got before she closed the phone was that she was telling the person she was talking to about how in love he still was with her and how she would be there to help him pick up the pieces. What struck me the most was the fact that she said you could do what you want to her." "Putting the pieces together." "Lucas, him still being in love and her." "She has information about Brooke." "For all we know she may be the reason why she's been missing all this time." "I'm actually on the way to her house now." Victoria said to him.

"Vicki please be careful." Ted said to her.

"Relax Ted I'm Victoria Davis she can't and won't touch me or threaten me in any way I can be sweet and inviting I'm going to set her up and watch her confess to her part in things." "I'll tell Lucas when I have concrete proof." "We haven't been in contact with Brooke for a long time." "Regardless of that she's our daughter and probably the only proof I have next to you that I'm not completely made of stone." "I just want her home." Victoria said softly. Her hardened shell beginning to unravel.

"I'm at her house." "I'll call you when I leave." Victoria said. Hanging up as she got out of her car and smoothed her business suit. Walking up the stairs. Putting on a bright smile as she knocked on the door. The front door opening minutes later.

"Are you Lindsey Strauss.?" Victoria said calmly.

"Yea who are you.?" Lindsay said.

"I have a business opportunity for you."

Victoria said to her.

"Alright come in." Lindsay said.

Closing the door behind her.

"You look really familiar." Lindsay said to her.

"I get that a lot I have one of those faces." Victoria said to her.

"Now let's get down to business." "What exactly is your plan here in Tree Hill more specifically with Lucas Scott.?" Victoria asked. Staring into her eyes.

"I edit his books and we're friends." Lindsay said.

"From what I can see the mere mention of his name brings a reaction to you." "Your hair is dark now, Your wearing clothes from clothes over bros." "It seems like your trying to replace his missing wife." Victoria said.

"I can't help the fact that he's moved on four years is a long time."

"Holding on to what was does no one any good." Lindsay says to her.

"Brooke isn't dead." Victoria said to her.

"How can you guarantee that.?" Lindsay asked.

"Trust me a mother knows." Victoria said. Staring back at her.

Lindsay eyes went wide. "I think this was a mistake." "You can leave now." Lindsay said.

"I'll stay we are not done with each other yet." Victoria said. Took out her phone. "Either you start talking or this house of yours will end up on the news tonight." Victoria said. Her smile fading.

…

 **Author's Note: This chapter is for all of my readers. Your support and love for this story is so encouraging. I appreciate your feedback and ideas. I love this story and being able to peel back the layers of these characters. Hope you enjoy. As always Review. :}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 11**

 _There's a day when you realize that you're not just a survivor, you're a warrior. You're tougher than anything it (life) throws your way._

Brooke woke up. Feeling tired. Her eyes simply closed. She didn't sleep. Couldn't. Her mind was an album of memories. The last few days of her captivity were spent. Plotting and planning an escape that she feared would never come to light. She hadn't decided that killing Dan was a part of things but unfortunately Lindsay's words had sunk into him. Like stones at the bottom of a river. He had opened the door to room he had held her in. Since that day she had made a break in that window. He had told her she would pay for it. And she had. The details of what took place made it hard for breath. Whenever she thought of it. Dan had walked inside the smaller dark room. Flashing a light in her face. At this point seeing any form of brightness caused her eyes to burn. So she looked away. Feeling his hand on her face. Pulling her face forward so she would be facing him. Caused her to get goosebumps down her arms. They're eyes locked on each other. As he spoke. "I've gotten word that no one cares your gone. So, that gives me the freedom to get rid of you now." Dan said. His face lacking expression. As Brooke tried to not lose the last ounce of nerve she had. His grip tightening on her.

"You have no reason to do this." "I'm the only one here." "I won't say anything." "I just want to go so much time has gone by." "I've missed so much time with my family." "My daughter." Brooke said. Her voice breaking. Tears running down her face.

"I could appreciate that but I can't leave you alive you'll tell the police then my life will be over." "It has to be this way." Dan said.

As his grip on her got tighter. His hands squeezing on her neck.

Second by second. She felt the life slipping from her grasp. She thought of Lucas and Juliet, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Karen, Lilly, and everyone else she loved. Never knowing that she had been alive and trying to fight her way back to them. Only to end up dead. In this dark room.

Brooke decided in that moment. Her dead body wouldn't be the last image they had of her. She had been through too much to give up now. So, she kicked him. Then punched him. And used anything she could find fumbling in the darkness to hit him with. Somewhere during the struggle, he went down. And she realized when she looked at him. That he wasn't moving anymore. And was bleeding. Shock ran through her. As she paused. Carefully checking his pulse only to come to the realization that there was none. Brooke quickly got out of the room and found an exit door. That lead to outside. Where she ran straight into the street. Cars going in every possible direction. Given the fact that it was dark she was exhausted and possibly delirious she tried to be careful and not get hit. Other cars had different ideas. Her cries for help seemed to fall into nothingness. No one paying any attention to her.

One car almost going straight through her. Honking it's horn as she quickly went to the other side of the road. Falling flat on her face. Slowly getting up hands shaking from the near-death experience. As she looked around. Taking notice of the lack of anything around her but darkness and flowers. Feeling a sense of sadness in the air. She looked on both sides and saw the final landmarks. Headstones. She had run into a cemetery. Just her luck. She thought to herself. Making the choice to sleep besides the graves by a tree or bush. Beginning her walk deeper into the park. Suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder. Which made her breathing pause. Turning around slowly. In shock at who it was.

"Whitey." Brooke said softly.

"Brooke Davis." "My god I thought we lost you for good." He said. An expression of disbelief on his face.

"How long has it been.?" Brooke asked. Her throat aching with dryness.

"Four years." He said calmness.

"That is a lifetime." Brooke said. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Now dear that is not as long as you think." "Just wait until you get to be my age." "Let's get you cleaned up and with some new clothes and hot food." Whitey said. Wrapping his arms around her in a protective hug.

"Thank you." Brooke said. Her words coming out jumbled.

The two walking into the direction of his car. Brooke almost collapsing into the passenger seat. As she laid back.

Whitey driving until he stopped in front of his home.

Brooke pushing open the door and walking beside Whitey who looked up at her. "You're okay now." "Welcome to my home away from home." Whitey said smiling as he unlocked the door. And turned on the light while he walked inside. Brooke walking in after him.

Brooke looked around her heart aching with the sense of family and love she got throughout the home. "Where are we.?" Brooke asked him.

"This is the cabin I bought for Camilla and me she loved being near the water and woods. And we're minutes away from Tree Hill." "We spend a lot of time here when we didn't have work and were on vacation." "I didn't have the heart to sell the place when she passed." "And even though it can stir up the nostalgia and grief in me. I come here every time I visit her grave. It makes me feel closer to her." "I think she would have wanted me to breathe new life into this place. Keeping it a museum of our past isn't healthy for me." "But I was always stubborn." "Anyway, I'm going to fix some soup and you can change into more comfortable clothes in our guest room. Right down the hall." Whitey said. Brooke following his direction as she went inside the room. Took a hot and quick shower. Throwing the ripped and dirty clothes into the garbage. Then changed into a sweater and black sweatpants. As she made her way back into the hallway and down the stairs. Walking slowly to the kitchen table. Where sitting in front of her was a big bowl of chicken soup next to the bowl was a tall glass of something cold. Brooke was near tears. It had been so long since she had been able to eat a meal like this and wear actual clothes. She ate and ate. Whitey talked telling her story after story. Until eventually the dinner was over. And Brooke's eyes felt heavy. Hugging Whitey again. Her gratefulness overwhelming. As she headed for the guestroom.

"In the morning, I'll take you back to your house." He said.

As Brooke felt tears well up in her eyes again at the simple thought of being back with her family. The morning came quicker then she had expected. Once she had awakened. She headed down the stairs and into the living room. Where she found, Whitey waiting on her.

"I figured I would be sure that once you were up we could take off." He said. Getting up as he walked over to the door.

Opening it. The morning sun hitting her face and burning her eyes.

While she got comfortable in the seat. Looking out the window. Her head resting on the seat. By the time her eyes reopened. She almost bursted into tears. She was in front of her house.

She carefully opened the car door. And started to walk to the front door of her family home. Looking back at Whitey as she spoke.

"Don't you want to come in.?" Brooke asked him.

"Another time." "Go be with your family." Whitey said. Watching as she got to the door and knocked on it quickly. Taking notice of Lucas's car I the driveway. Made her heart leap.

As Whitey saw the door begin to open. He took off in his car quietly.

The door fully opened as Lucas couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"Brooke." Lucas said. His voice broke with emotion as he took her in his arms. Holding onto her tightly. So sure that this was a dream.

"I'm home Luke." Brooke said. Unable to stop her tears. As the couple walked inside together. Lucas shutting the door behind them.

…

 **Author's Note: At last Brooke is home. But this is only the beginning. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 12**

 _I never listened well_

 _You had so much to tell your baby girl._

 _How to protect yourself_

 _How you can make your way in this cold world_

 _And I might have seemed in different but I hope somehow you knew._

 _Everything I ever learned_

 _I learned from you._

Bursting through the doors of Tree Hill High School Juliet had got a phone call from her dad with news that she didn't believe and wouldn't until she saw it with her own eyes. The heavy doors closing behind her as she went down the steps. Right in the middle of class. She got up and said. She had a family emergency and had to leave. Going down the steps two at a time quickly running into the school parking lot and practically jumping into her car. Driving down the road making fast turns and going down the most familiar roads as she was soon in front of her house. Parking in the street. Struggling to get her keys out of her practically full and messy purse. Finding it in matter a matter of minutes. Putting it into the down. Turning it the red front door opening with ease. As she called out to father. "Dad! Where are you!" Juliet yelled. Her heart pounding. The thought of this not being what she thought made her eyes burn with tears. Looking around the living room. Where family pictures and many of her childhood photos were displayed. Hearing footsteps behind her. Juliet turned around. "We're right here." Lucas said. The life and emotion in his voice and face evident. As he let's go of Brooke's hand. Watching his wife run towards their daughter with open arms.

"Momma!" Juliet said in disbelief. Tears running down. Brooke enveloping her safely in her arms. Her sobs filling the room.

"My baby girl you have no idea how much I missed you." Brooke said. Holding onto to her tightly. Juliet's eyes closed. Her grip on her mother tight. Her body shaking. Brooke face wet with streaming tears.

Lucas putting his arm around her. As Brooke slowly started to get up with her daughter clinging to her. Like she had done. Countless as a little girl. The mother and daughter sitting in the two empty spaces. Beside Lucas. Brooke resting her head on his chest. Closing her eyes as the endless amount of tears welled up in her eyes. again. Feeling the warmth of his embrace. Wrap around her. Eventually Juliet lifted her head. Touching her mother's face with her hand. Brooke looked over at her. Leaning over laying a kiss on her forehead. Providing a simple sense of comfort that she had longed to do for so long.

"You're really here." Juliet said. Her voice thick with emotion. The tears never wanting to end. Locking eyes with her mother. Whose dark eyes and loving, calm presence had been a staple in the memories she had whenever she thought of her childhood.

"I am." "I love you so much." "You've gotten so big and I can imagine what has happened when I was away. Tell me everything what is your life.? "Your friends.? "Do you still like cinnamon on your waffles.? "Do you still sleep with the purple monkey.?" Brooke had so many questions. She felt this sharp pain knowing that she couldn't answer any of these simple facts. Juliet looked back over at her mother. "Not wanting to overwhelm her with the biggest news she had going on in her life at the moment.

Instead deciding to simply respond to her first declaration. "I love you too momma." Juliet said. The words causing Brooke's heart to piece back together.

"There will be time to answer all of that later." "Let's give you a chance to readjust. "I'm sure your exhausted why don't you get some sleep." Lucas said. Turning over facing Brooke.

"Luke, I can sleep later." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"You're going to have us whether you stay awake or not we can this day and so many others." "After everything you've been through you need to regain your strength." Lucas said in response.

"Dad is right momma we're not going anywhere." "Let's get you to bed." Juliet said. Getting up slowly. Taking her mother's hand. As Lucas took hold of the other free one. The family walking up the stairs together. Taking their time. Eventually reaching the couple's bedroom.

Juliet letting go of her mother's hand. Then headed in the direction of her own room. Opening and closing the door behind her gently.

Lucas opened the door to the room. Wanting to stay in contact with Brooke. As she walked through it. Tears welling up in her eyes. As she heard the door shut behind her. Looking around to notice their bedroom hadn't changed at all.

"What can I do for you right now.?" Lucas asked her. Still stunned that she had found a way back to him.

"Lay here in this bed with me." "Being wrapped in your arms. Listening to your heart beat was how I always fell asleep." "I've missed that and you in ways that I couldn't begin to explain." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

As the couple got on the bed. Lucas laying down first. Brooke laying next. His arms wrapping around her. Lucas feeling her instantly relax beside him. A sense of peacefulness raced through him. Brooke was home at last safe in Tree Hill. In their home with their family. He longed to take it all back. The fight that sent her into the storm. He knew she wouldn't want him to dwell on it. But he had told her years ago that he would take her away from everything. Keep her safe. A part of him felt as if he failed her and in response failed hos family as a whole.

For this quiet time. He would let his rest. And begin to get reacquainted with the feeling of her in his arms. A feeling that he craved for a long time. His eyes closing slowly.

Brooke attempted to sleep. Shutting her eyes. Only brought darkness.

It wasn't that she wasn't tired. It was the fact that her mind kept going over everything. Flashing back to her long and dark for years. Dan's voice ringing in her head.

"They all moved on." "Everyone was better off when they thought you were dead." "You will never escape me." "You can try but I'm still alive and well in your mind." "You might want to keep in mind your hands are not clean you killed me Brooke." "And you didn't think twice about it." "See the two of us are the same." Dan's voice said.

Brooke reopened her eyes. Gasping awake. Laying her head back down. Attempting to sleep again. This time once her eyes shut. She saw the blood. His dead body laying next to her. And felt his hands wrap around her throat. Knowing she wouldn't be sleeping. She got out of bed. And sat down. Inside the tub in the bathroom. Trying to catch her breath.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 13**

 _"Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again."_

Lucas woke up shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. As he looked over and realized he was alone. A sudden panic ran through his body like a lit match. Getting to his feet he began to call out to her.

"Brooke!" "Brooke where are you.?!" Lucas yelled. Beginning his walk around their room. Checking the walk-in closet. Then the bathroom. Both places empty. Lucas took his time. Walking down the steps. Taking a glance over at the clock hanging in the kitchen on the wall. It was 10 in the morning. Juliet was well into her day of school by now. He wasn't going to worry her without reason. Taking quicker steps into the kitchen at the sight of a piece of paper laid out flat on the kitchen counter. Lucas took it in his hands and started to read.

 _Dear Lucas. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke this morning I just needed some time to myself. I will be back home soon. Please don't worry. I love you, Brooke._

Breathing a sigh of relief. Knowing that she was okay. Lucas knew that Brooke had just gotten out of a horrible life alternating hell on earth situation. And wasn't going to hold her need for some space against her at all. Instead he would be as supportive as he could be making sure she knew that he would never let her go again. She was his heart and home and he would help her in anyway. In the meantime, Lucas decided that he would inform Nathan and Haley first of Brooke being back.

Next would be his mom. Getting his phone out he turned it on. Waited to see the home screen as the phone began to ring showing this unknown number. Unsure he picked it up. Surprised by the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Lucas this is who you think it is." "Don't hang up." "I have important information for you." The voice said.

"What could you possibly have to tell me Victoria that would affect my life in anyway.?" Lucas asked. Regretting picking up this call.

"I have information on what happened with Brooke and who was responsible the person is sitting right in front of me." "You might want to get down here while everything on her is still intact." Victoria said.

"Give me the address and it's a woman.?" Lucas asked.

"It is and she's someone you know."

Victoria said. As she gave Lucas the address of her location.

Lucas running out of his home and into his car.

Following the directions, he had written. Trying to keep his nerve and not run into any traffic because he needed to know who this person was and how someone who knew him could stand by watch himself, his daughter, family and friends, suffer and mourn for Brooke. Knowing she was alive and hidden away somewhere.

Reaching the police station. Lucas walked through the doors. Headed to the room where Victoria said she was in and took a breath. Before turning the knob to open the door. Slowly the door opened the way. Lucas walked inside the room. And saw Victoria right away. Then on the other side sitting in front of a metal table with handcuffs on her wrists was Lindsay.

Who had this look of surprise come across her face as they locked eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone." "There are officers right outside." Victoria said. Her heels clicking on the floor. As she walked out the door.

The door closing quietly behind her. Lucas sat down. Across from her. Looking into her eyes as he spoke.

"How could you do this to me.?" "And my family.?" "I thought we were friends." "Obviously, I completely misjudged you." "And what happens to you next is all on you." Lucas said to her.

"Luke." she said softly. Reaching out to him. "You have no reason to pretend anymore I know you love me too." "She's always been this self-destructive, spoiled, undeserving woman." "You felt sorry for her." "And her lack of a family growing up so you stepped in and did what you always do." "You saved her, Peyton." "You and me were equals, a team, Can you honestly tell me that if she never came back we would of never gotten back together." Lindsay said. With tears in her eyes.

Lucas stared at her. His voice detached and cold as he spoke.

"You need to get this through your head." "I have been in love with Brooke since I was 17 years old." "She is my soulmate, "My heart, and life with Brooke has been my priority and the fact that you had no problem trying to rip her away from everyone she loved." "Our daughter." "My world and sense of self was shattered when she went missing." "Don't you ever try to justify your actions." "Me and my family will move on and heal." "You will spend the rest of your life reliving your mistakes." "That alone is justice." Lucas said. Walking out of the room. Slamming the door behind him.

Turning to Victoria as he collected himself.

"Thank you for calling me." "You deserve to know Brooke is home." Lucas said. She was dropped off in front of our home yesterday." Lucas said. Taking a breath. As Victoria looked back at him.

"Would it be okay if one of these days I came over and visited with her.?" this entire situation has really put my lack of having a relationship with her in perspective and I would really like the chance to change that." Victoria said. Revealing a more vulnerable and emotional side to Victoria that he had never seen.

"I'm fine with that." "But you have to talk to Brooke and see if she would be open to it." "You also have a granddaughter that you also could get to know as well given some time and patience." Lucas said to her.

"Thank you and I will give her time and reach out later." Victoria said.

As she headed out of the police station. Lucas taking one final look at the room where Lindsay was being held and went outside got into his car and headed over to Nathan and Haley's.

…

Brooke sat on the bridge. Taking in the sense of familiarity and nostalgia she got being in this sacred space. Peyton and her had spent multiple times here having talks and sharing secrets.

Feeling a hand on shoulder turned her around.

"I knew it was you." Peyton said. Tears running from her eyes.

"B Davis." Peyton said. As she watched Brooke come off the bridge. As she wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"P Sawyer." "I missed you a lot." Brooke said. Hugging her back.

The longtime friends eventually pulling apart.

"What are you doing out here.?" "Instead of at home with that husband and daughter of yours.?" Peyton asked her.

Brooke looked away. Taking a breath. Before she answered.

"I may have escaped but I'm not free." Brooke said. Turning as she looked back at the view.

….


	15. Chapter 15

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 14**

 _You lost your nerve and all control_

 _Push and pull revolving door._

 _We end up where we were before._

 _Like an open door to an empty room._

 _You're still a part of me_

 _I'm still apart of you._

After catching up with Peyton. Brooke ended up back at her home. Going through the red front door. Closing it behind her. Taking a breath. While she walked farther into the house. Taking notice that Lucas's car wasn't in the driveway. Brooke decided to try and remember the good memories made here. Her and Lucas had lived here right after they got married. Lucas surprised her with the fact that he bought the house. With money, he had saved. Victoria had put it up for sale. The last time she had left for New York many years ago,. Brooke walked slowly into the living room. Taking long looks at the pictures on the wall. Her and Lucas's wedding picture staring back at her. Emotion filling her eyes. Looking down at her empty ring finger. She continued along the collage of photos. Feelings of longing and emptiness loomed throughout her. The happiness in the eyes reflected back at her in these pictures was so strange to her now because she felt no connection to her. And that scared her. She never knew how safe and sheltered her life with Lucas had been. Until it was taken from her. Her mind tried to grasp at the joy and feeling of her heart aching in a good way. But it all seemed so pointless. She could barely close her eyes. Without seeing the remains of the mess that haunted her. She couldn't keep sneaking out of bed and leaving for extended hours at a time avoiding Lucas like she had been doing. He needed to know how she was truly feeling and the truth as to who besides Lindsay was a part of her kidnapping and capture. Four years was spent dreaming and wishing for a way to make it back to everyone she loved. And now that she was back. She felt out of place and as if everyone would be walking on eggshells around her. Trying to not set her off. Her sense of normality was fractured. And she had no idea if she would ever get that back. Jumping as she heard the sound of the front door opening. Looking over and seeing Lucas smiling warmly at her.

As he began walking to where she was. Taking her in his arms. Holding her close. While she closed her eyes. Wanting to take in his love with every ounce of herself. Minutes later she got out of his embrace. Taking a deep breath as she started to speak. "I'm sorry I left this morning." "I'm sure I scared you and that was never my intention." "I thought once I found a way home I would be okay." "But I'm not at all." Brooke said tears falling from her eyes. As she quickly tried to wipe them away. Lucas took her hand. Walking over to the couch. Sitting next to her while he wrapped his arms around her. Looking into her eyes while he spoke.

"Talk to me Brooke I'm right here." "I want nothing more than to find a way to take what you're going through away from you I can see it from looking in your eyes. There is pain there and since I can't carry it on my shoulders I can listen to you, hold you and promise that you will get through this." "I love you so much." "It kills me that I couldn't protect you and that I didn't go after you that night." "I failed you then." "none of what happened can be changed." "What we do now is begin to pick the pieces." "Starting with you telling me what is on your mind." Lucas said to her.

Brooke wiped her eyes. His words had struck her. She never realized that he too carried regret from that day but she knew he was right telling him was the first step holding all this in had made her sick. "Lindsay didn't act alone she may have planned things and plotted but it was Dan who grabbed me and locked me into this dark and dirty, windowless room, who taunted me with events that were going on outside the four walls I was trapped behind, it was him who said that you and Juliet along with everyone else were happier that I was gone and that you had moved on and he had no use for me." "I asked him why he was doing this and he said it was because he felt like I had stolen you from him and the relationship you were attempting to rebuild." "He tried to kill me and almost did if I hadn't pushed him off and hit him and made sure he could never touch me again." "I can't sleep every time I try I hear his voice in my head and the memories flashback it's so real." "Last night I got out of bed while you were asleep and sat in the tub for hours. Just sitting there. My heart and mind just racing." "I'm scared Luke he stole so much from me I don't know what I have left to give to you or and anyone else." "I'm broken." Brooke said. Laying her head in his arms. As he held her.

Touching her face with his hand. So, they were face to face. Lucas looked into her eyes while he spoke. "Thank you for telling me everything." "I know that had to be incredibly difficult." "You have always held me together." "During my darkest and destructive times when Keith died, When I got diagnosed with HCM." "You have constantly and without need for anything in return given yourself to me and everyone else you love with a selflessness and love that has no boundaries. Whether the person was deserving of your kindness and forgiveness at all." "Now you have every reason and right to fall apart and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you get through this." "You are my life, my best friend, and most of all my safe place." "Let me be there for you I can take anything you throw at me." "You have never given up on me." "You can't push me away." "I'm yours for the rest of our life." "Tell me what you need right now.?" Lucas asked her.

"I love you too." "And I just to sleep without being haunted by what has happened." Brooke said.

"Come with me." Lucas said to her.

The couple walking up the stairs. Lucas's hand in Brooke's as they head to their bedroom. Lucas sits with Brooke on the bed. Then gets up and goes to his closet. Minutes later he pulls out a box. Bringing over to her.

As she looks up at him. He opens it. Then tells her to look inside.

Brooke looks at the box then back at him. As she peers inside.

Her hands shifting through countless amounts of envelopes.

"What is this Luke.?" Brooke asks him.

"This box is full of all the letters I wrote to you." "During that time, away." "These letters contain everything I've thought and felt over these four years without you." "For me I never lost hope that I would see you again." "I never lost faith in your strength and bravery." "Now you're here with us again. In the warmth and safety our home." "With me here next to you." "Read them one by one until you fall asleep." "And I'll be right here if you need me." "Our hearts have always beaten in synch even when I couldn't and didn't admit it my heart has always been yours." I love you Brooke Penelope Davis Scott." "With all of my heart and soul." Lucas said. Wiping her tears with his hand.

"I love you too Luke." Brooke said. Her voice breaking with emotion. She got out a letter and started to read. One by one line by line. He was open and vulnerable and honest. His words made her heart break but also reassured her that she was right all those many years ago, Lucas Scott was the one for her. And his love and belief in her kept her grounded and motivated. Brooke knew this would take time and would be a lot of work but as she looked over at him. She knew that he would be there. And that in the end. Fate and destiny had reunited them. And that nothing would break would they had built. Brooke laughed and cried. Through each new letter. People that are meant to be together find their way in the end. She had believed that and had proof of it all around her.

…..

 **Author's Note: This chapter, The emotions the raw honesty and love. I'm so invested into this story and these characters. When your own writing brings you to tears that says a lot. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.? I appreciate and read your reviews and love hearing your feedback. See you next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 15**

 _"There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days."_

Brooke fell asleep after waking up a few times. Watching the panic and fear in her eyes and seeing it all over her face was so shattering for me. I was relieved when I saw her eyes close and the conversation we were having had come to an end. Pulling the comforter over her. I carefully got out of bed. Kissing her cheek. Putting away the letters back into the box. And placing it back into the closet as quietly as I could. The sun was beginning to set. An orange and yellow glow shined through the window. Once I closed the closet door. I took slow steps toward the bedroom door. Opening it gently. Walking outside into the hallway. Closing the door behind me as I headed down the stairs. Reaching the end of the staircase. Pulling out my cellphone as I went to my speed dial. Clicking on one of the first names I saw. The call ringing for a few minutes. Before the person on the other line started to speak.

"Hey Luke." "What is going on over there it seems like you've dropped off the face of the planet for days now." "How's Brooke holding up.?" Haley asks him.

Lucas had informed Nathan, Haley, and his mother about Brooke's return. They had all wanted to rush over and see her. But then decided against it.

"She's okay." "I'm sure you saw the news Lindsay's been arrested and Dan's dead." "Who knew that the quote was true to life." "People say hell is endless. They say it's our worst nightmare, the face of our darkness. But whatever it is, however it is, I say hell is empty, and all the devils are here." "The more I think about it the I become unsettled as if someone to my belief in people away." "Which is why I try and not let it cross my mind and focus solely on Brooke." "She is the main reason I called." "My mom had told me she was having dinner at your place tonight." Lucas said to her.

"We just finished up Nathan and I told her to relax and enjoy the dessert instead she's doing the dishes." Haley said. Smiling as she shook her head.

"Sounds like my mom." "So, Brooke is getting some much-needed rest and all of you have been really good about giving her a chance to readjust and trust me I appreciate it and she does as well." "But Brooke needs us all in order to recover and find her way through this." "You, Nate, and my mom come on over." "Watch Netflix, play board games, catch her up on what's been happening in your lives." "She could really use some time away from the sad looks and questions." Lucas said.

"Sounds perfect we've missed her nothing has been the same without her of course we'll be right over." Haley said. Smiling into the phone.

"Thanks, Hales." Lucas said. As promised minutes, later they were at his house. With warmth, happiness, and many hugs. Sitting down on the nearest seats they could find.

"Brooke is still asleep so when she wakes up you can start."

"I'll be back there is somewhere I have to go." He said. Looking to them as he left.

The three continued their conversation.

"Jamie wants to bring Madison to family dinner on Sunday." "He told me to ask you if it was alright.?" Haley asked. Looking to Karen.

"Of course, dear the more the merrier I always make way too much food and end up having weeks of leftovers. "Those two must be getting serious if he wants to bring her around the whole family." "She's a sweet girl and Jamie adores her." "What you think about her Haley.?" Karen asks curious.

"Honestly I don't know how I feel about her." "I've barely gotten the chance to learn anything about her because whenever she's at our house her and Jamie are practically glued to each other." "I'm open to getting to know her better that's for sure." "And she does really seem to care about Jamie so how bad can she be." Haley said in response.

Nathan pauses. Collecting his thoughts before he speaks.

"I think there is a lot to Madison that we have yet to figure out and Jamie is a lot like you wanting to see the good in people and his kind heart. We don't know much about her family or who she is as a person. I trust Jamie's judgement he's got your smartness and my love of basketball." "He'll be just be fine Hales." Nathan said. looking to her. Taking her hand in his.

"As his mother, I will never stop worrying." "And wanting to protect him." Haley said.

"Brooke." Karen said softly.

Getting up as she walked over to her.

Hugging her tightly.

"Hey Tigger.?" Haley said. Smiling at her.

"You've been on our minds a lot Davis." "You've been very missed." Nathan said. Putting his hand on hers.

"Tonight, it's about you Brooke." Karen said. Looking to her.

Lucas pulled in the parking lot. Getting out of his car and walking slowly. Being here at night had an effect on Lucas. You could feel

And hear the voices in the air. At least he could.

Walking awhile eventually stopping as he looked up.

"Brooke is safely back at home." "I'm sure you already know that and had a hand in it." "Thank you for keeping her safe once she finally escaped and making sure she stayed alive so she finds her way back." Out of every cemetery Whitey just happened to be in that one." "If I ever needed proof that you were around there it was." "I miss you Keith." "There is this never-ending pain that comes with remembering you but we know you would want us to remember the good moments and keep moving." "Just so you know you are going to be a grandfather." "I'm sure you are spending time and loving on that kid before we get the chance to meet him or her." "Here are some new flowers we're taking care mom and Lilly." "I love you Keith." Lucas said softly. Unshed tears burning his eyes.

While he placed his hand on the tombstone. "I'll visit again a lot sooner." He said. Emotion thick in his voice.

Feeling as if he was being watched he turned around. Seeing that no one was there caused him to look around seeing nothing but darkness and shrubbery.

He always thought he saw Keith when he came here. It was probably his subconscious still unable to accept the loss.

Lucas headed back in the parking lot. And drove home.

Juliet and Sawyer walked into the school gym together. Juliet had called a late-night meeting with her other cheer teammates and was really glad to see how many showed up. She had an announcement that needed to be made.

"Thank you all for meeting with me tonight I know this was last minute and it's and I appreciate you all coming out and taking time out of your busy schedules." "So, to why I asked you here." "The rumors you heard are true." "I am pregnant and that is not all."

"I'm quitting cheerleading." "To focus on the most important chapter of my life becoming a mother." "But in my place Sawyer will step up as head captain." "I'm going to miss you all." "Cheerleading has given me the funniest and closest friendships I've ever had."

"But I know this is the right decision."

Juliet said. As she turned to Sawyer.

"This is your squad now." "Good luck I will be keeping tabs on how the squad and everyone is doing." I love you guys." Juliet said. Wiping her eyes as she hugged some of the girls before she headed for the door to leave.

"Like mother like daughter." "Brooke trapped Lucas with you." "Now you trapped Matt with this mistake of countless portions." Juliet looked up.

"I don't know who you are and what you think you know." "But my relationship with Matt and anything regarding our child is no one's business." "Especially a bitch like you who seems to feed off of attention and drama." Juliet said. Turning her head heading towards the exit. As she felt a hand grab her arm

"What the hell are you doing!" Juliet yelled.

"Actually, little girl this is completely my business."

"You don't get to ruin my son's future and think I'll just stand by and watch!" The woman yelled back.

"You are not Matt's mother and clearly your no one of importance because I've never heard of you!" Juliet yelled back. Yanking her arm from the woman's grip.

"Does the name Rachel Gatina mean anything to you.?" She asks.

"No." Juliet said to her.

"Ask your parents if one thing I know how to do is leave an impression." Rachel said. Watching as the girl left the gym.

Waiting until she heard the sound of a car taking off. Before she went into her own vehicle.

Starting to drive as she looked around.

"I'm home Tree Hill ready or not." She thought to herself. Smiling as she drove.

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Sometimes you never look back, and sometimes life forces you to._

 _Flashback_

" _We can figure this out I can hold off on college and get a job you can take your parents up on that offer they gave you to work in one of their business." "It would be okay." Mouth said. Turning to her._

 _Rachel looked back at him. With a look he had never seen as she spoke._

" _This happens." She says her stomach to indicate the baby. "We get married in some Vegas chapel and in 5 or 10 years." "We resent each other and I become my mother and you love to do anything but come home at night. With an innocent kid stuck in the middle." "I couldn't do that especially when it was my reality." "I always promised myself that I would never have children." "And that love was lie fed to us from movies and TV shows." "Then I met you and realized it was me who prevented myself from happiness and love." Rachel said. Touching his face with her hand. Leaning over as she kissed him._

 _9 months later_

" _You are the cutest boy I have ever seen." Rachel said. Looking down at her newborn son. "Looking so much like your daddy." Rachel said smiling. As she looked over at Mouth. Handing him to his father._

" _You are right we look a lot alike but I'm sure there is parts of you in him to." Mouth said. Looking back at her._

" _Those genes of yours are strong." "I like the Mathew for him." "Mathew Gregory McFadden." Rachel said. Looking down at the now sleeping baby."_

" _Wow Gregory after your brother that's a beautiful tribute Rach." Mouth said. Looking into her eyes._

 _Looking away from him. As she started to speak "I can't be a mother." "I'm going to give my rights and once I'm able to leave this hospital neither of you will ever see me again." Rachel said. Her voice breaking with emotion._

" _Why would you leave us the three of us are family." Mouth said. Looking back at her. Trying to hold back his emotion and pain of his heart breaking inside him._

" _You are all he needs I know that." "I would ruin him I couldn't live with myself if I did that." Rachel said. Looking into his eyes._

" _What about me you can just walk away not caring there is no part of you that loves me if you did you couldn't do this." Mouth said. Taking the baby from her._

 _Placing him back in his crib._

 _The days went by fast. Rachel gave Mouth the papers. Mouth signed his name on what needed to be signed and then the birth certificate. The mother's line being left blank. Then Mouth along with the baby left the hospital._

 _Rachel watching the two leave out of her hospital window. Tears streaming down her face. In her hands the only picture they took that day._

…

Rachel took a breath. As she looked at the house where Mouth and their son had lived. Through the window, she could see a family and home. Both things she had longed for growing upunfortunately didn't receive instead she built up these walls to keep everyone away. Which was exactly why she was alone. Aside from her job she had nothing of substance part of why she came back to Tree Hill. With all the stuff that went on you were able to feel like you were a part of something. She missed that. The life she had when she was here.

Driving into the night. On the familiar roads she remembered.

…

Juliet arrived home to see her dad putting away food in the fridge. As she walked up to him.

"Is that for me.?" She asked. Taking the plate from his hands.

The aroma making her mouth water. While she quickly uncovered.

"It is blueberry crumb cake." Lucas smiling at her. Happy to see her in a better mood.

Juliet sat down at the kitchen dining room table. Beginning to eat the dessert. As she looked to her father. And started to speak.

"Do you know a woman named Rachel Gatina.?" She asked him.

Lucas closed the door. Heard at the mention of her name. Footsteps from upstairs were quicker as Brooke walked down the stairs and looked toward her daughter.

"Why are mentioning that woman.?" Brooke asked her.

"I was at the school gym." "In the process of leaving after my meeting with the squad and she basically confronted me talking about stuff she didn't know anything about." "I honestly planned to ignore her." "But she kept talking and I couldn't keep quiet." Juliet said to her.

"Completely understand." "That is the Davis in you we can't let people keep us quiet especially when they're going on about things that are personal or about the people we love." Brooke said.

"Exactly thank you mom." Juliet said. Leaning over as she hugged her mom.

"It's late you need to go to bed." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"I'm going I'm actually way more tired than I thought I would be."

"Goodnight daddy." Juliet said. Leaning over as she hugged him.

"Goodnight my girl." Lucas said. Hugging her back.

"Night momma." Juliet said. Walking over hugging her mom tightly.

"Have good dreams baby girl." Brooke said. Hugging her back.

Watching as her daughter went up the stairs. Listening to the sound of her feet in the hallway. Then the close of the bedroom door.

Brooke turning to Lucas. As she spoke softly.

"Who the hell does Rachel think she is!" "Confronting our daughter like that!" "What was she even doing there was she following her and what is this information she went on and on about.?!" Brooke said. Her temperature rising and expression full of anger.

"Take a breath Brooke." "Rachel isn't worth all of this reaction." "I have no idea why she was at the school at this hour to begin with." "And don't know why she's even in town." "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Lucas said. Trying to calm his wife down. Knowing it was no use when she was mom protective mode especially. He knew his words didn't sink in.

"I'm going to be going to our room." "I'll wait up for you." "Because I know this is far from over." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her gently.

"You know me really well you know that." Brooke said. Smiling over at him.

"One of many reasons we got married." Lucas said. Smiling back at her. As he headed up the stairs.

Brooke was enraged but knew nothing could be none right now. So instead she went to go have a last-minute talk with Juliet. Walking up the stairs slowly. Going through the hallway. Once she reached the front door of her bedroom she knocked twice. Hearing footsteps from behind the door. Juliet slowly opened the door to her room. Looking up at her mother.

"Are you okay momma.?" Juliet asked concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm alright I just wanted to talk to you." Brooke said.

Juliet moved over allowing her mom access inside her room. Closing the door behind her.

Brooke looked around the room. So much had changed. Which she should have expected but it still took her by surprise. Her walls were full of posters and pictures. Her bookshelf stacked by her bay window. She would never be able to accept the time she missed out on with her daughter. Making a silent vow to not miss anything else and to be a part of every moment from this day forward. She saw so much of herself in Juliet. But also, a good amount of Lucas too. More cheery, less broody and she was thankful for that. Looking over at her as she started to speak.

"I wanted you to know that that woman is no one that you need to worry about or think about again." "She's hurt people in this town even though it's been years." "Her behaving that way towards you tells me she hasn't changed at all." "And your dad and I will make sure she never bothers you again." Brooke said. Putting her hand on Juliet's.

"I appreciate that momma but I don't care about her." "There are way bigger things occupying my mind than that." Juliet said.

Taking out the journal from behind her pillow.

At the sight of her old journal she smiled. Looking up at Juliet.

"I can't believe your dad remembered to give this to you." Brooke said. Touching the cover lightly.

Juliet opened the journal and looked down at a passage in it.

Then looked back up at her mother.

"I'm halfway through it and I don't want it to end." "Even though your back now I love reading these memories and moments you had. It reminds that high school drama is a waste of time it's when you make it into the real world that counts." "Even though I have this life and people who love and support me I can't help but feel your sadness in between these pages too. You wanted so much for your parents to see, listen, and understand you. But neither of them took the time to even try and you don't even seem to hold it against them you just immerse yourself in everything you do have. Your friends, the fashion line, and becoming a more well-rounded person." "It makes me really proud to be your daughter." Juliet said. Looking into her mother's eyes.

Brooke held back her tears as she spoke. "Thank you sweetheart." "You have no idea how much it means to hear these words from you." "And I'm even prouder of you the amazing young woman you are." "I can never not be in complete awe of the person your becoming." "And I love you with every part of who I am." Brooke said in response.

Tears shining in her own eyes. As she looked back up at her mother.

"I love you too momma." "I have something really important to tell you." Juliet said. Taking a breath.

"You can tell me anything." Brooke said back to her.

"I'm pregnant." Juliet said. My boyfriend Matt McFadden is the father. We are planning to build a life together with our baby." "And even with the support we have from everyone I'm so happy to have you back because I need you I couldn't imagine going through this without your guidance, understanding, and love." Juliet said.

"You're never going to have to I'm going to be right here with you." "A mother's love and support is supposed to be given without expecting anything in return. But your love is more than enough." "The both of you are going to be okay." Brooke said. Leaning over as she hugged her.

"I love you." Brooke said.

"I love you too." Juliet said. Wiping the fallen tears from her eyes.

…

 **Author's Note: Hey readers let me know what you think is going to happen next.? Your thoughts on the chapter.? And thank you for your support. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 17**

 _We might as well be strangers_

 _In another town_

 _I don't know your thoughts_

 _These days._

 _It's easier to be apart_

Hearing a knock at her door turned her away from her sketches. Her mom had passed down her love of drawing to her. And to say it stuck is an understatement. Her room was almost covered with pictures she had drawn. Showcasing different stages and memories from her life. Her drawings were the way into her mind and heart. Sometimes you could easily see the muse behind it. Other times it was a mystery even to her. Her walls painted a mixture of black and dark purple. Sawyer looked up. Leaving her sketchpad on her bed.

At the sight of the person on the other side of her door. Her heart slowed. The beating loud in her eyes. Or maybe that was just her music. The cd player's loud bass. Made the whole room feel like a concert for herself alone. Taking a breath as she looked away. Looking back up again. She began to speak. "Jamie why are you here.?" Sawyer asked. Partly curious otherwise distant. The two hadn't seen each other outside of the classes they shared together at school. Since he had come over to her house and announced that they couldn't be friends anymore. Something that was hard for her to even wrap her mind around but she had done it. Simply because she had valued their friendship and what that had meant and who they had been in each other's lives. Up until that point. None of it mattered now. That was weeks ago,. She obviously hadn't been so important to him given that fact it was so easy for him cut her out like he had. Either way she was in the middle of a drawing and hated being interrupted. So, it had better be important. Sawyer thought to herself. "Did you have something to say or are you just hear to stare at me.?" Sawyer asked. Not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"I'm here because I wanted to see you I miss you." "We used to hang out all the time and for that to end so out of nowhere has been hard to deal with." Jamie said. Looking to her.

"Well it was you're doing so don't use me as an excuse for your choice. Like it or not this is how things are and I would prefer you not coming over here to unload your emotional baggage." "In case you forgot you have a girlfriend to have those kinds of talks with." "And since we aren't friends I really have no idea what the point of you wasting my time was for." Sawyer said. Grabbing her sketchbook as she put her head down. Going to the sketch she was working on.

"Sawyer I wanted to apologize for cutting you off and making it seem like you didn't matter to me because that is so far from the truth I would like to be friends again but I know that it isn't just for me to decide." "I hope you can accept my apology." "If not then know that regardless of whether we are friends are not my door is always open to you and my family is your family." "You are always welcome at my house." "They love you and I do too." "Goodbye Sawyer." Jamie said.

Getting up. Walking outside and into his car.

Sawyer got up and closed her the front door to her bedroom.

Throwing her sketchbook at the door.

The door opening slowly as the person on the other side poked their head inside looking to her.

"High school angst never gets old." The person said smiling.

"Jenny!" Sawyer said excitedly. Getting off her bed as she ran up and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too little sister." Jenny said. Happily hugging her back. The two pulling apart. While Jenny closed the door behind her.

"Mom and dad didn't tell me you were in town." Sawyer said. Taking her sister's hand. Sawyer sitting down. Jenny taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I know you didn't I asked them not to tell you." "I wanted it to be a surprise." "And considering what I walked in on afterwards." "It seems like you needed something unexpectedly happy to happen."

"Tell big sister Jenny everything what happened.?" Jenny said. Looking to Sawyer.

"It's nothing important just high school." Sawyer said. Looking away Then putting a smile on her face. "I can't believe you're getting married!" "I'm so happy for you." "I get to be a bridesmaid right.?" Sawyer asked. Looking up at her.

"More like maid of honor little sister we've been by each other's side since you were born I finally had my built in best friend and we've gone through a lot." "But have come out of it closer than ever." "And I can't picture my wedding day without you right there." Jenny said to her.

"I would be so honored." "You are the best sister in the world so it is the least I can do." Sawyer said. Linking her arm with Jenny's.

"So, between mom giving me her wedding dress to wear and dad walking me down the aisle." "I'm going to be an emotional mess." "It feels right getting married here though." "It was where dad met mom and where the both of us finally felt like we belonged." Jenny said. Looking around the room. "This room has gotten a lot darker since my last visit." Jenny made a note of saying looking back at Sawyer.

….

Nathan walked down the stairs of his home. And headed in the direction of the basement. Which was less basement looking more like a large guest room. And found Haley sitting in her chair with her guitar eyes. Closed as she sang. Her voice filling the room.

 _It's all I've got left my heart in my hands. Your words left me open and gasping for breath. I love you since when is that an empty threat. Up there your gleaming with stars in your eyes. You've given me nothing but tears in my eyes. I loved you is that fair enough to say. My reality puts our past to shame._ Smiling at the end of that line. She reopened her eyes. And quickly wrote it down. Then got up and turned to Nathan.

"Hey Nate I was just working on some new songs." "It's been way to long since I've wrote and performed." "I can't wait to be in front of a crowd again watching them react to my music." Haley said. Smiling.

"Well deserved Hales that voice and your connection to your lyrics hits you right in the heart." "Hearing you sing seeing that look of peacefulness on your face. Tells me this is the right decision."

"I'm going to be cheering you on backstage." "And making sure have complete privacy to enjoy the afterparty." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms.

"What after party.?" Haley asked. Looking into his eyes. As she leaned over kissing him.

"Me and you in the backseat of the limo I bought for the night." "Which will be headed to an unknown location." "Where I can show you just how amazed, Full of pride, and how in love with you I will always be." "All night long." Leaning over kissing her again.

"That is going to be one of the most beautiful days of my life." "I'm looking forward to that night with you." "But right now, all I want is you to kiss me and rip this dress off." Haley said. Looking up at him. Her eyes darkening.

Nathan kisses her. Laying them on the bed. Shutting door with a thud. Kissing every part of her. Knowing the outline of her body. Loving and appreciating the natural beauty of who she has always been and showing even more gratitude for her curves. That he gently caressed with his fingers. Taking her out of the dress. Throwing it on the floor beside him. Reconnecting their lips again. Haley digs her fingers into his back. As she tries to catch her breath.

…

Jamie sat down on the benches at the River court. Looking up at the night sky. His headphones in his ears. As he didn't notice the other person who had joined him.

Reopening his eyes. As he felt a hand grasp his.

"I thought I would find you here." "Hey boyfriend." Madison said. Smiling as she sat down next to him.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Naley lives on. What do you think is going on with Sawyer.? The Jenny return.? Your support keeps me motivated to post quicker. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 18**

 _You don't know me_

 _You don't even care_

 _You don't know me_

 _You don't wear my chains._

Hours earlier

Madison woke up. Looked around her bedroom. Her eyes scanning her walls. The walls of her room where white and clean. She kept pictures and keepsakes hidden away. What was displayed proudly was her awards. Horse riding competitions, School plaques, ribbons, certificates. etc. Over the years her parent's expectations for herself and her future had grown into a closet full of their failures and own families disappoints. Madison being the only child they had. Only added to the complication of her wanting to map out a life of her own. She spent her entire childhood and teenagerhood trying to be the daughter they needed her to be and it had begun to truly take its toll. She loved to be outdoors. She wanted to travel and experience life on her own terms. Make a name for herself. Be able to make decisions that affected her life whether it was for the positive or not. Her parents though wouldn't understand or accept her decision to not go to college and to instead take time to figure out herself. Which was why she hadn't told them and wouldn't until she had already left. For years now she's been saving money. Once she graduated next year. She would take off in her car and see what the world had to offer. Paris, Rome, New York, any and all of those places called out to her and she couldn't ignore it anymore. Jamie had never met her parents and that was exactly what she wanted. Given the way both of them and grown up the fact that Jamie's parents had gotten married in high school and had him. Would only cause a fight and a variety of judgement. Truth be told she never thought that Jamie would be interested in her. Given the differences they did share. But when he asked her out that day. She knew that this was a sign. Things were going to change for her. Her parents wanted her to quit the team. They had said they thought it had been a distraction long enough and that it was time to let go of it and focus on her future. But what they didn't know is that Madison wasn't quitting and planned to enjoy the remainder of her high school years. With her friends, dating Jamie, and doing anything else she wanted. Because she done with doing everything they said. Unable to have a voice of her own. Until today.

Present time

Jamie smiled back at her. "Hey girlfriend." "I wasn't expecting to see you." "Are you excited my mom and dad said you can come to family dinner on Sunday." Jamie said excitedly.

"I am but I'm a little nervous too." "I really want them all to like me." "Especially because I'm completely in love you and plan to make the most out of our time together." "You are the greatest guy I've ever dated." Madison said. Touching his face with her hand as she leaned over kissing him.

"I love you too Mads." Jamie said. Smiling back at her.

….


	20. Chapter 20

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 19**

 _. That feeling that you get at 17 or 18 that nobody in the history of the world has ever been this close. Has ever loved as fiercely or laughed as hard or cared as much. Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday ...and sometimes it feels like someone else's memory."_

 _Flashback_

" _I remember this place you told me it was where your parents got married the first time. With just each other and your mom's parents and the person who married them. I always found myself secretly so envious of them. They found their soulmate so young and have been able to build this strong family and foundation. That I know will last a lifetime." "Why are we here.? you're not proposing are you I'm hardly dressed nice enough for that." Sawyer said. Smiling as she looked over at him. Her hair wet from swimming. In a simple t shirt and shorts over her bathing suit._

' _Honestly I can't say that thought hasn't crossed my mind." "Not now but maybe after college and when we are a little more settled in own lives we could try and form a life together." Jamie said. Touching her face as he looked into her eyes. Leaning over as he kissed her._

" _I bought you here because this beach has a history in my family." "It is the starting point that the most special people in my life have come to begin the next chapter of their lives." "My uncle Lucas knew that my aunt Brooke was the one for him." "As a matter of fact he told that during this huge beach party and she played it off at first over time they both knew that they're hearts had belonged to each other. And eventually they got together and ended up getting married here too years later."_

" _Why I'm telling you this is because I've figured it out." "What I feel for you is real and it's never going to be gone if anything it will simply grow the impact you and your love has had on me is endless." "I am so in love with you that my future is something I already have a grasp on because I plan on sharing a life, family, and home with you." "Someday." "I hope I'm not being too emotional here." "I love you it's that simple." "Happy birthday." Jamie said._

 _Handing her a box. As she looked up at him with tears in her eyes while she opened the box. The wrapping paper falling to the floor._

 _Sawyer picked up her gift. And held it up carefully. While she started to speak. "It's necklace." Sawyer said softly. Her eyes turning to him._

" _I had it made specifically for you a heart with a key inside it." "And on the back, I had it engraved." Jamie said. Looking to her._

 _Sawyer turned it over and started to read it._

 _To the first, only, and last person I will love from this day to our last._

 _Love Jamie._

 _Sawyer looked up at him. Tears blurring as she wiped them away._

" _This is too much." Sawyer said. Her voice thick with emotion._

" _It's just enough and the night is not over yet." Jamie said to her._

 _Jamie took the necklace from her hands and put it on for her._

 _Looking her in the eyes. As he spoke. "So, beautiful I think no picture would do it justice." Jamie said to her._

 _Linking her hand with his. Leading her away from the beach and into the direction of his car. Where the couple got inside. And Jamie began to drive. Eventually stopping in the parking lot._

" _You had said you never stayed at a bed and breakfast before." "So, I figured this weekend we could pretend that we are traveling and just stopped in here to stay for a few days." Jamie said._

 _Taking her hand in his. As they walked through the door. Jamie checked in while Sawyer looked around surprised at how much he had planned this for her._

 _Feeling her hand being taken again. As she walked with him. Into the hallway and through the door of this room. He closed the door behind her gently. While she looked up at him. Once she looked closer at the room. The red and white roses on floor. The candles that lead to the breath-taking view in front of her._

" _You like it." He said. Looking up at her._

" _It's incredible." "Just when I thought you couldn't show me how special I was to you anymore than you've already done. You take me here." "I love you too." Sawyer said. Looking back at him._

 _Sawyer glanced over at the radio over by the bed and quickly turned it on finding a song that she really liked. The lyrics surrounding the couple._

 _Jamie takes her in his arms as they dance. She rests her head. On his chest. Wondering if his heartbeat matched her own. Awhile later. She looked at him. She leaned over kissing him. The kiss breaking apart minutes later as she took his hand. Walking farther into the room._

 _She looked up at him. "I'm in love with you." "You're in love with me." "We are in this private, beautiful room." "I don't want to wait anymore." "Kiss me." Sawyer said._

 _And he did. Beginning to a night that either would forget._

…

The necklace fell from Sawyer's hand. Unshed tears burned her eyes. She was not going to cry not today not now. She was going wedding dress shopping with Jenny and looking for her maid of honor dress as well.

Taking a breath as she got up. Put the necklace in her drawer closing as she walked out of her room and started walking down the stairs. Smiling at the sight of Jenny and their dad. Continuing her walk down the remaining steps. Then walking into the living room. Sitting down on the couch.

"I can't get through this wedding Peyton." Jake said. Turning to look to his wife. Who smiled as she looked over at him.

"This is a very difficult time for your father girls you know how hard all your milestones were for him." Peyton says. Looking to them both.

"Daddy you love Troy he's the son you never had remember." Jenny said. Looking to her dad.

"I was expecting this to happen one day." "But now that it has I want to turn back the clock." "My Jenny." Jake said. Emotion thick in his voice.

"I'm not ruining my make up again." "I love you daddy." Jenny said. Hugging him.

"I love you too Jenny." Jake said. Hugging her back.

As they tried again to get through practicing the father/ daughter dance. Eventually getting through it. With more tears. But that was to be expected. It was a wedding after all.

Jenny went upstairs to change then headed out to the door with Sawyer. Promising to be home by dinner. Before the car left the driveway.

"They grew up so fast." Jake said. Turning to her. As he held her hand.

"Into the most incredible people." "We did a good job with our girls." Peyton said. Leaning over as she kissed him.

Nathan/ Haley's

"Happy anniversary Hales." Nathan said. Kissing her.

Then handing her his gift. Haley looked over at him. With a smile. Opening the box. Taking out her gift. Reading the title _Always and forever._ Tears welling up in her eyes. As she started to go through the pictures.

…

Brooke's recovery hasn't been easy by any means. But she's made a great deal of progress. With the help of family, friends, therapy, the impending arrival of her first grandchild. Things have settled and are at last calming down for the Scott Family. Along with Lucas, Mouth, and Mellie. The couples look at the screen. Where Juliet was laying with Matt holding her hand. As a loud thumping filled the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." "Nice and strong." "And here is your baby." The doctor said. Tears welling up in Juliet's eyes. This was really happening a new member of the family was on its way.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the flashback.? The chapter.? Sawyer/Jamie Or Jamie/Madison.? Jenny's upcoming wedding.? And of course, future baby Scott boy or girl.? Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 20**

 _If you're always looking for reasons not to be with somebody, well you'll always find them, and I guess at some point you should let go and give your heart what it deserves._

Sawyer walked into her bedroom. With her bridesmaid's dress in her hand. Closing the door behind her quietly. Her and Jenny had just finished eating dinner and telling their parents how the dress shopping went. Even though Jenny was already going to wear their mom's wedding dress it was still fun to go and try dresses on. Sawyer ended up picking out a dark blue flowy dress. That cut off right below her knees showing her legs which Jenny insisted on. Squealing with happiness when she saw it on her. "You're getting this dress." She said. clapping her hands with excitement. "The boys will be tripping over themselves once they see you in this." Jenny said. When they were in the car on the way home. Jenny had their dad's hair and eye color. Whereas Sawyer took after their mother. With her blond curly hair and eyes. And overall love of dark music and colors. Jenny was more into music like their dad. But anyone who saw them together. Could clearly see the family resemblance. Their mom had adopted Jenny when she was just a baby. Their dad always recalls it as one of the best days of his life falling in love with her had been such a world wind. But at last being able to give his daughter the mother she deserved meant everything to him. They had Sawyer a couple years later.

Putting the dress on the outside of her closet. She had decided that she wasn't going to keep doing this. Living in the memory of their past relationship. He had clearly moved on and she would do that now to. But before that. Sawyer decided to write him a letter. One last attempt at getting out her true feelings before she let go of him for good. Taking a breath as she sat down. And begun to write. _Dear Jamie. …_ Writing until her heart felt empty. Wiping away her tears. While she placed the letter in an envelope. With his name on the front of it. Her plan was to drop it in his locker for him to find. Putting it safely into her backpack. As she turned out the light and went to bed.

…

Nathan/Haley's house

"Morning Jimmie jam." Haley said. Smiling as she watched her son come into the kitchen to eat breakfast with herself and his father.

"Morning momma and morning dad." Jamie said. Smiling at them. While he started eating breakfast.

"Good morning son." Nathan said. Smiling back at him.

"Anymore thoughts on going to Jenny's wedding.?" Haley asked him.

Looking in his direction.

"Maybe I mean I'm planning on going with Madison." "So, I'll let you know." "What happens." Jamie said. Looking to his mother.

"I still can't believe Jenny's getting married." "I still remember meeting her as a baby." "I'm sure Jake and Peyton are enjoying this time with her." "Remember when we got married the second time with our friends and family.?" Haley asked. Looking to Nathan.

"Of course, I do you were like a princess out of a fairytale." "I was in awe of you then and are still very much now." Nathan said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"Everything constantly and changing." "It's crazy how fast it all goes by." Haley said to him. Taking her hand in his. The couple continuing their own conversation

Jamie ate his breakfast. Then got up. Said goodbye to his parents and went out the door and got into his car. Closing the door behind him. As he started to drive to school. _Flashback_

 _His mind thinking back to when he first got the invite a few days ago, bringing it into the kitchen to show Madison. Asking her if she wanted to go with him. Madison looked back at him. And put the invitation back in his hands. Then started to talk._

" _No, I'm not going me and Sawyer have never been friends." "And this is her sister's wedding so to avoid awkwardness and drama. I'm going to skip it. But you have a history with that family so you go." "We can always hook up afterwards." Madison said. Leaning over as she kissed him._

Pulling up as he parked into the school driveway. "Hey Jamie." "Everyone's talking about you and the game on Friday how good it was and how well you did." Chuck said. Looking to him.

"That's great and all but I didn't play alone it took the whole team to win." Jamie said in response.

"But what I want to know is what's going on with you and Madison.?" Chuck asked. Looking up at him.

Madison walked into her next class. Her hands had been stained with some ink but she washed it off. Smiling as she saw the teacher.

"Sawyer I'm okay." "Me and the baby don't need you guarding us from everyone." Juliet said. "But I appreciate it and so will your future niece or nephew." Juliet said. Leaning over as she hugged her lightly.

"Alright I just want to make sure that other students watch their mouths and their hands when it comes to you and baby Scott on board." "I'm no mood to deal with people are their ignorant and rude comments." Sawyer said to her.

"No need to worry everyone knows I'm pregnant." "And what I'm concerned about right now is what has you all emotional.? Juliet asked her.

Sawyer took her hand and walked with her into the empty hallway. As she started to speak. "I wrote Jamie a letter telling him exactly how I felt." "And put it in his locker I'm waiting to see what his response to me will be more importantly does he return those same feelings for me." Sawyer confessed.

"Wow I'm sure he will write you something back if not try and talk to you at sometime today." "What made you want to tell him.?" Juliet asked.

"I made a decision that if I found out how he really felt than we could try and rebuild some kind of relationship." "And if doesn't pay any attention to it than that is my sign to move on." Sawyer said to her.

"Sounds like a well thought out plan." "Personally, I've always liked you two together." "It just made sense you got each other in a way that no one else did." Juliet said in response.

"Thanks Jules I'm going to borrow some of your hope today." Sawyer said. As she walked into the direction of her next class.

Waving goodbye to her as she spoke. "I have a feeling you won't need it." "Give me all the details girl." Juliet said. While she placed her hand on her new baby bump. "Morning baby." "Momma has learning to do." She said. Smiling. Heading into the direction of her next class.

Hours passed by. The end of the school day had arrived. Sawyer went looking through her locker for a letter back from Jamie. But found nothing. After a while she had given up the lights were going to turn off and the school was going to be locked. So, that was it then. The wedding was tomorrow. It looked like it would be a fresh start for both sisters. Sawyer thought to herself as she walked outside and headed home.

Flashback

 _Hours earlier_

 _What the hell was Sawyer doing by Jamie's locker. She doesn't have any boundaries. I'm going to see exactly what she put in here. Madison thought to herself. Picking up the envelope. Labeled with his name carefully opening up the flap. And taking out the letter. As she started to read it. The anger inside her building. While she finished it off. "Bitch!" She yelled in the empty hallway._

" _Guess what Sawyer he's mine now and obviously, he didn't want you because he dumped your ass." Madison thought to herself. While she tore the letter into pieces. But not before she took a picture of it. Let's see what the rest of the school thinks about your precious letter. Madison said. Smiling._

… _._


	22. Chapter 22

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Your mouth is poison_

 _Your mouth is wine_

 _Your hands can heal_

 _Your hands can bruise_

 _I don't love you_

 _But I always will._

Sawyer flipped off the alarm on her phone. Turned on the light to her room. And started her morning routine for the day. Shower, picking out her clothes, then putting on some make up and heading out the door downstairs for breakfast. Walking down the stairs slowly as she smiled at the sight of her mom and dad dancing in the kitchen. While her mom was in the middle of cooking breakfast made her happy. She had spent her entire life looking up to them as people and as a couple. Now it was Jenny's turn to get her happy ending. Deep inside Sawyer wondered if a love like that was to out of reach for her to ever really grasp for herself. Today wasn't about anything else but love and happiness. She would be sure to keep the focus on that. Walking down the remaining steps heading straight into the kitchen. At the sound of footsteps. Jake and Peyton pulled apart. "You are just in time for pancakes." Peyton said. Smiling warmly at her. Putting some on her plate passing her the syrup.

"Thanks momma. Where's Jenny.?" Sawyer asked curious. Enjoying the peacefulness of this morning. While she ate.

"She's out went to check on some last-minute wedding things. You'll see her at the church later." Peyton said. Plating the remainder of the pancakes for herself and Jake.

"I'm actually really excited about this wedding." "We haven't had one in years. And I think this will be one of the best." Sawyer said. Finishing her breakfast as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

"I know this will be one to remember Jenny's spent months planning this for months and has everything set to happen at certain time and place." "Anyone who tries to ruin that will face her wrath." Peyton said. Looking up at her. "Have a great day we will see you at the wedding. Peyton said. Smiling watching as her daughter walked out the door.

"I like that smile." Jake said. As he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good because you and our girls are the biggest cause of it." Peyton said. Looking into his eyes.

"All these years later and these words still have the same truth." "I could've held you in my arms forever and it still wouldn't have been long enough." Jake said. Caressing her face with his hand. Leaning down as he kissed her.

"Giving my heart to you was the best decision I had ever made." Peyton said. Leaning over kissing him again.

"Your pancakes are getting cold." Peyton said. Smiling as she looked up at him. Feeling the warmth and safety. Being in the arms of her best friend provided.

"I would much rather keep my focus right where it is." Jake said. Taking her hand in his as the two started to walk down the hallway.

Laying her up against the wall as he kissed her.

…

Sawyer walked through the doors of Tree Hill high school. And noticed all eyes were on her. Ignoring the stares as she headed to her classes. Throughout the day. She heard laughs and comments she couldn't really make out. As she headed out of her last class. Feeling a hand take hers as she turned around. "Let's head to your house." "We can leave for the wedding together." "You know I'm going to need all the help I can get to fit into this dress." "Between the cravings, mood strings, and baby bump, this kid has officially made their presence known." Juliet said. As the two friends headed in the direction of the exit.

"Everyone has been acting really weird around me all day." Sawyer said. While she got into her car.

"You know how it is at this school." "Everything is drama filled." "We have a wedding to prepare for." Juliet said.

Sawyer agreed. Driving home while the girls started singing one of their favorite songs. The car eventually stopping in the driveway. Sawyer got out of the car. Juliet by her side. While she got out her keys and opened the door. Juliet walking in first. Sawyer closing the door behind her. While they headed up the stairs and into the hallway. Then went inside Sawyer's room.

The door shut behind them. Juliet looked around. Thinking of all the memories the two had shared here over the years. Putting her hand on her stomach. Her and Matt would be finding out the gender of the baby in the next appointment. According to the doctor. The baby was growing and developing normally. Which was a relief for everyone.

Juliet's eyes caught a glance at the dress hanging outside the closet.

"This is gorgeous." Juliet said. Turning to Sawyer.

"You're not the only one who thought that." "Jenny basically bought it and shoes as soon as I tried it on." "I will admit it is a nice shade of blue." Sawyer said. Looking to it.

"With a beautiful girl wearing it to match." "Let's get you changed." "Then you can help me." Juliet said.

Sawyer started to get out of the clothes she was wearing. And began to put on the dress. Then looked at herself in the mirror.

Realizing how right they had been. The dress was made for her.

Paired with black heels.

"You're turn Juliet." Sawyer said. Grabbing her dress. From the bag she had left there days before.

Helping her friend into the dress. Smiling once the dress was on.

"You and baby Scott look beautiful." Sawyer said. Hugging her.

"Thanks Jules." "You are a vision in blue." Sawyer said back.

"Let's get to that wedding." Sawyer said. Reopening her bedroom door while they headed out of the house and into her car.

Arriving at the church 30 minutes later.

Walking in side by side. Looking around as headed to the bridal suite.

Opening the door slowly. Where they found Jenny, Peyton, Brooke, Mellie, as they started talking and hugging each other. Peyton started to talk as she looked over at Jenny. "Since we're sticking with tradition." "I thought I would go first giving you something old." Peyton got a small bag from behind her back. Taking out the item. Continuing her explanation.

"I remember so many of our moments together." "Being a part of your family caused me to grow in ways I could have never imagined and having the privilege of being your mom for all these years has taught me that even if people leave that it can open the door to the start of the life you were supposed to have." "And I will never be able to thank you for giving me what I thought I wasn't meant to have. Which is a family." Peyton wiped her eyes. Handing her the blanket.

Jenny uncovered the blanket which revealed a collage of pictures. Spread out but connected by thread. Running her hand carefully on it. Memories flooded her mind. On the bottom where empty spaces for future pictures.

"Thank you, momma." Jenny said. Her voice breaking. Wiping her eyes. Peyton leaning over as she hugged her.

"You welcome Jen. I love you." Peyton said.

The two pulling apart minutes later.

While the rest of the gifts were given out. Then it was time a knock at the door. Was the signal needed. The wedding had officially begun.

Jenny opened the door. Looking up seeing her dad. Smiling at her.

"You look beautiful Jenni bear." Jake said. Taking her arm in his.

Leaning over as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, daddy." Jenny said.

Everyone else began to walk out. Eventually it just being Jenny and Jake. Who were now behind the church doors.

"You did anything and everything to give me the best life you could." "And I've never been able to repay you for any of it." Jenny said. Looking to her dad.

Jake took a breath as he spoke. "You the incredible, powerful, strong, loving, person, daughter, and woman you are. Is more than I could ever ask for." Jake said. Looking back at her.

Knocking on the door gently. As the doors opened.

Inside the church was covered with soft lighting and the playing of a piano. Family and friends looked on while Jenny walked down the aisle beside her father. The two eventually making it down. Jake letting Jenny go. Watching her take the hand of her fiancé. Jake sitting back beside Peyton.

The couple stood facing each other. As they said their vows and were given their rings. Sealing the union with a kiss. Met with applause and cheers afterward.

While they began, they're walk back down the Aisle. As Husband and wife.

Family and friends wiped their eyes with tears of happiness. Following the happy couple to the reception.

The reception

The doors were open the room was large with beautiful windows that bought natural light into the room. Full of color on the walls. And the centerpieces on the table. Guests taking their seats. Everyone celebrated with laughter, memories, and dancing, eventually sitting back down to eat dinner and cake. Then everyone got back up to danced the night away.

"Did you see how happy they were." "I love weddings Luke." "It gives hope whether you've found the love of your life or not." "And luckily for us we found each other." Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

"And we'll spend the rest of our lives together." "Being able to wake up to this face every day is a dream come true." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

Brooke laid her head on his chest. The couple swaying to the music.

…

Needing to take a break after dancing with Matt. Juliet sat down and caught her breath. The baby kicking around. Juliet smiled placing her hand on her stomach.

"Someone is still in the party mode I see." She said softly.

Glancing to the side of her. As she saw Sawyer come to her side.

"Are you okay Jules.?" Sawyer asked sitting next to her.

"I'm fine the baby is tiring me out so I'm taking a break from the party." Juliet said.

"We'll relax together." Sawyer said to her.

Looking into the crowd as she looked back at Juliet.

"What's going on in that head of yours.?" Juliet asked. Turning to face her.

"Have you seen Jamie around.?" She asks.

The mention of his name causing her face to change.

"Jules what is with that look on your face.?" Sawyer asked.

Juliet paused unsure of how to bring it up.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder. Turning her around.

"Juliet, I finally caught you what's going on.?" "Why have you been ignoring me the entire day.?" Jamie asked her.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend." Juliet said to him.

"What is that supposed to mean.?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not doing this here not in front of Sawyer." Juliet said. Looking back at her.

"No, I'm fine say whatever you have to say." Sawyer said to her.

Juliet got up and walked away from where her and Sawyer were sitting. Closing the door behind her. The summer air blowing by.

"How could you.?" Juliet started to say.

"Do you have any idea how in love with you Sawyer is.?" "She's sat there for years watching you and Madison parade around." "Being supportive and giving you advice trying to include her." "Then you break her heart all over again when you stopped being friends with her." "And why is that.?" "Because the girlfriend who hates her asked you too." "Obviously, Sawyer wasn't the only one who was blinded by her feelings and her past with you." Juliet said. Shaking her head.

"In case you missed it today where all the announcements usually are posted that entire board was covered with the letter Sawyer had written to you." "Confessing all her feelings and thoughts and wants for a possible future between the two of you." "It was spread page by page in large print." "For everyone in to read and comment on." "Here name written at the bottom."

Sawyer left that letter for you in your locker." "How did it end up in the hallway for everyone else's eyes.?" "Maybe you should spend a little more time making sure you know the person it is you claim to love." Juliet said. As she turned in the direction of the door. To get back inside.

Looking up at she saw Sawyer looking back at her with tears running down her face. As she started to run away.

"Damn it Sawyer wait!" Juliet said. As she started to go after her.

"You stay I'll go." Jamie said. He started to run after her. Before Juliet could object.

Sawyer kept running trying to remember which direction her house was from here. But the tears were coming to fast down her face. Which made her stop wipe her eyes and sit on the end of the street.

"My private, personal feelings and thoughts that were meant for him to read were read by everyone." Sawyer couldn't process it all.

Relieved when he saw her sitting there.

Hearing footsteps behind her. She got up at the sight of him.

"Get away from me!" She yelled emotion thick in her voice.

"I'm sure you and Madison are besides yourselves with amusement." "Sawyer Scott once again makes a complete fool out of herself."

"I don't know what I was thinking putting myself out there again for you." "When you made it clear just how you feel about me." "By breaking up with me and days later your hand and hand with Madison everywhere."

"I thought being your friend was enough for me." "I could settle for that and move on but it's not true." "I can't just be your friend and push my feelings away and act like they don't exist." "You don't think I've tried dating other people." "Every time I do it never works out." "Because I'm in love with you." "And I've never stopped." "That necklace you gave me on my birthday when we drove to that bed and breakfast and spent the weekend there."

"I Remember just wanting to pause it." "I finally knew what those songs, movies, and TV shows talked about when they mentioned the word love." "Being without you hurts." "But being like this." Sawyer said. Her voice breaking.

As she looked away. "I can't be a part of your life at all anymore."

"It hurts to much I'm tired of crying, and living in memories that will always be tainted." "You belong with a girl like Madison." "I see that now." "So, you go on have that life with her that you always wanted." "Goodbye Jamie." Sawyer said. As she begun once again to walk home.

Jamie grabbed her hand. Causing her to turn around. And face him.

They're eyes locked on each other.

…

 **Author's Note: I love you readers! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Dust has fallen and glass has broken_

 _Finally the coast is clear_

 _We're both standing there_

 _Breathing in the salty air_

 _Trouble that brought us here_

 _Who knows where we're going.?_

 _This looks like the end._

 _But if you say you still want me_

 _We could just reset._

Jamie's POV's

I can't stand this seeing someone I love and care about in such pain. Knowing I was the cause of it. When I broke with Sawyer back then I thought I was doing the right thing. Having this secret relationship wasn't fair to her. And I knew that could only go on for so long before she would want more. Which is what I wasn't capable of doing yet. I was conflicted and unsure of where I saw anything going in my life at that point. But the feelings between us were real. When I met Madison, We literally crashed into each other. I was on my way to class and she was looking down at a book or something and her stuff went flying everywhere I felt so bad. Picking it up and offering to by her a new cup of coffee. She smiled at me. And said it was okay. That she was new and being late was keeping with tradition. I liked that her quick comments and the light in her eyes. When she smiled at you.

"I'm Jamie Scott." I said. extending my hand to her.

"Nice to meet you Jamie Scott." "My name is Madison Landry." She said. And we shook hands. Then that was it. The moment was over. Until we met up again later that day.

I never set out for anyone to get hurt and be heartbroken. I wanted to find a love like my parents have. One where your best friends and in love with each other. But with every decision I have made since then it seems like none of it is working out. The way I thought it would.

I love Madison. There is no denying that. Sawyer and I have this rich history that always seems to pull us back towards each other. Like magnets. I have to make a choice and live with that.

Present time

"Jamie let me go." Sawyer said. Wanting to disappear inside her room. And erase this part of her day.

"Sawyer I'm sorry for my part in what happened between us and making it seem like our friendship didn't mean anything to me." "I was wrong I can admit that and I also know that you deserve to be happy and move on with your life." "I love you too." "But your right none of this is fair which is why I'm letting you go." "Be happy Sawyer." Jamie said. Touching her face with his hand.

"What the hell is going on here.?" The voice said. Causing the two to turn around.

"Madison what are you doing here.?" Jamie asked. Looking to her.

"I came to surprise you." Madison said. Smiling at him.

"There are plenty of other guys in Tree Hill." "Why are you always hanging around my boyfriend.?" Madison asked. Looking to Sawyer.

"I was just leaving." Sawyer said. Continuing the walk to her house.

"I know what you did Madison." "And I can't be with someone who would be so mean and cruel to anyone especially to one of my closest friends." "I'm breaking up with you Madison." "I think that's the best decision for the both of us." Jamie said to her.

"Since we're being honest I was planning on breaking up with you anyway. After high school was over next year we wouldn't see each other at all. You would be at college and I would be traveling the world. So, this was going to happen eventually." "But I am sorry for hurting Sawyer she never did anything to me to deserve that."

"I'll see you around Jamie." Madison said. Taking one last look at him. Before she took off in her car.

Jamie got out his phone and texted Chuck. _Meet me at the River court._ He typed sending it right away.

Minutes later getting a reply.

 _I'm already there." "Are you okay.?"_ Chuck texted back.

Jamie put away his phone and headed towards the River court.

Arriving at the River court some time later. Finding Chuck sitting on the first benches. As Jamie walked over and sat down next to him.

Telling Chuck everything that had happened.

"Wow so that's it then you let them both go." Chuck said. Looking to him.

"It's over with Madison and I." "And Sawyer is going to be moving on too."

Jamie said.

…

Brooke/Lucas's house

The couple walked through the door together. Lucas closing it behind them.

Breaking the kiss. As he looked up at Brooke.

"You were not kidding when you said weddings put you in a mood." Lucas said. Caressing her face with his hand.

"I've missed this and us for so long now."

"You're such a good man, husband, and many other things."

Brooke said. Kissing him again. Breaking the kiss as she took his hand the two walking up the stairs. Through the hallway. Into their bedroom. The door shutting behind them.

Brooke laying them on the bed. which was in the center of the room. "I love you so much." She said. Between kisses.

"I love you too Pretty girl." Lucas said.

Taking her in his arms. Looking into her eyes.

Leaning down reconnecting their lips.

…

Matt/ Juliet

"You are taking the best care of us." Juliet said. Looking up at Matt.

She was laying on the couch. While he had his hand on her stomach trying to feel any new kicks.

"You're going to be such a great dad." "And you've always been a good boyfriend." Juliet said. Leaning over kissing him.

"You are going to be an amazing mom." "Our child is very to have you." Matt said. Taking her hand in his.

….

Months later

Dakota McFadden. Was born with dark hair and blue eyes. Chubby cheeks and wide awake. Weighing in at 4 pounds 5 ounces.

She is welcomed and loved by every member of the family.

….

 **Author's Note: The end of this chapter was a time jump. The school year has ended. And summer has officially begun. Thank you for your support and continued thoughts and ideas. Let me know what you think of the chapter.? And what you think this summer has in store for everyone.**

 **Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 23**

 _I'm stained by you._

 _You were the one_

 _I could run to_

 _You were the one who made me believe_

 _I could be better._

 _You had a way of making me feel special_

 _You had your way_

 _Now I'm trying to pull myself together._

 _It should be easy to let you go_

 _But I love you and I hate that you don't._

The sun rose high and bright on the town of Tree Hill NC. On this Monday morning. Sawyer had been up for about an hour now. Full of excitement over the new art gallery that had opened in town. Today was the grand opening. The name of the Gallery was Shout. In large black letters. That alone peeked her interest she had heard through other people that the owners created all the pieces we would see on the walls. Which sold Sawyer completely. If that hadn't been enough. You had the opportunity to submit your own art to be viewed on the walls as well. Sawyer wasn't as open to that idea. Her drawings had always told her stories. She wasn't sure if she wanted public option added to it.

None the less this summer was going to be a turning point Sawyer was changing into a whole new person. Taking another look at the newest baby picture Juliet had sent her. That was hanging right on her wall. Dakota smiling happily at the camera. She loved her little niece. Juliet and Matt had gotten even more in love and serious about each other. Officially as of a few weeks ago, they had moved in together. Which was such a huge step. One that both of them felt right and at peace about.

But of course, that didn't stop the grandparents from stopping by and visiting. That gave Matt and Juliet a break every once in a while. Putting away another postcard from Jenny who was enjoying traveling to every place she ever dreamed of on her honeymoon. Keeping Sawyer up to date on what her days were like. She was sure her replies sounded so boring in comparison but Jenny being Jenny she would never say that. Looking at herself in the mirror again. Taking a breath. While she walked downstairs.

"There she is our future high school senior." Jake said. Smiling as he saw her."I know before long we'll be clinging to those random texts and every so often visits and letters." "It'll just be the two of us in this big house." "What ever will we do." Peyton said. Smiling at him. As he took her hand.

"You two are perfect for each other." Sawyer said. Laughing as she shook her head. Taking a seat at the breakfast table. Beginning to eat her dad's favorite homemade oatmeal. That her mom always said. Should have been made into a dessert. Checking the time on her phone.

"Don't worry you'll be first in line." "I wouldn't want to be the person who tries to cut in front of you." "Remember the book store opening." Peyton said. Looking to her.

"Hey there were limited copies and it was first edition." Sawyer said in her own defense.

"Whatever you say baby." "Let us know how it goes." "If you get discovered by someone famous in the art world just make sure you make it clear that your artistic abilities were from your mother." "Who is along with your father very proud of their talented daughter." "Who looks more like me every day." Peyton said. Smiling as she hugged her.

"Love you momma."

"Love you too daddy."

"I won't be late." Sawyer said. As she walked out the door. Heading into her car. And down the street.

"I am the luckiest man in the world." Jake said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"You're just figuring that out." Peyton said. Leaning over kissing him.

…

Brooke/Lucas's house

Brooke sighing deeply as she passed the room that used to Juliet's as she walked back downstairs with an empty laundry basket in her hands.

Placing it down by the machines. While she grabbed her sketchbook. Taking a seat next to Lucas. Who was rereading the latest draft of his book.

Putting it to the side of him when he saw Brooke.

"If there is one thing I've learned it's that there is something wrong when Brooke Davis isn't talking." "What is it Pretty girl.?" Lucas asked turning to her.

"It's too quiet in here." "I miss Juliet and Dakota." "The noise and the crying." "It's just you and me in here." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"I was holding off on giving this wanting it to be a surprise." "Seeing that look on your face tells me you could use this right now so here." Lucas said.

Going over to the drawer placing an envelope on her lap. As he sat back down.

"Luke who on earth in this from.? The front is blank." Brooke asked.

"I have the original envelope I didn't want the surprise to get ruined so I put the letter in a plain envelope. You'll know who it's from once you read it." Lucas said to her.

Curious Brooke took the letter from the envelope. Unfolded the pages and began to read. _Dear Brooke Davis. I'm not sure if you'll even remember me. Because it was such a long time ago. I recently got the information I had requested and found a way to contact you. When I was 17 my parents sat me down and told me you the woman who took care of me when I came to Tree Hill for a heart surgery when I was just a baby. And that because of your kindness and love I was able to make a full recovery and be sent back to them. I just wanted to personally thank you from the bottom of my heart. And was wondering if you would be opening to meeting with me. I want to give you a chance to see that your decision to take me in was beyond the right one. Honestly, I would love the chance to know about you and your life. What you've done since our short time together. I am amazed at the empire you've built and I appreciate being able to of benefited from your huge heart. Feel free to write me back or call me I left my contact information with your husband. Sincerely Angie._

Tears falling from her eyes. While she wiped them away. Taking a breath. Before she spoke. "It's Angie." "She wants to meet me." "Luke, I don't even know what to say." Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

"I'll go with you to meet her if you want." Lucas said. Taking her in his arms.

While he wiped her tears away.

"Yea of course you were such a help with her." "Luke what if I don't meet up to her expectation what if she doesn't like me.?" Brooke asked. Vulnerability in her voice.

"She's going to love you." "Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday."

"You've done it Brooke." "This family, the line, Angie, Sam." "If you need to hear why I love you I'll go on all night." "You're my world Brooke." Lucas said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"I love you too Luke." Brooke said. Smiling up at him. As she laid in his arms.

…

Nathan/ Haley's house

His parents already out for the day. Jamie didn't want to spend another day inside. Just because he wanted to avoid answering people's questions. Getting into his car driving around slowly. Taking back streets. As he eventually reached the beach.

Looking around while he saw no one else was really around. Or if they were no one was paying attention. Which was fine by him. Getting out of the car. Parking in the parking lot. Beginning his walk up the trail. Looking around at the nature around him. Soon stopping once he reached the edge. Closing his eyes listening to water rushing below him. Carefully taking off his shirt. Leaving it to the side. As he backed up started to run then jumped in. Soon after the water overtaking him. His heart pounding. And a smile came to his face.

This was his new reality. He thought to himself. Getting out of the water shaking off the excess water as he started up the cliff again. Cliff, jumping it was an adrenal rush. Giving him a reminder that he was still here.

"I just wanted to feel something." The voice echoing in his head.

Juliet and Matt's

"You're the most beautiful little girl in the whole world."

Juliet said. Smiling at her daughter. Who was touching her face. With her tiny hand.

"Momma loves you so much." Juliet said to her.

"Morning Jules." Matt said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"Good morning Dakota." Matt said. Kissing her cheek. As she laughed.

"Between both our parents we're going to run out of room to put all of her stuff." Juliet said. Looking up at him.

"No worries babe we have plenty of space." "Plus, who can resist that face." Matt said. Looking to Dakota.

 _Flashback_

 _Months back_

" _I want to ask permission from both of you."_

" _The two people who love her the most in the world."_

" _If I had your blessing to ask Juliet to marry me.?" Matt asked. Looking to Lucas and Brooke._

 _Who looked at each other. Then back at him._

" _Yes, Matt you do we love you and you love our girls." "We couldn't ask for more than that." "Welcome to the family son." Lucas said._

 _Brooke got up and hugged him. As he showed them the ring he had picked out for her._

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? This summer will be life changing for everyone. As always review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 24**

 _But, our biggest regrets are not for the things we did - but, for the things we didn't do. Things we didn't say that could've save someone that we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way."_

Jamie sat on the beach. Under one of the many shady trees. Looking out at the waves in front of him. When he heard, his name being called. Causing him to turn his head around. Looking up to see Chuck looking back at him.

"Did you lose your phone or something.? I've been texting you." Chuck asked looking to him.

"No I left it at home." "For that exact reason, I didn't want people bothering me with texts and calls." "What is so important that you had to track me down like this.?" Jamie asked. Looking back at him.

"I had to know if the rumor I heard was true so I figured I would go straight to the source." Chuck said.

"Well what is it Chuck.?" Jamie asked. Not bothering to hid his annoyance.

"I heard you quit the team but I knew that had to be a rumor because." Chuck began to say. Jamie looked back at him. Starting to speak cutting him off.

"It is no rumor it's true." "I'm no longer a Raven." Jamie said.

Looking out at the waves again.

"Jamie that makes no sense you love basketball and everything that comes with it." Chuck said to him.

"Actually, I don't and this is the end of this conversation because I have to go." Jamie said. Getting up as he went to his car. Leaving the beach.

…

Sawyer was in awe at the photographs and art features. That were stunning put together with a real love of their craft. A variety of colors and personal touches. Looking around she saw other people taken by everything as much as she was. Which made her full of happiness. She had been sketching so much lately. It was as if she was given this completely new perspective. And wanted to create and express herself as much as she could. If she was being honest she missed Jamie. He had been a part of her life for years. But she understood his decision. And was glad that the triangle between himself, her and Madison had ended. As far as she was concerned boys were not on the agenda this summer. The only thing she was focused on was becoming the best version of herself possible.

"Hopefully my message comes across clearly." "This is the first time my paintings have been out on display and it took a lot of convincing to make it happen." The voice said. From behind him.

Turning around to see who the voice was realizing she didn't know who this person was.

"Hi I'm Ryan Jacobs. He said. Extending his hand to her.

"I'm Sawyer Jagielski." "Nice to meet you this place is incredible." Sawyer said. Looking to him.

"Thanks, my parents will be glad to hear that their place is getting such a warm reception from the residents of Tree Hill." Ryan said to her.

"How can it not be it's completely captivating." Sawyer said.

"All those years of travel and hours of drawing are being appreciated." "I really admire them for following their dreams and opening up this place." Ryan said in response.

"I will be bringing by my friends and family so look out for more new customers." Sawyer said. As she headed towards the door.

"I will do just that." "It was nice meeting you Sawyer." Ryan said.

"See you around Ryan." Sawyer said. As she waved goodbye.

…

"It's nice being able to get some time alone." "We've been pretty busy with Dakota I really appreciate your parents babysitting for us." Juliet said. Looking over at him.

"Trust me they have no problem watching her anytime." "And I know what you mean." Matt said. Looking into her eyes. As he took her hand.

"You've handled everything we've went through with such grace and strength." "I couldn't imagine living this life and raising our daughter without you." "All of our days won't be filled with these quiet afternoons and without problems that will arise. But I know that together we can get through everything and anything and I want to give you the life that you deserve and promise to continue to be the person who is deserving of your love." "Juliet Karen Scott." "Will you marry me.?" Matt asked. As he kneeled down on one knee. With a ring in front of her.

Tears in her eyes. As she starts to speak. "Yes Matt of course I will." "I love you so much." Juliet said. Tears running down her face.

While he leaned over kissing her. Slipping the ring on her finger. Taking her in his arms.

….


	26. Chapter 26

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 25**

 _"What A frightening thing is the human, a mass of gages, and dials, and registers, but we can read only a few and those perhaps not accurately."_

"I don't feel right about this Nathan." Haley said. Looking over at him. Her hand carefully shutting the door behind them.

"I know you don't and I don't either but something is going on with him Hales neither know what it is but I'm telling you something isn't right here and he won't talk to us and it seems like he's pulled away from his friends too." "And as long as we get out of here before he gets home it will be fine." "Then we can confront him with what we do find." "Plus, my parents used to raid my room all the time." Nathan said to her as he opened the door to the closet.

"And you ended up emancipating yourself from them and moving out rarely seeing them." "For months at a time and when you did it was strained." "Do you really want to take that risk of pushing Jamie farther from us." Haley asked. Looking to him.

"No but we have no other choice." Nathan said. As he started carefully looking through the closet.

Haley walked to the other side opening drawers where she found a closed metal container.

"Nathan, I found something." Haley said. Taking it in her hands as she sat on chair inside the room.

"We should open it." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Here you take it." Haley said. Placing it in his hands. As he opened the container slowly.

Shifting through random scraps of paper. Nathan finds and opens an envelope with money inside it. Underneath it a fake ID. Lastly a letter addressed to the both of them.

Nathan shows what he's found to Haley. The couple then decides to put everything back and confront Jamie about it later on tonight. As they exited his bedroom hand and hand. Going back downstairs.

…

"I have some of the money with me now." "The rest is at home."

"You sure they don't card in here.?" Jamie asked him.

"Of course, you think I tell you to come here if they did." The other guy said. Leaving the store.

"Can I get two bottles off your top shelf.?" Jamie asked calmy.

Bringing the money out of his wallet. And placing it on the counter.

As the cashier put the alcohol in bags and handed it back to Jamie. Putting the money in cash register.

Jamie quickly taking off out the door.

Going back into the car he had been in.

Handing the guy one bottle as he put the other away.

"I need that way more than you." "Trust me now I have to get back." "Before anyone notices how long I've been gone." Jamie says. As the other person starts to drive.

…

"Are you and Matt thinking Vegas or a big traditional wedding.?" Sawyer asked. Looking through Juliet's closet.

"We're thinking small and in someone's backyard or something." "We want to celebrate us and Dakota even though she won't remember it." Juliet said. Smiling taking a look down at her ring.

"My parents were so happy for us." "Matt's parents were too."

"You never told me what happened with that Rachel woman claiming to be Matt's mom after that exchange you two had in the gym." Sawyer said. Looking over at her.

"There is nothing to say." "She's obviously insane." "Or just trying to cause trouble for Matt and his parents."

Juliet said.

"So, tell about what happened at the opening anything interesting happen.? Juliet asked curious.

"No nothing to out of the ordinary I did meet the owners son he seemed cool so that's nice and I saw these incredible pieces and the energy in that place is so inspiring." Sawyer said. Looking back at her.

"So the owners son Is our age.?" Juliet asked.

Fixing the things on her dresser.

"Yea if not a year older." Sawyer said.

"Cute.?" Juliet asked.

"What does that have to do with the art pieces.?" Sawyer asked her.

"Nothing I'm just curious how long you're going to stay stuck on a guy who basically let you walk out of his life." Juliet said.

"You don't get it Jules it's easy for you." "Matt and you are the completely right for each other." "You've known that since the beginning." "Jamie and I are complicated." Sawyer said. As she looked at an older picture on the wall.

"All I'm saying is that you deserve to be happy and maybe you should take everything that happened between the two of you as a sign." "People don't always work as a couple." "And in your case even friends may be asking too much." "Think about it." Juliet said.

As she went back to what she was doing.

Sawyer let her words sink in. While they started talking about what else was going on in their lives.

…

 _You asked me not to stay_

 _It's crazy how love stays with me_

 _I know when it hurts me_

 _Cause I don't wanna fight this war_

 _Love and fear_

 _Apologies._

…

The song played on the radio. Jamie looked at a picture of himself and Sawyer he had found when he had been cleaning out his car.

Smiling at the look on their faces.

A memory coming over him.

 _Flashback_

 _Heading home after being at the River court with Chuck. Quietly walking through the front door and going up to his room. Closing the door behind him as he turned on the lamp on his desk. Sat down and started to write. He couldn't get the image of her walking away from him out of his mind._

 _Dear Sawyer. I wanted to say so much more to you. But my pride got in the way. Hearing the pain in your voice and everything you said to me. Made me truly see what I've been putting you through and I'm sorry. I know those simple words are nowhere near enough._

 _What you've deserved from the beginning was my honesty. I couldn't give you that. And let me tell what I remember. The way you light up about the simplest things, the warmth of your hugs and feeling of security I get just being near you holding your hand. The fact that you love so hard it impossible to not want to soak up every ounce of it. Looking into your eyes feels like I'm finally home. You were so beautiful. I spent an hour watching you sleep. I was scared of just how in love with you I was. And I regret letting you leave that room. Thinking I want undo anything that happened between us. I love you. Only you. My heart, and soul were in your hands before and after that night. Once you read this you'll see exactly who I've always wanted, needed, and loved._

 _I love you Jamie._

The letter sitting in his car. Un mailed. Sitting in the envelope.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the letter.? And what you think Jamie is up to.? Will Sawyer take Juliet's advice and move on.? Let know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 26**

 _"Much as some of us fight it, our parents have a mystical hold over us, the power to affect our thoughts and emotions the way only they can. It's a bond that changes over time, but doesn't diminish, even if they're half a world away, or in another world entirely. It's a power we never fully understand. We're left only to wonder that when our time comes, what kind of hold will we have on our children?"_

Throwing out the alcohol down the drain. As he took the bottle in his hand. Planning to put it away. When he saw his parents in the living room.

Which stopped him in his tracks. Turning in the direction when he heard his father's voice. "Jamie, can you come in here we need to talk to you.?" Nathan said. Minutes later Jamie walked inside taking a seat beside them. When he began to talk.

"Mom, dad I promise you I can explain." Jamie said. Looking up at them.

"What is going on with you Jamie.?" "You've been secretive and being distant we just want to know what you're going through so if there is a problem we can figure out the best way to help you." Haley said. Looking to him.

"We found this box with money a fake id, and a letter addressed to us in your room. What do you have to say about that son." Nathan said to him.

"It's not what it looks like which sounds cliché I know." "But it's the truth." "I've been dealing with certain decisions I've made and it's just been hitting me harder than expected." "I quit the basketball team." "I wasn't happy playing anymore or being a part of it." "I should have told you what I decided. Before I did it." "You did tell me I had to be my own man and that it didn't matter what I did that you would support my choices." "That still applies doesn't it.?" Jamie asked them.

"Of course, Jimmy Jam we love you." Haley said. looking him in the eyes.

"I wanted to do something different with my summer." "Find something that would take me in a different direction." "I saw the offer online and went to inquire about it and they said I was just what they were looking for." "The money is from the job I've been doing." "I'm working uncover with the police." "Getting involved in a different crowd getting accepted by them and keeping tabs on where we go in terms of illegal activity." "Today I was taken to this store. Where they sell alcohol to minors without bothering to card them." "I wrote you the letter so I could explain in better detail."

"You know me I wouldn't throw my future away." Jamie said. Looking to them.

"Thank you for telling us the truth." "And please be careful how much longer will you be doing this.?" Haley asked him.

"A few more weeks." "Then I give the police all the places I went to and they arrest the people who sold to me." Jamie said.

"You've given us a lot to absorb." "You can go back to what you were doing." Nathan said.

Watching as Jamie started to leave the room.

….

Matt/ Juliet's

"Mommy and daddy are getting married Dakota." Juliet said happily.

Dakota looking up at her as she clapped her hands.

"Do you think our relationship will change after we get married.? Juliet asked him.

"I do I think we'll feel more at peace and grounded knowing we have each other for the rest of our lives." Matt said. Taking her in his arms.

Leaning over kissing her.

"I'm going to put Dakota down for her nap." "Then we can pick this up when I get back." Juliet said. Kissing him quickly. While she headed back over to pick up the fussing baby.

…

Mouth/Mellie's house

With Mellie, out with their daughter for a girl's day. Mouth had the house to himself. Which was something he didn't get the opportunity to have that often so he enjoyed it. Putting his iPad down as he went to open the knocking at the door. Realizing he couldn't ignore it anymore. And turned the knob slowly.

A feeling of shock and uncertainty came over him.

"Rachel." He said softly.

Smiling as she spoke.

"Marvin after all this time." "You still look at me like it's the first time we met." "You have no idea how long and much I've missed you and wanted to see you and Matt." Rachel said. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

…

"Luke, do you see her.?" Brooke asked. Anxious and excited. Mixed with no sleep the night before. In anticipation for this meeting.

"Not yet Brooke." Lucas said back to her. Putting his hand in hers. Trying to calm and reassure her.

"What if we got the date or time wrong.?" "What if she was here and left.?" Brooke asked. Her panic setting in.

As she felt a slight touch on her shoulder. Causing her to turn around.

"Excuse me I think I'm the person you've been waiting for." "Are you Brooke Davis.?" The young woman asked.

"Yes." Brooke said to her.

"I'm so glad you got my letter." "Nice to meet you again." "I'm Angie." She said. Smiling warmly.

Brooke overcome with emotion. Opened her arms and hugged her.

Tears falling from her eyes. "Look at you." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes. When they pulled apart minutes later.

"And you must be Lucas I have you to thank as well." "I heard you were a huge help at the time. I wouldn't have become who I am today or have the life I do without the both of you." "My family was going through a difficult time and were desperate to get me the medical care I needed." "After I was back home and settled." "My parents got confirmation that the medical bills were paid for." "You did that simply because you cared so deeply." "I hope I gave you something during a time together because you gave us so much." Angie said. As she sat down.

"You did my dream to become a mother was even more apparent to me after taking care of you." "So yes, you gave me just as much back." Brooke said. Taking her hand.

"I didn't come alone there was someone I wanted you to meet." Angie said. Getting up as she extended her hand. The sound of footsteps coming quickly.

"This is my son Malcolm." "Meet Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Angie said to him.

…


	28. Chapter 28

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 27**

 _Sometimes I wonder if anything is absolute anymore. Is there still right and wrong, good and bad, truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable? Left to interpretation. Gray?_

Taken aback by her words and the affect her presence had on him. He fought back the emotions he felt and spoke. "You have no reason to be here Matt is doing amazingly well and doesn't need you coming here and causing unnecessary pain and confusion for him. You may be his biological mother you haven't raised him or spend a single day with him since he's been born." "So please drop the act you're not here for Matt." Mouth said. Looking away from her.

Rachel walked closer to him. Her steps slow and cautious. Unable to keep her emotions at bay any longer. "Don't do that downplay what we were to each other and make it seem like I never cared that couldn't be farther from the truth." "I've held on to that picture we took together." "Minutes after Matt was born because aside from it being one of the happiest moments of my life it was the last memory I had before everything fell apart."

"I've spend the past 17 years trying to fill the hole in my heart and my life since I watched you leave the hospital with him. Through my bedroom window." "It was like someone ripped my heart out and ran with it." "I regret signing those papers, letting you leave, telling you that I couldn't and wouldn't be in this with you." "I've kept up with things in Tree Hill." "I heard that he's engaged and that he has a daughter." "He's incredible and I had no part in that." "He looks so much like you I've seen a picture of him." "Handsome, loving, and kind." "Just like his dad." Rachel said. Looking up at him.

"If you somehow kept tabs on what's been happening here I'm sure you could of found out where he lived and went and attempted to talk to him and make your case." Mouth said to her.

"I thought of that but I remembered he has no idea who I am." "I'm a stranger to him which is no one's fault but my own." "Which is why I came here I had to see you." "You know me." "You are the only man who I've ever loved." "Who has seen the less but together parts and found a way to piece it back together." "You wanted us to be a family and we were so young and I was so messed up over everything my own parents put me through that I couldn't imagine being a mother and being with you in the way you wanted to be." "I was scared and wanting to handle all my worry and fear on my own." "Which destroyed absolutely everything we had built."

"I never stopped loving you." "I know that you waited for me." "And I'm sorry for hurting you and breaking your heart the way that I did." "You never deserved that." "I'm not here to disrupt the lives going on here." "Matt and his family and you and yours." "I just needed you to know all of this." "Before I walked out away for good." "I'm so in love with you I can barely stand it." "But now it's too late." Rachel wiped her eyes. Touched his face with her hand. Looking into his eyes. As she felt his hand go on hers.

"Rach." He said. His voice breaking with emotion. While he watched, her walk away. Once again, a part of his heart went with her.

Taking a breath. As he went back into his house.

…

Hours Later

Jamie took a breath. Keeping his face as unemotional as possible. The words repeating in his mind. The driver of the car pushing harder on the gas into the night. Trying to find the words to respond instead he kept coming up empty.

"We know everything." The voice said. His face staring back at Jamie with dark eyes.

"Hand over the phone the longer you have it the more idea of a location they will have." "And we both know that would only work in your favor." The man said.

"I don't have one and I don't know what you think you heard but it's a lie." Jamie said. Trying to keep his voice from shaking with fear.

"You're working with the cops." "Your name is James Lucas Scott." "You have a very rich famous family." "You had us all fooled." "You think I'm going to have my life and business taken away from me over some kid." "You have another thing coming." He said. Looking back at him.

"My family knows what I've been doing." "They are going to notice that I'm late and that I didn't call." "You don't have to do this." Jamie said.

"Yes, I do." The voice said. In that moment, Jamie grabbed the steering wheel. Swerving in this direction and that direction.

Pushing his foot on the gas. Bracing himself for the crash. As the car ran into a tree.

Jamie quickly got out of the car. And started to run. Down the dark and winding streets. Going until he couldn't run anymore. Looking around he saw houses he didn't recognize.

Taking his phone from his pocket. Turning it on the phone unable to work because their no connection. The panic beginning to set in as he saw the sky get darker.

Taking a breath. As he continued to walk. Sometime later. Exhaustion starting to set in as he stopped walking. Trying to see if his phone had picked up signal.

Relieved as he saw bars started to rise.

Sitting down as he started to make a call.

Dialing the number, he knew would be up at this hour. He hoped so at least. Putting the phone to his ear as the call rang, once more than a final time. As he heard a voice on the other end of the phone start to speak

"Jamie what is it what's wrong.?" Sawyer said with concern in her voice.

"I need you." Jamie said. The phone shaking in his hands. As she started to talk again.

"Tell me where you are." Sawyer said.

Jamie described his surroundings the best he could.

Sawyer told him she knew exactly where he was and that she was on her way.

He had stayed on the phone with her. Listening as she got into her car and started to drive.

It wasn't until a time later that he saw her car coming towards him. Walking up to the passenger seat door opening slowly. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't understand why had she come. After everything that had happened between them.

"I figured you would be cold even though it's summertime." "It gets freezing at night." "I bought you a coffee and the sweatshirt you left in my closet. When you stayed over and we talked all night. Looking up at the stars through my window." Sawyer said.

Handing him the coffee and sweatshirt.

His hands instantly warming. And shaking started to subside. As he pulled on the sweatshirt.

"We should be home soon." "You could go through your window I know you don't want to worry your parents about why you were out so late."

Sawyer said. Looking to him.

"My room is always an option to the chair that you could sleep on is still there and you could always just head to school with me in the morning after you stop by your house to get ready." Sawyer said.

"I don't get it Sawyer why would you go through all of this for me.?" Jamie asked her.

"Because your." "Your you and I know that you wouldn't have called unless you needed it." Sawyer said. Taking her eyes off him.

The two eventually making it back to her house. She quietly snuck inside. With him following her lead. As they went up the stairs and into the hallway. Which lead to her room.

Once they were inside with the door closed. Jamie looked at her and started to speak. The light reflecting off her face from the small light that was turned on. So, they weren't tripping over each other.

"Thank you for tonight and for all the other times you've put me and feelings above your own." "You are so good to me." He said. Touching her face with his hand.

Her heart jumping at their sudden closeness.

"We should go to bed." "It's late." Sawyer began to say. Trying to het ahold of her emotions.

Jamie taking hold of her hand. Her face turning slowly as he faced him.

Her eyes locking on his as he spoke.

"I love you." "I'm in love with you." "It's taken so long to admit it but it's the truth." "I want you." "Your it for me Sawyer." "No games." "No more come here then push away." "Me and you." "Beginning the future, we talked about." Jamie said. Bringing her closer to him.

"I love you too." Sawyer said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

Taking her face in his hands. He leaned over kissing her.

Her hands going to his back. As she pulled him closer.

Kissing him. Minutes later they pulled apart.

Sawyer not wanting to speak. Attempting to seal this moment into her memory.

"Wow I forgot how right this felt." "Being with you." He said. Looking into her eyes.

Sawyer unhooked her gaze and went to her drawer.

Got out the necklace he had given her. Walking back over to him. Lifting it up so he could see it.

"Remember this.?" Sawyer asked. Looking back at him.

"How could I forget it gave this to you for your birthday it was the perfect day in every aspect." "I didn't think you would have kept it." Jamie said.

"I couldn't get rid of it." "It meant and still means so much to me."

"Could you help me put it on.?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said. Taking it from hand.

Putting it around her neck.

Bringing her closer to him. Leaning over kissing her neck then her shoulder.

Clasping the necklace on.

As she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm speechless." He said. Looking back at her.

Moving the stray hair from her eyes. With his hand.

"Goodnight Sawy." Jamie said. Smiling at her.

As he went lay on the couch in her room.

"Goodnight Jamie." Sawyer said. While she climbed back into her bed.

…

 **Author's Note: These two are everything. Let me know your thoughts on these two rekindling their relationship.? And your thoughts on the chapter.?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 28**

 _But I guess its always been that way- wanting to be loved... to find someone that makes your heart ache in a good way._

Matt had just come by and picked up his sister telling his parents he was in the need for some one on one time with her and would bring her home by dinner. Mouth watched the happiness that came across his wife's face when he was there. The light in her eyes. The sense of love and safety she felt. He knew that he could keep it from her. But that was not how their relationship went. It was complete honesty. When he met her years ago, And felt like a true relationship was building and introduced her to Matt. The two of them connected as if she had always been there. It made his heart full.

"Mel can we talk.?" Mouth said. Looking in her direction.

"Sure, let's sit down you sound so serious." "How was your morning.?" "We had breakfast and went to the spa she had so much fun." "I'm so enjoying this extra time with her." "She's growing up so fast we are really going to have our hands full with her when she becomes a teenager." "But between you and Matt I don't think we'll have anything to worry about." Mellie said. Smiling at him. Putting her hand in his.

Taking a breath. As he started to speak. "Rachel came by here while the two of you were gone." Mouth said. Looking her in the eyes.

"What.!" "Why and how does she even know where we live!" "Don't answer that." "What could she possibly have to say for herself.?" "And let me guess she cried and made you almost feel sorry for her." "She has some nerve." "Did you slam the door in her face." "I wish I would have been here to see that." "What did she have to talk to you about.?" Mellie said. Looking back at him.

Mouth paused remembering her words and the look in her eyes and on her face. The fact that he didn't just tell her to leave and let her say what she needed to say. The emotion and pain in her voice made his heart ache. And he hated that. Inside him somewhere wanted to reach out and comfort how broken she was in front of him. But then he thought back to what had bought them to this point and reconsidered. Feeling relief watching as she walked away. She had broken his heart in the worse way possible and yet. He wanted to protect her as well as himself. Which raised questions in himself that he didn't want to answer.

Looking back at his wife as he answered her. "Nothing that matters now." "She said she didn't want to cause trouble for Matt and would be gone soon." "So, there will no need to bring her up again." Mouth said.

"Good because she's done her fair amount of damage and isn't even worth a place in our thoughts or memories." "Do you want to order in.?" "Go out.?" "Or I could cook something you know I like trying those recipes on the cooking apps.?" Mellie asked. Looking over at him.

"Whichever you want babe." Mouth said. Leaning over kissing her. Smiling as she got up. And headed for the kitchen.

"She's on her way out of town." "You are never going to have to see her or think about her again." Mouth thought to himself. As he went into the dining room and began to set the table.

….

"That necklace is beautiful." "Where did you get it.?" "And why haven't I seen it before.?" Juliet said. Looking up at Sawyer. While she took a seat in the passenger seat of her car.

The two friends were headed out for the day. "I've had it for years and it's been too painful for me to really talk about so I just left it in my drawer in my room." "And Jamie had given it me for my birthday as a gift isn't it amazing." Sawyer said. Looking down at it.

"Why where it now.?" Juliet asked curious.

"Because of what happened last night." Sawyer said. Slowing down as she turned up the music on the radio.

"What happened.?" Juliet asked unsure of where this was going.

"Jamie and I got back together." Sawyer said happily. Looking to her smiling.

Spitting out the drink she was sipping. As she turned to Sawyer and spoke.

"Sawyer, you can't be serious." Juliet said. Looking back at her.

"I am and things are going to be different this time I know it." Sawyer said to her.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you aren't' happy for me." Sawyer said to her.

"No, I'm not at all I mean Sawyer come on he broke your heart." "Was in this complete indecision about you and Madison, dumps her then days later he wants to act like that never happens. Wakes you up in the middle of the night claiming he needs your help and you come to his rescue." "He says some stuff and your putty in his hands once again." "I mean how desperate are you to not end up alone that you would put up with a guy treating you that way.?" She asks her.

"Who the hell do you think you are Juliet!" Sawyer yelled back at her.

Stopping the car in the parking lot. As she turned to her.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to have what you and Matt have." "Some of us actually have to find love for ourselves." "Not rely on our circumstances to seal our futures.!" Sawyer yelled back at her.

"What are you talking about.?!" Juliet yells at her.

"Matt only asked you to marry him because you got pregnant." "Do you really think he wanted to get married." "You are only in high school." "So, before you judge me think about your own choices.?" "Or lack thereof." Sawyer yelled back.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on Mouth and Rachel.? And Mellie. Should Mouth go see Rachel before she leaves town.? What are your thoughts on the argument between Sawyer and Juliet.? What are your thoughts on the chapter overall.? Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 29**

 _I'm not yours_

 _You're not mine_

 _Our worlds collided at the wrong time._

 _You and I we're not the same_

 _We're just pretending_

 _So, you could be whole again._

 _You don't mean_

 _Nothing._

 _Every word is like poison._

 _But because it's in my blood._

 _I won't run from it._

 _Until I'm whole again._

Believe it or not I actually thought that he would yell at me. Completely shutting me out. Which I would have deserved instead he let my words emotional and greatly hidden be heard and in his eyes. I thought I saw something. A flicker of the man who loved me with all of my flaws and in a way showed me that I never needed to change anything about myself. My heart and intention were good. It was my execution that made situations complicated. When I locked eyes with him. And he put his hand on top of mine. For those few seconds my mind went blank. He always had the tendency to make those small moments so meaningful causing them to stick out the most in my memory. Whenever I thought of us. A dance, A kiss. Before I was able to get to far down memory lane. Knocking at my door. Made me stop pull myself together and refocus.

Taking quick steps. Looking around the room. Thinking it was probably room service. As she turned the knob slowly. Looking up as she suddenly felt nervous and out of place.

"Mouth." Rachel said softly.

"Rachel." "I'm sure your wondering why I'm here." He said. Looking back at her.

"I am." "Come in it's dark and late." "Plus, the channels here aren't very good so people are always looking for entertainment." "I would rather our conversation stay private." Rachel said.

Moving inside. While Mouth went farther into the room. Hearing the shut of the room door caused him to take a breath. Before he spoke. Looking around the hotel room. In the drive over here going back and forth in his mind whether seeing her was a huge mistake. But he couldn't let her leave without knowing how he felt. After all this he never thought they would cross paths again. Obviously, the universe had another plan in mind. Taking a seat in the first empty chair he saw. She sat across from him. With her arms wrapped around her.

"What I wanted to say was that I waited for you." "For years with this hope which seems so naïve now." "While I raised Matt watching him grow from this boy into an outstanding young man." "Wanting nothing more than for you to experience it with us but I knew that not being apart of this family that the two of us had created was your choice and thought about how easy it would be to hate you for it."

"But then I would see glimpses of you in Matt and I knew that you loved him." "It was the fear, uncertainty, and lack of strong family that kept you away." "Which my made my heart break for you." "Because of everything you were missing." "I took myself out of it." "I had to we had made these plan, a life we had wanted to create as time went on." "I pushed those thoughts and feelings away."

"What would keeping them in the present do for either of us." "If I'm being honest." "I couldn't get what you said out of my mind." "I wanted to make you feel better." "Because in that moment I didn't see the girl who left us." "I saw the woman I had never gotten over." "Falling apart by every seem and needed to reach out to you in some way because you are so much more important and capable of love than you realize." Mouth said. His eyes locked on hers.

Rachel got up and walked over to him. Putting her hands on his face.

Like she had done earlier that day. "We had full meaningful chapters to our story no one ever really realized how real and true our feelings were." "When you asked me to marry you all those years ago." "I froze I saw myself repeating every single mistake and wrong turn because for most of my life that's the only thing people would notice."

"Not how much I wanted and truly desired to change." "I meant every single word I said to you." "And I'm sorry for letting you go." "That regret will haunt me for as long as I live." "Having the world at your fingertips and watching it float away." "Because of your own fear is humiliating and heartbreaking all at once."

"I'm completely in love with you." "You were always too good to me and for me which is why I ruined it and pushed you so far away you had no other choice but to move on." "You were my best friend." "You knew me inside and out."

"Being apart has been so difficult I have yet to fully describe it." "I need to go." Rachel said. Removing her hands from his face. Wiping her tears with the backs of her hands.

Her hands shaking as she began to finish her packing.

"Rach I love you too." Mouth said his voice breaking. Tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't lose you again." His voice thick with emotion. As he saw her look over at him.

Stopping what she was doing. Putting her hands on his. Looking straight into his eyes as she spoke.

"You were always the stronger one out of us both." "Meant for this life." "Me I moved around so much." "I never got the point of caring about people when I would end up leaving anyway." "Your home for me." "How blessed was I to experience true love." "I must have some good karma hidden away."

"I have to get going." "If I keep looking into your eyes." "And talking about this." "I'm going to cry again." "And I don't want to." "I can't say goodbye to you." Rachel said. Leaning over as she hugged him tightly.

Mouth closing his eyes. As he took her into his arms.

Holding her closely. The tears in his eyes. That he had held back. Fell from his face. Wiping them quickly. While they began to pull apart.

Taking a breath. Picking up her luggage walking them over to the door.

Looking back at him. Not being able to move. As she felt his hand go on top of hers.

Leaning over as he kissed her gently.

Rachel wanting to give into him. With every passing second. Their bond and connection.

Went beyond anything physical it was like they were one heart and soul. Her heart pounding loudly. Breaking the kiss.

….

 **Author's Note: These two. So, emotional. Their history and connection. Goes so deep. And there are obviously lingering feelings there. What do you think will happen next.? Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 30**

 _I can't tell you where I've been now_

 _A dream can be cruel_

 _When it haunts you like this._

 _I slept my failures_

 _And I started to grieve._

 _I love you_

 _Was all she said._

The room quiet. Eyes locked on each other. Catching their breaths.

"We can't." she said. Unshed tears burning her eyes. As she looked away. Separating from him. Picking up the picture she kept next to her. So it was the first and last sight she saw every day. Kissing it lightly. Walking back over to him. Handing the picture to him.

"In memory of what could have been." "You hold onto that for me." The picture was of herself, him, and Matt. As a baby hours after he was born. A memento she treasured but knew that holding onto it for anytime longer would only prolong the pain of not being a part of his life. Tonight was the end of this chapter for both of them. Matt had a beautiful life with the love and stability she wanted for him. She would never be able to forgive herself if she caused any disruption in that.

Walking over to the luggage she had put aside.

"You keep enjoying and making a mark on the world." "You inspired me and I know I'm not the only one." "Love our boy, treasure that granddaughter, and most importantly be happy." Rachel said to him.

"This night will stick with me for a long time." Rachel said. Touching his face with her hand. Smiling at him through her tears.

While she walked out the door. Mouth following behind her. As she locked the door. Let go of his hand. And began to walk in the direction of her car.

Mouth doing the same. Getting inside his car. Driving in one direction. While Rachel drove in the other.

…

The next day

Later on after school

"No I understand that you feel like this." "Is something your obligated to do but it is not especially after what happened to you." "You can't honestly want any more involvement in any of this." Haley said. Looking to Jamie.

The three of them sitting in the living room. Thinking over what Jamie had just told him what he wants to do with his future.

"Mom I know that you're worried and the whole situation went bad but I really want this I feel like this is exactly what I should be doing with my future becoming a police officer being able to help people and bring justice into the world. When it seems like there is no hope. I'm going to make the most of my senior year next year. Then once that's over I plan to join the police academy and start that process and see what happens after that." Jamie said. Looking to his parents.

"It sounds like you've done your research on this and seem really passionate about it and we support you and love you cannot wait to see where this takes you." Nathan said. Looking to his son.

"Thank you dad." Jamie said. Turning his head as he heard the bedroom close.

"Your mom will be okay." "I'll talk to her she's just worried is all." "You go spend time with Chuck, and Sawyer." "I'm proud of you." Nathan said. Getting up as he hugged him. Taking a breath. As he headed into the hallway. In the direction of their bedroom.

Jamie took another look back. Before he headed out the door.

And into his car. Back at the house Nathan had slowly opened the bedroom door. Closing it behind him. Knowing well enough that when Haley was upset she either cleaned or cooked. Hearing the sound of things hitting the ground as he walked in the path of her closet. With the door closed. He knew exactly what she was doing as he opened that door slowly. To find her digging through her boxes at the bottom of the closet. Sitting on the floor with the boxes next to her.

Taking a seat beside her as she looked up at him. Then back down at her boxes.

"Hales what's going on.?" "This is a good thing." "He is so excited and seems really determined and with a clear view of his future." "Why are you against it.?" Nathan asked her. Looking up at her.

Haley looked up at him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

"I know that this could be an incredible career for him." "He has this kind heart and is smart, and is good with people." "But day after day I keep seeing these stories about police officers getting murdered by angry, hurt, people." "And I can't think about our boy ending up getting taken away from us in the prime of his life while all he's doing is the career he loves." "How am I supposed to just sit by and be supportive knowing that because of what he does there is this target on his back. That neither of us can protect him from." "He's all we have Nathan." "If we lost him I couldn't take it." Haley said. Wiping her eyes.

Nathan moving over. As he wrapped his around arms around.

"Hales Jamie gets that heart from you." "That want and need to help other people and his smartness." "He got the eyes, love of basketball, and good taste in girls from me." "He knows all the risks and is fully prepared to deal with what those may be." "We have to trust that we did everything we could and I know that you will never stop being and mom and wanting him to be safe. But at a certain point we have to let him make his choices and just be there whenever he needs us." Nathan said to her.

"Is he still here.?" Haley asked. Turning to Nathan.

"No but he'll be home later." Nathan said in response.

"I'm going to look and see what we have here for lunch." "We could have a picnic it's beautiful outside today." Nathan said. Looking to her as he got up.

"Sounds great." "Let me know when you're ready to head out." "I'm just going to take a few minutes for myself." Haley said. Getting up after him.

Watching while he headed out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Leading to the kitchen.

Taking a breath. While she looked around.

Haley went to get some paper from a spare notebook and a pen and started to write.

 _Dear Jamie._ … She began to write with a smile that came across her face.

Writing until she heard Nathan call out to her. Putting the letter in an envelope. And then quickly dropping it off on his bed.

While she headed out the door. After Nathan.

Hours later

Jamie walked through the door. With a smile on his face. Realizing just how much he truly loved and appreciated his friends and love and support he got from his girlfriend. He had such in his life. It was easy for him to overlook that at times.

Noticing the lack of cars in the driveway. Told him that his parents were still out. He started walking up the stairs and headed straight into his room. Closing the door behind him. Turning on his light.

Taking notice of an envelope on his bed. With his name on the front.

Curious he opens the letter and begins to read.

 _Dear Jamie. I cannot remember my life mattering more to me. Then when I became your mother. You were completely adorable. Smiling and so alert. You were ready to take the world on. Being only hours old. It's so much harder than I thought it would. You growing up it's taken so much more of an emotional toll on me than I was prepared for. You are this wonderful young man. I'm so proud to be your mom. To have had a front row seat into the person you are. In other moments, though. I still see you as being four years old and needing and doing everything I can to protect you from the world. I know that is impossible and that you starting a life and future of your own is not up to me. And If were upset with me because of how I reacted earlier then I'm sorry. The world needs more good, kind, strong, smart, beautifully souled people doing work like you want to be doing. I support you completely. You will always be my Jimmy Jam. I can't keep you to myself. Go out into the world and show them what they have been missing._

 _I love you Jamie._

 _Always_

 _Your Momma._

Jamie put the letter back into the envelope. Running his hand over the front as he put it away. And wiped his eyes.

He would make her and rest of his family proud.

Jamie thought to himself.

Closing his eyes. As he went to sleep.

…

 **Author's Note: Haley's letter was just beautiful. Let me know your thoughts on it.? And The chapter as a whole.? Along with Haley's fears.? And your thoughts on Jamie's future plans.? Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 31**

 _Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes, a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment... every part of it... will live on forever._

"Jamie, you didn't tell me we were going on a date tonight." Sawyer said. Looking over at her boyfriend. The couple walking hand and hand on the beach. Jamie smiled as he turned to her. "Seeing that look on your face makes keeping quiet worth it." Jamie said. Leaning over kissing her gently.

Pulling out her chair. Sawyer sat down. Jamie pushed her chair in. Then went to take his seat. "This looks delicious." Sawyer said. Looking up from her plate. Back at him.

"I cooked this recipe a couple times." "I wanted to make sure it was as perfect as possible for tonight." Jamie said. Looking back at her then to his plate as they began to eat.

The couple ate and stole glances at the sunset and each other. Eventually they finished eating and laid on a blanket in the sand. Sawyer wrapped in Jamie's arms.

"This night has been one of the best of my life." Sawyer said. Looking into his eyes.

"We got to spend this time together uninterrupted that doesn't happen." "And I feel the same way." "We're going to graduate next year then you're going to go to New York and start that art school." "I'm going to go to LA and start the police academy and then once we're both finished launching our careers." "We will move back to Tree Hill and I'll marry you." "Then we'll have a family of our own." "Twins a boy and a girl." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"I can't wait to not have to be apart anymore." "And be able to have our own home and spend all the time together we want." "Sawyer said. Looking back at him.

"You know what would make this night unforgettable." Sawyer said.

"What.?" Jamie asked her.

"Being able to wake up together." Sawyer said. Looking into his eyes. Leaning over kissing him.

"I want to more than anything but when we do spend that night together." "I want it to be the way it should have been." "You deserve the perfect night." Jamie said. Leaning over kissing her.

Minutes later. Sawyer breaking the kiss. "I don't need perfect just you." Sawyer said. Leaning over kissing him.

Jamie breaking the kiss. Looking back at her.

"I should get you home." Jamie said. Getting off the blanket and taking her hand helping her up.

"That was not what I was thinking." Sawyer said. Looking over at him.

As they started their walk to the car.

"Trust me that night is going to be worth the wait." Jamie said. Kissing her as he then started to drive.

…


	33. Chapter 33

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 32**

 _"As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. Then gradually time awakened again and moved sluggishly on."_

Brooke/ Lucas's house

Juliet looked around her childhood bedroom. And suddenly craved the simplicity of the life lived in this room. Her parents had given her everything they either never had or lacked in some way resulting in her never wanting or needing for anything. Especially not their love and support. Which gave her a sense of ease. Knowing that no matter what she went through they would be there for her. The idea that in a matter of days she would be marrying the love of her life. Sent chills of excitement through her. Matt was everything she had ever wanted. Her happily ever after had been written and now was the time to get to the end.

"Are you sure you're okay with Dakota and I staying here tonight.?" Juliet asked. Looking up at her mother.

"Of course, the two of you along with Matt are always welcome."

"Why would you even ask that.?" Brooke said. Looking at her daughter.

"I just don't want to intrude on you and dad I'm sure you've started to appreciate not having a baby around in addition to the house to yourself." Juliet said.

"For the record neither of you are intruding we love having you here." "Now what's really going on you have that same look on your face that your dad gets when he has something on his mind." Brooke said. Smiling warmly at her.

"I just can't help but be curious about that Rachel woman who's Matt's biological mother I mean she couldn't of been that bad in the beginning something must of changed to make her the way she turned out." Juliet said.

"Rachel and I were friends actually really close for a time." "Growing up with parents who are busy traveling and send you a bouquet of flowers after you almost drown would do a number on anyone." "I saw a real difference in her when she started dating Matt's dad." "She was actually really happy they both were." "Which was a surprise to all of us because they seemed like complete opposites." "I don't think he ever really loved anyone the way he loved Rachel." "Even though he moved on with Mellie." "The heart is a mystery." "So, onto more positive talk." "After all these years and every obstacle, you and Matt have been through the rest of your lives are going to just be starting."

"I remember how excited I was when I was about to marry your dad." Brooke said. Smiling at the memory.

"I'm ecstatic I just feel bad in a way." "We're all so happy and she's all alone." Juliet said. Looking back at her mother.

"We all make choices the consequences of those choices are out of our control." Brooke said to her.

"You will be the most beautiful bride to ever be married in Tree Hill." Brooke said. Leaning over as she hugged her.

Hugging back as she smiled. "Next to you, aunt Haley, and aunt Peyton.". Juliet said in response.

"Get your beauty rest." "My dear the quiet nights don't exist with kids." "You never really sleep the same way." "Goodnight Jules." Brooke said.

As she watched her daughter head to her bedroom.

"I love you momma goodnight."

Juliet said in response.

Once Brooke heard the door close upstairs. She got out her cellphone.

And started to dial. The call ringing twice before a voice on the other end picks up.

"Brooke.?" The voice said softly.

"Mouth we need to talk." Brooke said to him.

"What is so important we have to talk right now.?" Mouth asked her.

"I would rather talk to you in person." "The River court.?" Brooke said to him.

"Sure let's meet up." Mouth said. Getting out of the house and into his car. Where he met Brooke minutes later the friends hugged hello. As they sat down next to each other.

"So what exactly went on between you and Rachel.?" Brooke asked. Looking directly into his eyes.

Mouth paused. Looking away. As he spoke then back at Brooke.

"I'm in love with her."

"And she's in love with me too."

"I'm horrible and I' can't believe I let her get to me like this." Mouth said to her.

"You never stopped loving her anyone with two eyes, a heart, and willing to listen could see that." Brooke said. Putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Feelings are one thing." "Actions are another."

"I kissed her and she kissed me back. But then stopped things."

"You said yourself a kiss always means something." Mouth said."

"In most cases, it's true." "It was a reaction to your past." "She wouldn't hold that against you." Brooke said to him.

"But what if the feelings don't go away." "If they never have." Mouth said to her.

"You can't help who you love." Brooke said to him. "We've all been there at some point it doesn't mean that the life and family you built with Mellie has to change in any way. It's just a matter of you being honest with yourself and thinking about what you truly want."

Brooke said to him.

"Thank you for listening and not judging me for this whole situation." Mouth said to her.

"Hey real friends don't judge we listen, give our take on things, and give you a hug when it's needed." "You've always been there for me." "I have no problem returning the favor." Brooke said to him.

"Show any recent pictures or videos you have of Dakota." Mouth said to her.

Causing a smile to come to her face as she got out her phone.

…

Jake/Peyton's

"You've been staring at that wedding invitation for days." "You know that you're going to end up being there so why hold on to it.?" Peyton asked her daughter. Who looked back at her.

"No, I'm not going you tell me how it is though." Sawyer said.

As she took the invitation and threw it out.

"You are going to regret not going." "She's your best friend." Peyton said. Looking up at her.

"She was before we said all those things." Sawyer said. Crossing her arms.

"People have fights especially friends and family that doesn't mean you stop loving each other." "Your aunt Brooke and I had plenty of fights over the years but we made up got over it and ended up having a much stronger friendship in spite of that." Peyton said to her.

"Mom it's not the same we said terrible things to each other." "And she's happy in her life." "I'm happy with my life." "It just so happens our lives have to be apart." "That's the way it has to be." Sawyer said in response.

"When you get over this." "Which you will." "You're going to want to have been a part of one of the happiest days of her life." "The two of remind me so much of Brooke and I." "As much as we tried to deny it we need each other." "Your more than friends." "Your family." "And you always come back to where you belong eventually." "I can't force you to go." "But promise me you'll think about it." Peyton said to her.

"I will." Sawyer said. Looking to her mother.

"Make sure you get some sleep tonight no late calls with Jamie." "Goodnight." Peyton said. Leaning over as she hugged her and headed upstairs.

Sawyer looked down at her phone. With an old picture of herself and Juliet staring back at her.

Tears welled up in her eyes. As she turned off her phone and headed to her room.

….. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 33**

 _And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality._

The Wedding

"Looking at myself in the mirror. Is so surreal. I remember the first time I met Matt. Being completely taken with him." "Feeling this level of safety and comfort that I didn't realize I was missing." "I moment I knew I was falling in love with him." "I knew that it wasn't this fading thought something that would eventually leave." "When he asked me to marry him. I couldn't believe that this long-awaited dream was at last coming true." "He is my best friend, the love of my life, And the best father our child could ask for." "I am completely in love you." "We've grown together and will continue to live, learn, and experience for the rest of our life together." "I can't wait to see where life takes us next."

Juliet said. Wiping her eyes. Looking across at Matt. Then slipping the wedding ring on his finger. Who smiled at her. While he held her hand and began to speak.

"Simply knowing you and loving you has made me a better person." "I find myself in disbelief at everything I've gained perspective, strength, belief in love and the power of family, knowing that I am going to be able to go through life with the person who showed me what love is and that love can change you but it's up to you in which direction you go." "Our life up until this point hasn't been the easiest and I couldn't fathom going through any of it without you by my side." "You keep me calm, grounded, you give yourself to our family and everyone else you love so much I feel blessed to be able to give you some of that back." "This day only begins shine a light on just how I love you and why that will only grow as time goes on." Matt said. Looking back at Juliet. Taking her hand in his carefully sliding the wedding ring on it.

The minister beginning to speak. With vows and rings exchanged it is by the power vested in me that I pronounce you husband and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." He said.

Matt taking her in his arms. Leaning over as he kissed her.

Which was met with applause. Cheers and tears of happiness.

While the newly married couple walked back down the aisle.

…

 _The Reception_

The room was large with multiple stations of food and drinks. A full dance floor. Live music. Everyone watched the couple dance their first dance. The love pouring from their eyes. As all the couples and members of the family along with friends joined the floor.

Brooke and Lucas, Nathan and Haley, etc. The party went on for hours until feet were tired and backs were sore. People left in couples or groups. As the married couple looked around once more before getting into the limo that took them to the hotel they would be staying at for the night before leaving for their honeymoon.

Walking through the hallway hand and hand.

Eventually making it to their room.

Matt taking her in his arms. As they walked through the door.

Placing her back down. She smiled at him. Watching while he went to close and lock the door behind them.

"This view is incredible." Juliet said. Looking out the window. Then back at him."

Taking her in his arms. As they locked eyes. "My wife." He said.

"My husband." She said softly.

Leaning over kissing her. Laying them on the bed.

Looking up at him. "I love you." She said. Touching his face with her hand.

"I love you too." Matt said. Leaning down as he reconnected their lips.

His hands going to her dress. Taking it off of her slowly. Kissing her every place he could. The dress falling to the floor.

She started to undress him. Taking her time. They're eyes never leaving each other's. The layers between becoming less and less. He laid her back down gently. Closing the gap between them.

Her eyes closing at the contact. Awakening every sense in her.

Her eyes reopening as she heard him say her name. Looking up at him.

"You are so beautiful." "I'm so in love with you." He said softly.

Reconnecting their lips as she dug her fingers into his back. Wanting him as close to her as he could be. As they began to themselves in each other. The two souls becoming one.

Going on to live happily ever after.

…

Author's Note: We're going to be time jumping to the start of Senior year. Give me your thoughts on the chapter.?


	35. Chapter 35

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 34**

 _'There seems to be a kind of order in the universe…in the movement of the stars and the turning of the Earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own right and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own.'"_

Senior Year has begun

Morning

An hour before school starts

Karen's café

Jamie looks again at the menu. Enjoying the idle conversations of early customers. While he heard the sound of the door. And looked to his phone. "Right on time." Jamie thought to himself. As he got facing the person who was walking toward the table he had picked out.

"Thanks for meeting me." "I usually would stay out of it but I think we can both agree that this has gone on for far too long." Jamie said. As he sat back down.

"We're in complete agreement." Matt said. Sitting across from him.

"How is married life by the way I hear the first year is the hardest one.?" Jamie said. Looking to him. Then back at the menu.

Deciding between two different dishes.

Matt smiled as he spoke. "It's great being with the right person really helps the process go by easier." "Can you believe we're officially seniors now.?" "These past four years have flown by." Matt said. Looking back up at him.

"Your speaking nothing but the truth." "In a matter of months, we'll be out there in the real world where what happened in high school won't matter because we'll be adults with a clean slate." "It's intimidating the pressure of it all." "To be someone better than you were while you're still trying to figure out who you are." Jamie said in response.

Taking a drink of his orange juice as he changed the subject. "So, I've seen the latest pictures and videos of Dakota she's beautiful." "You have heart breaker on your hands." Jamie said smiling.

"Oh, I know being a dad changes the way you look at the world, see other people and yourself." Matt said back to him.

"One of the main points of why we met up today aside from wanting to catch up with each other." "We need to get Sawyer and Juliet in the same room so they can talk things out and be friends again." "Neither of them will admit it but they miss each other." Jamie said to him.

"Your right I've tried bringing up meeting with the four of us and just telling her that she could talk to me about it but she shuts down." Matt said.

"Same with me so we should intervene and I have an idea." Jamie said. As he started to tell Matt his plan while the two friends ordered and ate breakfast. Talking until it was time to leave for school.

Later on into the school day

Sawyer was on her way to her favorite class. Which was art. More than ready to roll up her sleeves and create. While she headed into the stairway. To get to her locker which contained her newest art supplies. She found a piece of paper. Curious she picked it up. Thinking it would just be random notes or something she took a look at it. And started to read.

The paper contained nothing more than those four names.

Sawyer decided to hold on to the paper. Placing it inside her notebook. Going down the last of the steps and through the door to her locker.

Arriving inside the art room minutes later.

Later on that day

"You know I love your surprises but this is weird even for you." Sawyer said. Looking to him.

"You'll see soon enough." Jamie said. Taking her hand as they walked inside.

The light already on and hearing voices in the distance. She walked farther inside.

Jamie walked up behind her. As Matt started walking forward.

"Hey you two." Matt said. Smiling walking forward to greet them.

"Matt it's been forever how are you.? "And what is Dakota up to.?" Sawyer asked. Full of curiosity.

"She's getting big and everyday something about her changes." Matt said smiling.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Sawyer said to him.

Hearing another pair of footsteps and the sound of a voice she knew to well. As she turned and looked to Jamie.

"You haven't told me what we're doing here." "I called my mom Dakota is fast asleep." Juliet said. Looking to Matt. As she noticed they weren't alone.

"Jamie explain." Sawyer said. Looking at him.

"You next Matt." Juliet said. Crossing her arms.

"We knew the only way to get you two to work this out was to trick you into thinking we were taking on a date and it worked." "So, the two of you talk." "The keys to leave will be in this bowl by the door. Neither of you leave until everything is fixed between you. And Matt and I will see you both tomorrow." Jamie said. Looking back at Sawyer.

"Everything he said and we're doing this because we love you both." Matt said. Looking to Juliet as he followed behind Jamie. Closing the door behind him.

Taking a breath as she looked up at her.

"This was a waste of time for everyone involved." "We can both leave and make up some story that's good enough that they will believe it and move on." Sawyer said to her.

"Or we could actually try and talk to each other."

Juliet said. Looking back at her.

"Is there anything left to even say at this point.?" Sawyer asked.

"Look I know we had that stupid fight but that was months ago,." "And if you're not even willing to try and fix our friendship then go right ahead and leave." "I have way more important things on my mind that high school drama." Juliet said. Looking to her.

As she walked farther into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch. Wrapping her arms around herself. Looking out at the view surrounding her.

Sawyer took a breath. And looked towards the door. Taking off would leave things exactly the way they are which is not what Sawyer wanted.

Walking slowly further into the other room. She took a seat in the chair next to Juliet. As she turned to her and started to speak.

"I'm sorry for not going to the wedding and for all that stuff I said." "I've missed you and I want to make things right between us if that's possible." Sawyer said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too I didn't mean what I said." "I was upset and lashing out I was just trying to absorb the news and then we said all those things and It took away from what the whole meet up was supposed to be about." "Thinking about it now I should have told you right away but I was scared I hadn't told anyone yet. I couldn't figure out how." "I was thinking that if I was able to tell you and not fall apart then I would be able to get through telling everyone else." "So instead considering how we left things I kept it to myself for a few days. Then I told Matt, afterwards my parents. Since this talk between us is happening now I figure I might as well tell you too." Juliet said. Taking a breath. While she wiped her eyes.

Her voice thick with emotion as she spoke. "I have a heart condition." Juliet began to say.

Sawyer then cutting her off. "HCM like your dad." "You'll be okay you just get on medication and you can live a full life." Sawyer said. Looking to her.

Tears falling from her eyes as she spoke.

"I wish it was that simple." "I don't have HCM." "My heart is messed up I inherited it from my grandpa Dan." "It's what he died from." "I could go through what he did get a transplant and then think everything is fine just for my body to end up rejecting it like his did and end up dying in some hospital." "I don't want that any of it." "To give my family false hope, only to have it snatched away." "Plus, I want to spend as much time with Dakota as possible." "When I told Matt, I thought he would break up with me right then." "Instead he looked into my eyes and said that he didn't want us to spend another day apart and that he loved me." "We had always done things in our own way and that he was going to marry me as soon as possible." "Our love had survived so much already this would be no different." "He believes it will all work out." "But I know more than he does." "I can't break his heart with reality of how this will all end."

"My parents they don't tell me how they're feeling." "Whenever I go over there it's as if everything is normal." "I can see it in their eyes every time they look at me." "They're hearts are breaking." "The only person who doesn't look at me with those eyes are Dakota."

"She knows nothing and I'm thankful for that."

"She's to be such a strong, amazing force when she grows up."

"It's a nice feeling to know your leaving behind something beautiful and pure." "She's not going to remember me." Juliet said. Hear voice breaking. Tears running down her face.

"Of course, she will we will make sure of it." Sawyer said. Wiping her eyes. As she wrapped her arms around her.

…

 **Author's Note: Bombshell revealed! Let me know what you think of the chapter.? And you think will happen next.? And what is with that list with the names.? Let me know your thoughts in the review ! Tears were shed writing this one.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 35**

 _Once when I was little_

 _I could dream more than_

 _I could believe more than_

 _That the world would only_

 _Show me good things._

Brooke/Lucas's House

Lucas attempted to write again. It all turned into ramblings. His mind was anything but clear these days. He spent most of his time in here hours on end trying to create a story a way to make sense of what was happening. The more he thought and the longer he let the memories start to take hold of him. He could feel himself start to get angry. He was her father it was his job to protect her and keep her safe instead he was powerless. He spent so much of his life saving other people. Now when it mattered the most there was nothing to be done. Taking a breath. As he started to type again. He would think of something and then when he was finished. He would show it to Juliet. She had to see just how much she had changed him.

Brooke looked at the pictures that covered the walls. She couldn't help but smile when she saw them. So much happiness had been captured by her or Lucas. She needed to hold it together. Because otherwise she would never be able to put herself back together. Her heart had always been strong enough to handle the pain she endured. This time though it was different in every way. Brooke wanted nothing more than to be able to take this away. And bear the unknown of it herself. Lucas and I dealt with things differently. It was in his nature to nurture and protect. For me I wanted to capture every good and happy moment I could. Motherhood didn't come naturally to me at all. When it seemed like I was getting the hang of things something would happen. First to me now to her. She wished there was someone to blame. I can't talk to Lucas. I want to but I'm scared. The minute we're alone and this finally is brought up there is no running or avoiding it. But we need each other more than we ever have. So tonight, we're going to talk and it's exactly what we both need if we're going to survive this.

Brooke thought to herself. As she took a seat and began to sketch.

Nathan/ Haley's house

"Brooke invited you, me, and Jamie. To dinner tonight. It's going to be good to see them. They've been really preoccupied lately. I'm really curious to know what's going on." Haley said. Looking to Nathan.

"I'm sure they will fill us in on everything tonight." "The burning boat festival is in a few days. That is always a fun time." "You can at last get rid of that poncho." Nathan said. Smiling at her.

"Hey that is special I've had it for years plus it obviously worked it's magic I did end up married to you didn't I." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

Taking her in his arms. Looking into her eyes as he spoke. "You have a point there Hales but it wasn't the poncho that hooked me." "It was the feeling of being with you and rest of the world fading away." "Your protectiveness and fierceness that comes out in you when someone messes with your family or friends." "That sense of humor and ability to laugh at yourself." "Lastly you are incredibly beautiful." "So, you see it was just a matter of time and fate." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her. Picking her up and placing her on the counter in the kitchen.

"Nate someone could walk in." "One of our friends or our son." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"Nope Jamie's out with Chuck and we are expecting no one." "Now no more talking." "I can't concentrate on you." "With all these interruptions." Nathan said. Kissing her again.

"So, bossy." Haley said. Smiling at him. Bringing him closer to her.

"Remember what happened last time." "Those lungs of yours are very strong when the neighbors started knocking we had to say you were rehearsing." "Which was a big compliment for me." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes. Smiling.

"I will never apologize for not being to have enough of my sexy husband." Haley said. Kissing him.

Breaking the kiss as she took off his shirt. Then wrapped her legs around him. Looking up at him. Smiling as she started to undo his belt.

Nathan put his hand on hers. Looking up at her.

"Haley James what has gotten into you.?" Nathan said.

"You'll see." She said. As she reconnected their lips.

Nathan went for her shirt. Feeling her temperature rise under his touch. Dropping it on the floor. Placing kisses on her neck. Taking her in his arms. As they went up the stairs. Directly into their bedroom. Nathan closed the door behind them. Laying her on the bed gently.

Looking down at her. "My wife is so hot." He said. Leaning down as he kissed her.

"Damn right." "Stop talking and touch me." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"You say the sweetest things to me Haley James." Nathan said. Leaning over reconnecting their lips.

"Nathan." She said softly.

Her hands gripping tighter on his back.

As he focused on her with more intensity.

Losing track of surroundings and time. As their heartbeats are all they can hear.

...

Jamie bursts through the front door. And began to call out to his parents. Both their cars being in the driveway. Tells him that they are both home. Walking through the living room then the kitchen. He decides to go upstairs and look for them there. He had huge news and needed to tell them as soon as possible.

As he began to call out to them again.

"Mom!" "Dad!" Walking down the hallway.

As he headed for their bedroom.

….

 **Author's Note: Your thoughts on the chapter.? And predictions.? Thank you for your support.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 36**

 _-Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world? Or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives... for better or worse!_

"Jamie's home." Haley said. looking up at Nathan. Who was holding her in his arms.

"We'll pick this up this later Hales." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her as he started to get redressed.

"I know I was nowhere near done with you yet." Haley said. Wrapping her arms around him leaning over as she kissed him. Quickly getting redressed. As she got out of bed. And got dressed. Putting her hair in a ponytail.

Nathan fixed the unmade covers on the bed. As he took her hand in his.

The couple walking out of the room.

"There you are." "I was looking all over for you and couldn't find you anywhere." Jamie said. Looking up at them.

"We were in the middle of something." "What's wrong baby.?" Haley asked him.

"Can we go sit down.?" Jamie said to them.

Turning to Nathan as she shook her head.

"Let's go." Haley said. Following Jamie's lead. Walking hand and hand with Nathan.

The three of them ending up sitting on the couch together. As Jamie started to speak.

"I was just with Chuck he dropped me back here." "And said he needed some time alone to think. Because he had just told me that his dad has been reaching out to him which was weird enough because he hadn't seen him in a long time." "Then he told me the rest of it his dad is getting out of jail and wants to meet up with him and talk and apologize." "And Chuck is really shaken up by the whole thing." "We were kids when all of that stuff happened with his parents." "So, I don't really remember much and why he was taken away." "I heard talk over years but never believed any of it." "Do you remember what happened between them.?" Jamie asked. Looking up at them.

"Yes, we had noticed Chuck acting out and we never really understood why because up until then he had been a well behaved normal kid." "It wasn't until we looked into his home life while we had taken him home after spending time over here did we realize the kind of unhealthy environment he was being raised in." "When we got to his house and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door. With sunglasses on and a long-sleeved shirt. Even with that you could see she had bruises on her. I told her we were just dropping Chuck back home and that he was welcome anytime." "She looked up at me and said thank you." "Looking away shyly minutes later this guy walked up to the door. Putting his hand around her shoulder. Looking up at me. Straight in the eye. Then looked back at his wife. Looking down at Chuck and said Get inside." Chuck thanked me for the ride and ran into the house."

"The woman looked up at me one more time then went back inside. The guy slammed the door behind her. And it wasn't until I got into the car to go home did I realize just how loud the arguing between them was."

"It wasn't until weeks later that Chuck was removed from his house and brought to a safer place." "His father was already in police custody by then and his mom took off and no one knew where she went." "So, I can't imagine the toll all of that took on him over the years." "And think that all that you can do is be there for him keep being his friend and letting him know your there for support." Nathan said. Looking to Jamie.

"What a sad and heartbreaking life he's had." "It makes me feel bad for complaining about anything." Jamie said.

"Luckily you have each other Chuck's always been a good friend to you." "And a welcomed guest to our home." "You let us know how he's doing when you talk to him again." Haley said. Letting him go from her arms.

"We'll see you later we are going to dinner at aunt Brooke's and uncle Lucas's. We love you Jamie." Nathan said. Leaning over hugging him as he watched Jamie go upstairs.

Wiping her eyes as she looked over at Nathan. "We don't want to be late." Haley said.

Nathan took her hand in his as they headed out the door.

Brooke/ Lucas's house

"Are you going to be okay tonight.?" Brooke asked. Looking over at Lucas. Who's eyes were darker and emptier than they had ever been.

"Fine Brooke it's just dinner." Lucas said. Looking over at him.

"Afterwards we have to talk because how we're dealing with this isn't going to work." Brooke said. Tears welling up in her eyes. As she went to answer the front door.

Putting a smile on her face. Opening her arms to hug both of her closest friends. Nathan and Haley walk inside. Looking around. Then head into the dining room where they found Lucas. Whose expression changed when he saw them.

"Hey Nate and Hales." "It's been too long." Lucas said. Getting up as he hugged them.

"We've missed you Luke." They said. Hugging him back.

As they all sat down and started to eat. Catching up on everything they've needed to talk about in their time apart. Looking over at Lucas as Brooke turned to Nathan and Haley and started to speak.

"Juliet has a bad heart she inherited the problem from her grandfather." "The only treatment option is a transplant and there is no guarantee that if she goes through with it that her body will accept it or that the damage will continue on in the new heart and things will worsen if even more." "She doesn't want to do that." "She just wants to live and make the most out of her time." "She's handling it so well and is being so brave I have no idea where she gets the strength from." Brooke said. Taking a breath. As she wiped her eyes.

"We're so sorry." "This is horrible." "And we'll be here for all of you in any way we can." "Please let us know if we can do anything." Haley said. Wiping her eyes as she got up and hugged Brooke.

Nathan started to speak. "You both have there for us through everything so now make sure to lean on us and depend on us because we are family and that is what matters the most." "We love her and you both so much." "Thank you for telling us." Nathan said. Looking to the both of them.

"We will do that and love you both too." Brooke said. As everyone returned to finishing their meals.

Nathan and Haley left. Promising the next meal would be at their house and went home. Brooke took a breath. Closing the door behind her. As she headed into Lucas's home office.

Looking up at him. Closing the door slowly.

"Ever since she told us you've changed Luke and not for the better."

"You hide out in here and don't talk to me." "I can't get through this without you talk to me." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes. Tears welling up in her own.

Lucas turned around to face her. "What do you want me to say Brooke.?" "I'm trying to make sense of this entire situation it all leads to nowhere this shouldn't be happening she's supposed to have this long beautiful life. She's supposed to have her dreams come true. Raise her daughter. Be planning a future. Not thinking about an end." "The man I despised who wanted nothing to do with me is the reason why I'm going to lose my daughter." "I can't process that." "She is our miracle those doctors said it would never happen." "We proved them wrong." "She made us parents who are we without her.?' Lucas said. Looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him. Tears falling from her eyes.

"We're us we are going to be okay." "I love you." Brooke said softly.

"I love you too." Lucas said. His arms wrapping around her tightly.

….

Mellie walked through the door of the restaurant. Looking through the sea of people when she found the person she was looking for. Taking a seat at the chair across from the other chair. Taking a breath. As she looked over.

"I really appreciate you coming here and meeting with me." The voice said to her.

"I'm not here for you just tell me what you want so this can be over." Mellie said. Crossing her arms.

"I want to thank you for raising and being Matt's mother." Rachel said. Emotion thick in her voice. Looking back at Mellie.

 **Author's Note: The burning boat is next. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 37**

 _I've been losing my mind._

 _I've been living a lie._

 _I've been running away for so long._

 _I try to put on a face._

 _And cover my heart._

 _But I'm needing it now._

 _So bad._

 _I don't know how I feel._

 _Maybe I'm mad_

 _Or maybe I'm_

 _Proud._

Mellie stared back at her unsure of what to say. This woman was responsible for giving her the chance to be a mother to a boy she loved more than anything and had felt privileged to have been able to call her son. And yet her being here. Just the sight of her reminded Mellie of why her being gone all this time had been to her benefit. She never had to worry about sharing Matt and feeling that ache of jealousy whenever Rachel and Mouth were together. He had filled her in on their history. And the pain their parting ways had caused him. Through that though she was able to see glimpses of love in his eyes when he spoke of her. And that terrified her the thought of building a life with him knowing his heart would never fully belong to her made her feel so many emotions at once. But that fear lessened over time.

Looking over at Rachel now. The reflection looking back at her was nothing like she imagined it would be. She saw a woman who had made mistakes but felt and cared a lot more than she let on. A sense of understanding came over Mellie as she spoke.

"Would you like to see a recent picture of Matt and Dakota his daughter.?" Mellie asked looking forward at her. Noticing the way her eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"I would appreciate that but I don't want to make you feel threatened or anything like that." Rachel said in response. Looking back at her.

"I have plenty of photos and videos." "You can keep this one." Mellie said. Putting the picture in the other woman's hands.

Rachel took a breath. As she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"He looks very happy like he's had the best life." "And she is just beautiful." Rachel said. Feeling herself being overcome with emotion.

"We've given him all we can." "And her name is Dakota." Mellie said. Smiling at the picture.

"Do you love him.?" Mellie asked her.

Rachel paused her heart felt heavy with all the emotion she had built up inside it. As she turned and started to speak. "Yes, I do very much." Rachel said. Wiping her eyes. Taking a breath. While she looked away.

Mellie took a deep breath. Pausing as she began to speak.

"I was talking about Mouth."

"And your answer gave me all the confirmation I needed."

"You're in love with him." "And he's in love with you."

Mellie said. The realization sinking in.

"Come to the burning boat festival tonight." "You can meet Matt."

Mellie said. As she got up and headed towards the exit.

"Thank you." Rachel said her voice breaking.

"Just don't break his heart." Mellie said. Swallowing the thump of emotion in her throat.

As she left the restaurant. The door closing behind her.

Rachel sat there for a few minutes longer taking in the picture of the picture in front of her.

And the grace and strength from the woman who had just left her.

A sense of nervousness ran through her. She would be meeting her son. The simple thought alone gave her a sense of peace she couldn't describe.

Deciding to go home and get ready for the festival. Once inside her room. She put the picture by her bed.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the meeting.? Mellie's offer to Rachel about meeting Matt.? And her realization of Rachel and Mouth.? How do you think Rachel meeting Matt will go.? Thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 39**

 _"Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken." But I wonder if there's no breaking then there's no healing, and if there's no healing then there's no learning. And if there's no learning then there's no struggle. But struggle is a part of life. So must all hearts be broken?_

Mouth/Mellie's house

Mellie walked through the door of her home. Closing it behind it her. As she looked up and saw Mouth sitting in the living room. He got up when he saw her. She took a breath. Knowing exactly what she had to say next.

"You've been gone for a while is everything okay.?" He asked with concern in his voice. Looking into her eyes.

"Let's sit and talk." Mellie said. Taking his hand in hers as they sat down next to each other.

"Matt took his sister to the burning boat festival." "She was really excited to see the preparation of everything." Mouth said. Smiling at the memory of seeing the excitement on her face.

"Great and we will go afterwards." "I had met up with Rachel." "She had reached out to me at first I was really unsure on whether or not I would go but knowing everything I know now." "I'm glad I did." "You're in love with each other." "You were never going to tell me because you didn't want to hurt me and I understand that." "But look at me." Mellie said. Putting her hand on his face. They're eyes locked on each other's.

"I love you and I know you love me but it's not the same." "And as much as it hurts to do I have to let you go." "Life is too short to not be with the person your meant for." "We were friends before we got together." "None of that is going to change we will still be friends raise our daughter and move on." "Tonight, Matt is going to meet his mother." "And he's going to need us both." Mellie said. Tears welling up in her eyes. As she looked away.

Mouth put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry when you came into our life you did nothing but fill it with love and warmth filling this whole in our hearts from the very beginning you and Matt were bonded he clung to you and loved you. You were the person he walked to when he took his first steps. And momma was his first word. You were putting him bed. And you hugged him and kissed him and put him in his crib and you told him goodnight and that you loved him." "He held onto your hand and said momma." Mouth said. Looking to her.

Mellie wiped her eyes. The memory coming over her.

"You will always be a part of his life." "He loves you so much." "As for me you put me back together." "I will never be able to fully express what you have done for me." "You never a replacement." "Our love and relationship was real." "And I hate that things are ending this way because I never wanted to break your heart, you gave me this incredible life." "I will always be forever grateful for what we have built and for meeting you." "You deserve all the love and happiness this world has to offer." "And I know you will find it." Mouth said. Wiping his eyes.

"Let's get to the festival." Mellie said. As she got up and headed for the door. Mouth following behind her. Closing the door behind her.

….

The Tree Hill Annual Burning Boat festival

The banner read. Hanging high in the night sky. Guests pilling in standing around joining the festivities. Matt looked at his phone. Wondering where his parents could be. His sister was playing with the other kids. While he looked around at the boat and scanned the crowd. With his wife and daughter. By his side, he felt complete. He was excited to experience Dakota's first burning boat with her. Smiling as he held Juliet's hand. Looking over at Dakota who was trying to take it all in.

Eventually his mom and dad found their way over to him.

He hugged them both as they went to the other side of him greeting Juliet and Dakota. As his mom looked up at him.

"I love you." "Nothing that happens here tonight will change that." Mellie said. Trying to keep composure over her emotions.

"I love you too momma." "Why are talking like this.?" "Nothing is going to change." Matt said. As he held his mother's hand.

Rachel found her way to them. Wanting to keep a safe distance. When she saw they were talking.

"I raised you along with your dad but I'm not your biological mother."

Feeling Mouth's hand on her shoulder. As she continued on. "Your mom is a woman named Rachel Gatina." "And you're going to be meeting her tonight." Mellie said to him.

"No that's not true it can't be you're my mom." Matt said. Looking from his dad to his mom in disbelief.

"It's true son." "We should have told you a long time but we were trying to protect you and keep you from getting hurt we had no idea what Rachel's intentions were and we didn't want to lose you." Mouth said to him.

"Lying to me and letting me believe that mom was really my mom just to reveal to me later that my whole life was this huge lie." "I can't believe either of you if you really loved me there was no way you could lie to me like this!" Matt said. Hurt and anger in voice.

"Baby please I know this is a lot to take In and I can only imagine what you're feeling but as I told you nothing changes between us we are still a family you just have another chance to experience a mother's love." Mellie said. Trying to get him to understand.

"I don't want to get to know some stranger she doesn't mean anything to me if she cared so much where was she for the past 17 years!" Matt yelled.

Other people began to look at them.

"She's waited a long time to reunite with you." "I know you have so much your trying to process but trust us you wouldn't be meeting her if we didn't think she had good intensions and that she loved you." Mellie said. Looking into his eyes. As she held his hand securely.

Mouth scanned the crowd. Seeing Rachel waving to her. As she began to walk over. Minutes later she was face to face with them all.

"Matt this is your mother Rachel."

"Rachel meet your son Matt." Mellie said to her.

Taking a breath. Mellie let Matt's hand go. As she walked over to other side with Mouth. Wanting to give the two of them a chance to talk.

Matt looked at her none of this making sense to him.

"What do you want lady.?" "What are you getting out of this.?" Matt asked her.

"I want to get to know you." "If that's possible." "I know you have a family unit here already who love you more than anything." "I'm just asking to be given a chance to be a part of your life." "I've done nothing to earn the mom title in your life." "You call me Rachel if you would be more comfortable with that." "When I had you I was young, scared, and messed up from my own upbringing I didn't want to pass that down to an innocent child so I gave your dad full custody and moved away." "There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I don't think about you or miss you." "You've always had my love and support just from a distance because I truly believed that was best." "Given the incredible young man you are I see that was the right choice."

"Do you know the story behind your middle name.?" Rachel asked him.

"No I don't." Matt said to her.

"Gregory was my brother's name." "I named you after him because he was strong, kind, and decent, the only person in my family who ever really cared about." Rachel said.

"What happened to him.?" Matt asked.

"He died my parents killed his soul and his spirit until there was nothing left of him." "I haven't seen them in a long time and I would be fine going the rest of my life that way." "I knew I couldn't let them get ahold of you either." "Being your dad. Living in this town was the best choice."

Rachel said. Looking to him.

"I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me." "Having another person in your life who loves you can't be a bad thing." Matt said. Looking back at her.

Mellie watched on with Matt by her side. "It seems to be going alright." Mellie said. Looking over at Mouth.

"He will always be your son biology or not." Mouth said to her.

"I will always love him." "But she is his mother I need to give her a chance to figure out how she's going to fit into his life." "Without me around." Mellie said. Looking back at him.

 **…** **.**

 **Author's Note: Your thoughts on the chapter.? Next up graduation then 4-year time jump.**


	40. Chapter 40

_Wander up and down the halls_

 _Here I am before you_

 _Maybe It was all true_

 _Maybe it was from the start._

 _The story of a broken heart._

 _Stand up and I'll tell you_

 _Pride and there was progress_

 _Told you what I meant to say._

Chuck turned off his phone. After replying to Jamie declining his offer to come with him to see his father. He appreciated him and his friendship but he didn't get it not really his parents and family were whole and solid. The damage left behind by his parents' actions were visible but there were others that no one knew about. He was choosing to leave his father and mother and everything else in the past where they belonged.

Taking him out of his head. Was knocking at the backyard door. Then an opening of the door. As he heard footsteps come up from behind him. Causing him to turn around.

"Jamie." "What are you doing here.?" "I told you I was okay." Chuck said. Looking up at him.

Jamie sat down in the other chair next to him.

"I know what you said but I also know you. We've been friends since we were like 8 or 9 years old. You can fool a lot of people but I'm not one of them." "So how are you really.?" Jamie asked him. Looking in his direction

Chuck paused. Looking away for a few moments. Before he started to speak.

"I just don't get what he would want after everything he caused and the fact that my mom couldn't bother to take care of me after he got arrested. I was all alone. And he expects me to forgive him and act like it never happened." Chuck said. Emotion thick in his voice. Looking away. As he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Jamie put his hand on Chuck's shoulder as he spoke.

"I've never tried to act like I understand what you've been through because it's just unimaginable I know that you feel like you have to deal with everything on your own because it's all you've ever done.

But you don't you have me." "I would avoid it at all costs. You've ended up better than anyone ever expected." "You need him." "You have us." "My family is always changing and growing you always have a home there." "Just come by my parents already said there is a room ready for you whenever you want." "Let's go finish that game at the River court." "I totally let you get those 5 points last time." Jamie said. Smiling as he got up.

"Whatever Scott we'll see who wins." Chuck said. Smiling back. As he followed Jamie into his car.

Nathan/Haley's House

"Family dinner tomorrow Hales." "Should be a packed house just how we like it." Nathan said. Smiling over at her.

"Yeah nothing like family and friends to really make you appreciate what you have in life. "Jamie said Chuck is definitely coming which is just what we were hopeful about." "To think he has no idea what we have planned is so exciting." "We've been working on this for months I just can't wait to see what everyone's reaction will be." Haley said. Smiling back at him.

"This is the right decision." "I'm just ready for it all to be official." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms.

…

"Are you sure your ready I mean this is going to change everything once everyone find out.?" Victoria asked. Looking up.

"Yes, I am it's been so long I can finally come home and be back with my family." "It wasn't safe I never knew who was watching and then I had to recover. I'm completely healed now thanks to you and your help."

He said. Looking to her.

"Enough of that we've been friends for far too long for any of that." "I've been given a second chance with my family you deserve the same." Victoria said to him.

"We're officially back in Tree Hill." "This dinner tomorrow is going to one to remember." Victoria said. Looking out the window. As the plane started to land.

…

 **Author's Note: Surprises have yet to be revealed. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 41**

 _Wrapped up so consumed by all this hurt._

 _Anger, love, confusion, roads that go nowhere._

 _I know there's somewhere better_

 _Because you take me there._

 _Came to you with a broken faith._

 _Gave me more than I had to hold._

 _Tell me I'm safe_

 _You got me now._

 _Will you take me home?_

The Dinner

Family and friends were coming into the house. In groups, there were conversations, memories being shared and made. Everyone they had invited was able to attended. Haley and Nathan felt a sense of happiness and peace at the life they had built here and the people who surrounded them. In the this room. Before it was time to eat. The dining room table filled with food after days of cooking and testing recipes. Haley and Nathan went farther into the living room. Holding hands as they sat down in the large couch in their living room. Taking a look around the room. Haley smiling as she spotted Chuck next to Jamie. Calling the both of them over. Watching while they came over and sat down in the chair next to them. Taking a breath as she started to speak. Looking in Chuck's direction. Haley started to speak.

"We didn't just invite you here for the party." "We've known each other for a long time." "We've had the privilege of seeing you grow up and beat every odd against you." "Facing it with a strength and maturity we've never seen." Haley pausing as she wiped her eyes.

Nathan noticing and continuing. "You've always taken care of yourself and been responsible for way more than you should have ever had to be. But you've never wallowed in self-pity or placed blame on your circumstances as to why you're in the situation you are." "When you graduate, you will be valedictorian and I doubt you let that sink in and celebrate it. We love you and I admire you greatly you make all of so proud and that much more appreciative of everything we've accomplished and been able to build."

Nathan said. Feeling Haley squeeze his hand as she started to talk again. "We want you to know and be able to truly accepted all that you're going to be given because it is a gift for us to be able to do this." "We want to adopt you and make you an official member of the family.?" Haley said.

Chuck in shocked and taken aback. "You I don't know what to say." "No one has ever done something like this for me." Chuck said. His voice thick with emotion.

"It's a matter of you sighing your name everything else has been taken care of." Nathan said. Looking to him.

"Yes of course I love all of you I don't know how I would have gotten through it without you." Chuck said. Wiping his eyes.

"We were hopeful you would say yes." Haley said. Handing him the papers. Chuck looked over them. Signing the places, he saw that needed his signature. Then handed it back to Haley.

"Welcome to the family son." Nathan said happily.

"Now this is your home and family forever." Haley said. Leaning over as she hugged him.

"Thank you." Chuck said. His voice breaking. While she hugged him back.

"Best friends and Brothers it doesn't get better than that." Jamie said. Turning to him.

The family of four walked together taking a seat at the table. While everyone else joined in.

Haley raised her glass as she started to toast. "To family, friends, and the future." Haley said. While the other guests began to lift their glasses.

"And to second chances, love, and beginnings." A voice said. Causing everyone to gasp.

"I've missed you all more than anything I could say in this moment." The person said. Looking around at the guests.

"Keith.!." Karen said. Her voice shaky with emotion.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 42**

 _-Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real, you didn't know what to believe?_

Karen got out of her seat and ran to him. Keith open his arms holding onto to her. "None of this makes sense." "They said you were gone." Karen said. Tears falling from her eyes. As the couple broke apart. Karen putting her hand on his face. While he looked into her eyes.

"Daddy." Lilly said. Her voice breaking. Her steps quick as he she went over and hugged her father tightly.

"My favorite girl in the world." Keith said. Hugging her back.

Lucas felt stuck. He didn't want to believe this. Doubt started to seep in that just when they would reunite as a family again. He would be taken away. And he couldn't bear the thought of it. So, he stayed in his seat. Listening on.

Brooke grasping on to his hand securely. She could only imagine the feelings going through all the people who loved Keith. For herself she was overjoyed. He had always been a positive strong male figure in her life. Her heart was so full. But looking over at Lucas she could see the uncertainty and fear in his eyes. She knew he would go to Keith in his own time. Until then she would look on with happiness at the family getting the chance to be whole again.

"I know there are a lot of things that don't make sense and all I can is that they believed I was dead because I pretty much was." "If it hadn't of been for the medical staff and Victoria's help once I was released I wouldn't be here." Keith said. Looking around the room. Then at her as he spoke again.

"Why I've stayed away was because I needed to be sure it was safe I had no idea who could have been watching." "It wasn't until I heard that Dan had died that I felt like I could begin my journey home." "I've kept up with most of what has been going on in Tree Hill." "But I want to hear it from all of you the things that I missed and the memories that have been made." Keith said to them.

As the guests seated around the table began to talk and eat and share everything that had gone on in the past few years. The conversations bought tears of sadness and happiness. Overall a feeling of comfort and freedom. The person they all loved was at last back with them. And they all planned to make up for lost time. Eventually the dinner came to a close. Jamie had already gone to bed. And Chuck was getting used to his new room. Nathan and Haley smiled at each. As they joined hands. Beginning the walk to their bedroom. Once inside they laid on the bed. Too tired to bother changing. Haley wrapped in his arms as he spoke. "A house of all guys we need to build you that mom cave." Nathan said. Looking over at her.

"That would be wonderful but this our family going from three to four feels perfect we are complete. Our boys each other. Nothing else is needed." Haley said. Her eyes starting to get heavy.

"Sleep tight Hales I love you." Nathan said. Holding her close.

"I love you too Nate." Haley said. As she drifted off to sleep.

…

Keith/Karen's house

"I just want to sit here and stare at you at night." "I'm so sure when I wake in the morning that you won't be here." Karen said. Looking over at him.

Touching her face with his hand as he spoke. They're eyes locked on each other's. "I know it may feel that way." "I'm not going anywhere." "I've missed this face." "Holding you in my arms." "Being without you, Lilly, and Luke, has been the most difficult part of this." Keith said. Looking back at her.

"We are never going to be apart again." Leaning over as she kissed him.

"We can be happy now finally free of all the things that held us back."

"I want you to forget everything else and just focus on me." "And I will focus on you." Karen said.

Laying her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat. Sending her to sleep.

His arms wrapped around her tightly.

….

Juliet smiled as closed the door to Dakota's nursery. Matt fast asleep as Juliet headed into their guestroom.

Closing the door behind her.

Turning the camera on in her laptop as she spoke.

"Dear Matt. You have made every single one of my dreams come true." "Our daughter is so blessed to have you as her dad." "She is going to be so loved and supported." "I'm not sure when you'll see this." "Just remember and always hold on to the fact that I love you." "And I will for the rest of my life." Juliet said. Turning off the camera. Then shutting off her computer as she left the room and went to bed.

….


	43. Chapter 43

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 43**

 _Sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of your life,_

 _that you expect it to always be there,_

 _because you can't remember a time in your life when it wasn't._

 _But then one day you feel something else._

 _Something that feels wrong only because it's so unfamiliar,_

 _and in that moment you realize you're happy._

Juliet/ Matt's house

Walking down the stairs slowly. Eventually reaching the end of the staircase. Looking around their home. As she headed into the kitchen.

Smiling at Dakota who had both her hands in her breakfast bowl. Her mouth covered in blueberry juice. When she caught the sight of her mother she smiled and lifted her hands.

"It looks like the two of you got an early start on breakfast today." Juliet said. Leaning over as she wrapped her arms around Dakota placing a kiss on her cheek and forehead. Causing her to laugh.

Juliet then opened her arms and walked over to Matt. Who had placed down her plate of food. And held her tightly. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"Morning Jules." "I figured you could use the extra sleep since we left the dinner so late last night." Matt said. Looking to her.

"You were right on that I was so exhausted." "But you should of woken me up." "You know I love spending time with you and our little blue eyed girl." Juliet said. Looking to him.

"I will next time so your dad dropped off this package for you." "And said that it is a surprise for you from him and to open it alone." "So, Dakota and I are off to the park to have some daddy/Dakota time and we'll be back later. "Matt said to her.

Walking into the living room. Picking up the package off the table as he handed it to her. Leaning over kissing her gently. As he then went back into the kitchen and picked up Dakota. With their things for the day already packed and ready in the car. All there was left to do was leave.

"Say bye to momma." Matt said. Smiling at Dakota as she waved her hand.

Juliet waving back happily. Walking over hugging them both.

"I love you both." "Have fun with daddy." She said smiling at her.

Watching as the two went out the door.

Juliet then picked up the package and walked into the living room. Sitting down carefully. Taking a breath as she began to open the package.

Unsure of what it could be. Throwing the wrapping paper to the floor as she saw what was in front of. Tears welled up in her eyes as she started to read the cover of the book in her hands.

 _The untold story of a father's love._

 _By Lucas Eugene Scott._

Turning the cover of as she saw the next page had a dedication. Taking a deep breath. She began to read. _Dear Juliet. I've been trying for days now to write this dedication to you. But every time I begun to say something. I erase it and end up staring at the picture I have of you in my office. Realizing I couldn't put it off any longer or you would never get this. I sat down cleared my head and said I wouldn't leave this room until I wrote this. So here it is._

 _Juliet Karen Scott. I remember when your mom handed you to me. As she smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes. Looking up at me she said. Luke she's only been here a few hours and she already has you completely in love with her. I smiled back at her and laughed. As I watched your eyes flutter open. Looking back on it now. She had completely right. You had my heart from the beginning and it has multiplied over time. I need you to understand that becoming your father gave me the opportunity to find my true purpose in life and that is loving you with all of my heart, protecting you from everything I could, and being there for every single moment in your life. Reassuring you that you had to be strong for me or protect me. Now there has been changes happening as we've both grown and learned. Given what you're dealing with now. I can only focus on what I have control over. Which is this talking to you through my writing. I love you those words seem so trivial and lacking. You are my compass. You keep me grounded, honest, and the best man I could ever hope to be. Read this book and know that it is only a fraction of what my heart holds._

 _Love daddy._

Juliet wiped her eyes. As she began to read the rest of the pages. Every new page hitting her with emotions that she gave the same message. She was so loved. By the end of the book. Her feelings raw and face wet with tears. As she got out her phone. slowly her hands shaking. While she went through her contacts.

"Daddy I need you and mom to come over right away." She said.

…

Mouth looked around his home. Noticing half of everything gone. Mellie had left. Leaving their daughter with him. Not wanting to uproot her until she had everything ready for her to come live there. The divorce papers were signed. They had both taken off their rings. The house empty for some time now. Their daughter went to a sleepover at one of her friends' houses. He would see her after school the next day. His walls not empty but he could easily remember what picture hung in the empty space.

Mellie had said that nothing would change between them. But he knew that wasn't true. She had been so understanding, and selfless, and forgiving. He felt guilty about wanting to move forward with Rachel. Even though he knew that is exactly what would end up happening.

"Hey what's happening in that head of yours.?" Rachel said to him. Putting her hand in his. As she looked into his eyes. The two sitting in the same side in her living room. Inside her new home. Rachel had decided to move back to Tree Hill for good. Purchasing a place to live. Now that she had this fresh start with Matt and she was hopeful that her and Mouth could move forward as well. Given what she had learned about the current state of their marriage being nonexistent. Rachel tried to read the look in his eyes. But didn't know what he was feeling. And if she was being honest that scared her. Putting herself out there in regards to her feelings and when it came to her heart wasn't what she did often. Or at all. Since the two of them had been involved all those years ago.

"I've just been thinking about how much everything has changed." "And it's bringing out way more in me emotionally than I thought it would." Mouth said. Looking back at her.

"So, this connection between us is so thick I can almost see it." "I couldn't deny my feelings for you if I tried." "They have always been there beneath the surface." "I just couldn't face them or my vulnerability that's attached to them." "I love you." "I'm in love with you." "I can't go back to the way things were with us not being a part of each other's lives." "You mean so much to me." Rachel said. Pausing the emotion in her voice. Causing tears to well in her eyes.

Mouth put his hand on her face. So, her eyes were locked on his.

"I love you too." "It felt too good to ever fully imagine the two of getting another chance after all that happened between us." "There is nowhere else I want to be then here with you." Mouth said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Mouth and Rachel.? Juliet's phone call to her parents.? Lucas's gift to Juliet and his dedication to her.? Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 44**

 _Stop the world from spinning around._

 _Feels like the sky is falling down._

 _Can't breathe in. I can't breathe out._

 _I'm afraid that I might drown._

 _I'm letting go_

 _Skipping stones._

 _Is this just a wicked game?_

 _Will it wash with the next rain?_

 _Can't give in I can't give up_

Nathan/Haley's house

Minutes before leaving for school. Chuck went back into his room. Remembering there was a bag on his bed with a note that he hadn't gotten a chance to read yet. His mind preoccupied with the events of school that had yet to happen. Still in disbelief over how his life had changed for the better. That he was chosen to be loved and to a part of a family. That he always admired and looked up to. And honestly didn't feel like he deserved. But the proof of how important he was surrounded him at every turn. Grabbing the bag as he went through it. Looking at the note attached to it.

 _New phone and completely new number. You decide who is a part of this new life. Love Jamie_

 _Ps. The picture I uploaded as your background photo is one of my favorites of ours._

Chuck turned on the phone and looked at background picture. The sight of it bringing a smile to his face. It was one with the both of them. Smiling into the camera. Thinking back to the memory. He could still hear their laughter in that moment.

Leaving the bag on the bed as he turned the phone off and headed out the door and into Jamie's car. The two talked about what they had planned for today.

Eventually arriving at school. Having already eaten breakfast at school. Made them not have to stop on the way. Which meant they were early.

Getting out of the car as they headed towards the school. Walking in together. "I can't believe you both are so early." "We can all hang out before class." Sawyer said. Smiling at them.

Jamie smiled back at her. Taking her hand in his. As they walked down the hallway.

"Did you miss us.?" A voice said. Turning them around.

"Jules and Matt!" "We've missed you both so much." Sawyer said. Hugging them. As everyone else greeted them as well.

"No worries Dakota is with her grandparents and I doubt even realizes we're gone." "So, fill us in on all the high school drama it's been so long." Juliet said. Walking beside Sawyer alongside Matt. As the friends walked down hall together. It feeling as if nothing had changed.

…

Naley/Brucas

The beach

"She can't possibly be this cute." Haley said. Looking at her.

Dakota touching her face. With her tiny hand.

"Get the baby away from her." "I've seen that look before." Brooke said. Looking to Nathan.

"She's going to want a new baby because Jamie's all grown up now." Lucas said. Smiling at her.

Holding Dakota closer to her as she spoke. "He is not all grown up he's only 17 that's a kid." Haley said.

"Remember what we were all doing back then.?" Lucas said. Looking to her.

"Alright no more talking out of you Luke." "And don't remind me." Haley said.

"He's growing up Hales you can't stop that." Nathan said. Taking her hand in his.

"Don't say that he's 4 and likes chocolate ice cream cones and rabbits." Haley said. Looking to Nathan.

"Now I really need a new baby." Haley said.

"No way we are past that now." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

As they walked ahead with Dakota.

Lucas and Brooke laughed and smiled. Shaking their heads. Really seeing just how much they missed being around their friends and out into the world. For some time now it seemed like they had been in their own bubble of worry and stress. With everything Juliet was going through. It somehow seemed as if their world was starting to settle.

Hearing the quickness of footsteps. As they looked up. Seeing the change of expressions on their friends faces. Brooke and Lucas running up to them.

As Haley started to speak. "Mouth called us." "There's a shooting going on at the school." Haley said. Her voice breaking.

The friends hurried out of the beach and into the car. Heading to the nearest house. Once inside Putting Dakota down for a nap. As they turned on the TV.

Their fears realized the news showing the school. And students outside in lines with fear and anguish on their faces.

They all checked their phones for possible calls, or texts. Not seeing anything as they're eyes stayed glued to the screen.

 _Active shooting in progress_

 _Some students were able to escape. Or were taken outside by teachers and faculty. The names and ages of the students who are outside and okay or are injured are listed on the other side of the screen._

All of them scanning the list for their kids names and not feeling their hearts sink realizing they weren't on the list.

"We need to go down there." Haley said. Looking to Nathan.

"I'm way of ahead of you Hales." Nathan said. As he headed for the door.

Lucas and Brooke. Following behind them.

The closer they get the anxiousness and panic begin to set in.

Looking to each other. Seeing the endless number of cars and parents and family members in front of the school.

A police officer walking out of the school. Towards the crowd as he started to speak. "I know you have a lot of questions. And want to know where your kids are if they are okay." "Unfortunately, I can't give you updates on any of that since this is an active scene." "What I can tell you is that the shooter has been identified and wrote a note which I will read now." He said. Looking out at the people. Then down at the paper.

 _Dear whoever reads this. I didn't plan for things to go this way. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be._

The officer put away the note.

His head down. Shaking his head. As he headed down the stairs. To the police cars where the other officers were discussing their next course of action.

….

Inside the School

The shooter smiled looking around. Pointing the gun at them. "Well isn't this interesting back together again." "I shouldn't be surprised she said. Pointing the gun between them.

Sawyer and Jamie looking at each other. Then forward.

…

 **Author's Note : To Be Continued. Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 45**

 _You know it's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while they are happening. We grow complacent with ideas, or things or people and we take them for granted and it's usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been that you realized how much you need it, how much you love it._

 _Flashback_

 _Jamie walked up to his mother. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug._

 _Haley smiling as she hugged him back. Minutes later they pulled apart._

 _"_ _What was that for.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him._

 _"_ _Because I love you and I read your letter." "I understand why you were and are so worried about this. I also know that even if I tell you I'm prepared and ready to face anything that comes my way once I start this career. It will do nothing but cause you to want to come along with me to make sure I'm safe. Which wouldn't be a that big of deal to me but I don't think there would be room for both of us." "So what I can do is tell you that whenever I am out there I'll know that you're thinking about me and waiting for me to come so I'll be as careful as possible. And I promise to call you when I'm done with work for the day." Jamie said. Looking to her._

 _"_ _That sounds good." "And I appreciate you caring so much about my feelings." "You're so such a good boy." "But I'm your mom so anytime you're not right here with me I'll worry but I'll deal with it." "And I love you too Jimmy Jam." "My beautiful boy." Haley said. Touching his face with her hand. Leaning over kissing his cheek._

Inside the classroom

"Romeo and Juliet a tragic love story." "They both ended up dead and their families hate for each other only grew." "unfortunately for me I won't get that lucky to get rid of you both." "And honestly I have no need for the rest of you either." Madison said. Looking around.

"Why are you doing this Madison.?" Juliet asked. Looking up at her.

"You should know you were there." Madison said. Looking back at her.

Turning around as she faced Jamie and Sawyer again.

"You just couldn't leave us alone you were always around." "You had everything it wasn't enough for you." "You had to take him too." Madison said. Pointing the gun at Sawyer.

Jamie put his hand on hers. As he started to speak. Looking up at Madison.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you and I know that you feel like I was using you and that our relationship wasn't real to me." "Which is far from the truth." "I loved you Mads." "I wish things went differently between us and that we were able to remain friends." "But doing this isn't going to make you feel any better." "You don't want to hurt anybody." "You are a good person I'm sure you feel like you have no other choice but you do." "No one else has to be hurt here." "This isn't about Sawyer." "It's about me and you." "Look at you." "Talk to me." Jamie said to her.

"Stop it you don't mean it!" "It was always about her!" "You never loved me!" "She is my problem." "The only way that we are ever going to get another chance is if she's gone and never comes back." Madison says. Pointing the gun at Sawyer. As she fired.

The police were notified of guns being shot in the building. Which sent them racing inside. Going through hallway after hallway.

Until the door to the classroom where everyone was. Is unlocked everyone races out into the hallway. And eventually out the door into the crowd of loved ones. Lucas and Brooke. Along with Mouth and Rachel. Are besides themselves with emotion. As Matt and Juliet walk over to them.

"Jules." Lucas said. Hugging her tightly. Brooke wiping her eyes. Not taking her eyes off her daughter.

While Mouth, Mellie, and Rachel. Hug and comfort Matt.

Haley and Nathan next to Peyton and Jake. Continue to scan the crowd.

"Where are Sawyer and Jamie!" Haley asks. Looking to them.

Minutes later Sawyer walks out with policeman by her side.

Tears running from her eyes. She runs over to her parents.

Her body shaking as Peyton held on to her.

"It's okay your safe now baby." Peyton said. Feeling Jake's arms wrapped around them.

"Where is Jamie and Chuck!" Nathan asked. Trying to keep Haley calm. As she paced in place.

"Chuck is with Jamie." Sawyer said. Looking up at her.

Emotion thick in her voice. "I'm sorry." Sawyer said her voice breaking.

Before Haley could ask what, she was sorry about. The paramedics along with Chuck. Came walking out the door.

"Chuck." Haley said. Running over to him. Wrapping her arms. Around him. "I am family so tell me what is going on with him." Chuck said. With frustration and sadness in his voice.

"What's happening Chuck.?" Haley asked him.

"It was Madison she was the shooter." "She was hurt and angry over what happened between the three of them." "And pointed the gun at Sawyer she was planning to kill her." "She said the only way for them to have another chance is if Sawyer was dead." "And then she shot the gun Jamie pushed her out of the way." "And the bullets hit him instead." Madison went crazy after that." "She crying and upset and saying he shouldn't have done that." Then the police came and arrested her." Chuck said. Looking to both Haley and Nathan.

Haley felt something inside her break. As she gripped onto Nathan's hand trying to keep her balance. While the couple headed down the stairs and into their car.

On the way to the hospital. The drive was quiet. Each person's mind racing with too many thoughts at once. Once they were inside the hospital. The couple went to the front desk quickly. Telling them who they are and who they were here to see.

"No, I'm not just going to sit here." "My son is this hospital somewhere shot and hurt and we have no idea what's going to happen next." And you're telling me to wait and take a seat." "Obviously, you have no idea who I am my name is Haley James Scott." "You tell me where our son is right now or I promise you there will be a problem."

Haley said. Looking up at the woman.

Whose hands were shaking. As she checked the computer again.

Looking back up at the couple. "He's in room 30 C." The clerk said.

Taking a breath. As she watched them walk away. Down the hall.

…

"Well you did not hold back on her at all." "She had no idea whose mom was she dealing with." Nathan said. Looking to her.

The two eventually reaching the door. Nathan went to open it as Haley started to speak.

"I can't go in there." "Nathan, I can't." She said. Her voice, breaking.

Nathan wrapping his arms around her.

….


	46. Chapter 46

Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions

Chapter 46

 _"At this moment, there are 6 billion, 4 hundred, 71 million, 8 hundred, 18 thousand, 6 hundred, 71 people in the world. Some are running scared.. some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day.. others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good.. struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world, 6 billion souls - and sometimes.. all you need is 1."_

The couple broke apart. Nathan took her hand. And looked into her eyes. As she caught her breath. Her face wet with tears. Nathan started to speak.

"I can't tell you that's it's going to be okay." "Because I don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared Hales." Nathan says. Pausing trying to keep his emotions in. "What I can say is that our boy is tough." "He thinks with his heart first." "And has always been wise beyond his years." "I think the universe knew exactly what it was doing when it brought Jamie into our life. ""I love you." "I will get us through this." Nathan said to her.

"I love you too." "Let's go see him." Haley said.

As she put her hand on the door. Turning it slowly. Walking inside. Nathan coming in after her. Closing the door behind them.

Haley walked slowly further into the hospital room. Trying to not focus on the sounds of the machines going off next to him. As she sat down in the nearest chair and reached out her hand to him.

"Hi Jimmy Jam I heard you pushed Sawyer out of the way." "She's still alive because of your quick thinking." "Your dad and I are so proud of you for that." "I think I've really underestimated just how strong, tough, and how big your heart really is." "I don't know if you can hear me." "But we need you to come back to us." "We love you so much." Haley said. Emotion thick in her voice.

Nathan holding her hand securely. The couple taking turns keeping watch over him. As they set up to spend the night.

Sometime later.

Nathan looked over and saw that Haley had fallen asleep. Leaning over kissing her cheek. Relieved that she was getting some rest. Hearing her cry was tearing him apart. His attempts to comfort her lead to more tears. As he got up and put the blanket over her. Walking quietly in the direction of the front door. Using the key to lock it. He had asked if the room could remain with Jamie as the primary patient there. And the people in charge had allowed it. Even giving them a key.

Nathan walked into the hallway. Locking the door behind him. While he looked in both directions. Thankfully for the quiet he didn't want to be stopped or asked questions as he walked quickly to the exit doors. And into the car. Driving through the practically empty streets. Which didn't surprise him given the late hour.

Eventually parking in the nearest empty spot.

Getting out of the car. And walking into the direction of the police department.

….

Matt/Juliet's house

"We really needed to see her little face after everything that happened today." Juliet said. Turning to Matt.

"You were reading my mind." Matt said. Looking to Dakota. Who sat between them.

"I think your making the right decision." "If it doesn't work out at least you exhausted all of your options." Matt said. Looking to her.

"I feel good about It.I talked it over with my parents they'll keep Dakota since you'll be with me." "Then once it's over we'll see what happens."

"I still can't believe you found a healthy heart that meets all your criteria and that they're able to fit you in so soon." Matt said.

"In a matter of weeks, I'll have a new start at life I can't wait." Juliet said.

Leaning over kissing him. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too Jules." Matt said.

Matt got up with Dakota in his arms. Taking her to her room.

Coming back minutes later. Getting back into bed.

Wrapping his arms around her.

As they fell asleep minutes later.

…

Jake/Peyton's

Turning down her parents attempts to talk. Sawyer laid in bed. With her light on. She couldn't sleep every time she attempted to close her eyes. She remembered seeing Madison point the gun at her. The fear that rose in her chest. And the shock she felt. Feeling him push her away. The bullets hitting him instead. She was frozen. Madison yelled. And tried to point the finger at her for getting in the way. She felt tears sting her eyes.

Sawyer couldn't wrap her mind around it all. He loved her enough to put his life before hers. And the thought that she would never be able to thank him or for them to not be able to have the future they had envisioned made this ache inside her grow. She grabbed her sketchpad and started to draw.

….

Lucas/Brooke's house

"This happening again. Is terrifying and makes me so grateful that Juliet got out okay." "I can't think about what Nathan and Haley are dealing with right now." "It's too much." Lucas said. Looking to Brooke.

"Out of everyone why did it have to be Jamie.?" Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

"I have no idea it's the Scott in him. The need we have to protect the women we love." "You know how Sawyer means to him." Lucas said.

"I just need things to feel safe again." Brooke said in response.

"I'll keep you safe. You never have to worry about that." "We're together there is no safer place in the world then right here." Lucas said.

Feeling her relax in his arms.

As he turned off the light.

...


	47. Chapter 47

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 47**

 _Push and pull revolving door._

 _We end up where we were before._

 _Like an open door to an empty room._

 _You're still a part of me_

 _I'm still a part of you._

 _In another life_

 _We could work it out._

 _But we never speak_

 _So it's hard to do._

 _Do we really want to live this way.?_

 _All I really want is you to stay._

Mouth's house

"Thanks for letting me spend the night." Mellie said. Looking up from her plate. Mouth had made breakfast for them.

"It's not needed this is your home too." Mouth said. Looking back at her. Knowing that having both of them close by was exactly what their kids needed right now. With what had taken place only hours before.

"I'm going to go pick up that girl of ours from her friend's house spend some time with her. Then take her to school." "Afterwards I'll be leaving town again." "It was good being able to be there for Matt." "I'm just relieved that he's alright him and Juliet along with all the other kids." "I'm going to keep thinking positivity for Jamie." "Hopeful that he will recover fully and that justice is served." "I admire Nathan and Haley's strength during this whole situation."

"I wouldn't be able to handle the unknown of it all." "It was nice seeing you as well." "It's been a few weeks since we've been in the same room together." "How are you.?" Mellie asked. Taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm doing well." "She'll love spending that time with you." "The phone calls and skype sessions only make her miss you more." "She's excited to move in and have a room at your house." "You would handle it will grace and dignity like you do everything else." "Our kids have always been the world to us nothing we've been through has changed that." "Nathan and Haley will definitely appreciate your well wishes." "I can see that being away has done you good." "You look happy." Mouth said. Looking back at her.

"I am and it has. See us being friends isn't so hard." "I was worried it would be awkward or our encounters would be filled with lingering feelings but that isn't the case." "And I'm relieved because that would only make things a lot harder." " For everyone else involved." Mellie said. As she got up and went to the kitchen. With her plate and cup in her hands. Washing them then putting them away.

Walking towards the front door. Mouth following behind her.

"Bye Mouth I'll see you later." Mellie said. Leaning over as she hugged him lightly.

"Goodbye Mellie come around more." Mouth said. Hugging her back.

Closing the door behind her.

….

Haley woke up. With sun in her eyes. Covering her eyes with her hand as she got up. Taking the blanket off of herself. Looking up to see Nathan sitting in the chair next to Jamie.

"How did you sleep.?" Haley said. As she got up and started walking over to him. Noticing the stress and tiredness on his face and the emptiness in his eyes.

Nathan looked up at her. The lump in his throat making it difficult to talk. Unshed tears burning his eyes. "No I didn't sleep I couldn't I just kept thinking about when he was a little boy and we were fighting. And he fell in the pool going after that ball." "We almost lost him now it's happening all over again." "And we can't pull him out and tell him that we're here and that he's going to okay." "I needed to do something sitting here watching him just lay there." "I went to the police station." "And I saw Madison." "I needed to talk to her." "I had to understand why she did this." "I'm sorry for leaving you both I'm right here." Nathan said. Looking up at her. As he got up.

Haley wrapping her arms around him. "You've been holding it together you need to break down too that's what I'm here for." Haley said. As they couple stayed wrapped in each other's arms. Looking over at Jamie.

...

Sawyer took a breath. Looking in through the window of his hospital room. Her hand shaking as she attempted to knock on the door. Minutes later Nathan and Haley opening the door. Looking up at her.

Sawyer looked back at them. As she started to speak.

"I shouldn't be here your dealing with so much." "I was just wondering how Jamie was doing.?" Sawyer asked.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other. Then back to her.

"No change yet." "But he's a fighter we are in no way giving up." "We're going to give him all the time he needs to come back." "You can go in and see him." "We're just going to the cafeteria to get some air and then we'll be back." "The doctors will keep us posted if anything changes." Haley said.

Wrapping her arms around Sawyer tightly. "We're really happy you're okay." Haley said. Rejoining her hand with Nathan's. As they started walking down the hallway.

Sawyer wiped her eyes. Feeling tears begin to well up in them. While she put her hand on the door. Opening it slowly. Walking inside. Closing the door behind her as she took steps further into the room.

Taking a seat. Looking over at Jamie. Putting her hand in his.

As she started to speak. "You saved my life." "But if I'm being honest you've saved before from myself." "I was convinced that I would end up alone. Because letting people in was not something I did. Which is why the only people who truly know me and love me are people I've known my whole life." "You can't do that again put yourself in these kinds of positions for me or anyone else." "You have to wake up soon." "We have a long life to live." "I am completely in love with you Jamie." "I am stubborn and patience I will wait for you no matter how it takes." Sawyer said. Squeezing his hand.

 _Flashback_

 _Smiling as she saw Nathan. Come into the room. And take a seat across from her as she spoke._

" _Mr. Scott what brings you here.?" She said. Looking up at him._

" _You know why I'm here." "How could you do what you did.?"_

" _Cause all this hurt and pain." "What did Jamie ever do to you.?"_

 _Nathan asked. Emotion starting to spill over in his voice._

" _Our connection goes deeper than you think." "I didn't just meet Jamie I sought him out." "What he did wrong was be born your son."_

" _I did this because you hurt her and the only way I could avenge her was to take him away from you." Madison said. Looking back at him._

" _What are talking about.?" "Who did I hurt.?" Nathan asked. Taken off guard by this revelation._

" _My mother." "Or as you remember her nanny Carrie." Madison said. Looking back at him._

… _._

 **Author's Note: Thoughts.? Predictions.?**


	48. Chapter 48

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 48**

 _-Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness. When it does, is there someone in your life you can count on? Someone who will watch over you when you stumble and fall? And will their love for you help them to guide you to the light?_

"I'm trying to remember the last time we had a meal together.?" "I can't recall it right now." "But let's consider this our first one." "Since so much has changed for the both of us. And what better way to start the day then with delicious food and girl talk." Brooke said. Looking across from Rachel. The two women. Sitting under a large umbrella outside a bistro. Brooke glanced over the menu.

"So, I invited you out because I needed to talk to someone who knew everything and would listen to me your one of the only friends I have in this town." Rachel said. Looking up at her.

"Now Rachel that's not completely true you have Mouth in your corner too." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"Honestly I don't know what him and I are these days." "I practically poured my heart out to him during our last conversation." "And I didn't get the response I was expecting." "It was like his mind was anywhere but focused on what I was talking about." "Am I overthinking this whole thing.?" Rachel asked. Giving the waiter her menu.

Brooke handing over her menu as well. Letting Rachel's words sink in before she spoke. "I think you've done everything possible to show how you feel." "Now it's up to him to let you in." "He knows what is in your heart." "It sounds like he's holding back for some reason." "Until he tells you what that is you keep working on yourself in the process." "I think it will all work out the way it should." Brooke said. Looking to her.

As they continued their talk over breakfast.

….

The Hospital

"The fruit is good if you mix it with oatmeal." Haley said. Looking over at Nathan.

The couple were eating in the cafeteria. The night was eventful. So, they decided it was okay to have some quiet time together. Then head back to his room.

"You're really quiet this morning." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you what I found out." "From Madison, the other day." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I can only imagine the lies she told you." "She had us all fooled." Haley said. Shaking her head.

"This is true Hales trust me the look on her face told me that this was nothing but truth." "Madison told me that she sought Jamie out. And used him as a part of her revenge plot for me hurting her mother." "Who is as we knew her as nanny Carrie." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"No this can't be possible she isn't that heartless to hurt us using Jamie." Haley said. Looking away. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nathan this is insane she tried to our life in the past. Now she might actually succeed." "Why isn't he waking up.?" "They said we're supposed to let him come back in his own time." "But what if he can't or doesn't want to or is hurt more than we realize and all this waiting has just been a waste of time.?" Haley said. As she started to get up.

"We should get back to him." Haley said. Looking to Nathan.

…

Jamie's hospital Room

The nurse walks in closing the door behind her. Walking carefully next to the bed. Removing her mask as she leaned over touching his face.

"You look just your dad." She said smiling.

Jamie's eyes fluttered open.

Nathan and Haley walked closer to the hospital room.

"I'll feel better once we're back in the room with him." Haley said. As she turned the knob and opened the door. Walking farther inside. With Nathan by her side.

"Jamie we're back." Haley said. Taken aback at the sight she saw.

The nurse turning around. At the sound of her voice.

"Haley James Scott." "It's been a long time." The voice said.

"Get the hell away from my son!" Haley yelled.

"Now relax I just wanted to get reacquainted after all we never got to say goodbye." Carrie said. Looking to Jamie.

"Momma." Jamie said softly.

"Jamie." Haley said her voice breaking.

As she turned her head to look at him.

The alarms started ringing. Doctors began to rush in.

Carrie started to rush out of the room. A bottle falling from her pocket.

Jamie's body's shook. The doctors inside the room. Began to try and stabilize him. Carrie ended up getting out of the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott we're going to need you both to leave." "Something went wrong we need room to work and figure out what's happening." The doctor told them.

Putting his hand on their shoulders. As he attempted to lead them out of the room.

"We're losing him!" Another doctor said. While the other doctor got out the necessary machinery.

The doctor quickly closing the door behind them.

"He was awake! "Nathan!" "He knew we were there!" "I have to go back in there he called out to me." "Nate please." Haley said. Her voice breaking. While tears ran down her face. As he held on to her tighter.

…

Jake/Peyton's

Her music blasting as she drew. Sawyer had been in a creative frenzy. Drawings all over her floor. To lost in her own world. With her head buried in her sketchpad. She was completely surprised to see Juliet standing in front of her.

At the sight of Juliet. Sawyer turned down her music and put down her sketchpad and pencils.

"This better be important I was in the middle of this amazing drawing." Sawyer said. Looking up at her.

Juliet took a breath. Before she spoke. "We have to go the hospital right now." "Something happened to Jamie." Juliet said. Wiping her eyes.

Sawyer's heart sinking. At the sight of Juliet's tears. As she got up. Taking her hand as they walked out and went down the stairs. Getting into the family car where Jake and Peyton were waiting.

….

 **Author's Note: 4-year time jump next. You fans and your support has gotten this story to where it is. Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 49**

 _I walked a minute in your shoes._

 _They never were the fit._

 _Some perspective on these words_

 _Before I write them down._

 _Time could tear you apart._

 _It won't break_

 _Anything that we are._

 _We won't say our goodbyes_

 _You know it's better that way._

4 Years Later

The plane would be landing any minute now. After years of being in LA and building a strong network of friends and being fully involved in my career as fulfilling as it was. I missed Tree Hill and everyone that I left behind. What better reason to be coming home then when it involved family. It was Dakota's 4th birthday and I couldn't wait to go to her party and catch up with everyone. From the calls and updates I've gotten from people life has changed in a positive direction for my family and friends. Which makes it that much more exciting to be going to back. Juliet's heart surgery went amazingly she's completely healthy. Her and Matt. Along with Peyton and Jake, aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas. Are going strong in their relationship. My parents are as in love as they've ever been.

Chuck is working to become a social worker. I'm extremely proud of him. As for Sawyer, she's become this sought of artist in New York having her drawings in galleries all over the place. People wanting to buy from her and have create drawings for them. She deserves all the praise and recognition she's getting.

I can't describe what it meant to have her along with my entire family with me during the darkest period of my life. We haven't had the chance to see each other since we both left town. It's been a long time. At last being able to see her again and hold her in my arms. Is more than worth this plane ride and jet lag.

Tree Hill

NC

Hearing the sound of knocking at the door. Sent Haley and Nathan practically running down the stairs. As they quickly opened the front door.

"Jamie!" Haley said happily. Jamie walking through the door. Dropping his bags. Hugging his mother tightly. A smile coming to his face. Minutes later his dad hugging him as well.

"We're so glad to have you back." "It's been a few months since we've seen you." Nathan said. Letting him go. As the three walked out of the doorway and made their way into the living room. Taking seats on the nearest chairs.

"I know I've tried to come home before but I'm usually so busy during the week. I'm really glad I was able to make it back to see everyone." "I can't believe Dakota is going to be 4 I still remember Jules shows us pictures after she was born." Jamie said. Looking to them.

"We know exactly what you mean." Haley said smiling as she looked to Nathan.

"I didn't bother eating any plane food." "I knew that once I was here you would have food made already." Jamie said. Looking to his mom.

"Your right come on Jimmy Jam lunch is waiting." Haley said. Smiling at him. While she took Nathan's hand. As they all walked in the direction of the kitchen.

The lunch lasted two hours. Afterwards Jamie thanked his parents and said that he would see them later. As he headed from the driveway to inside his car driving through town. Eventually reaching his house. Parking his car. Turning off and locking his car. Heading inside the house. Closing the door behind him. Walking up the stairs to his bedroom where he laid his belongings down. Changed out of his uniform. Went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed into his off-duty clothes. Laying down on his bed as he took out his phone and started to go through his contacts.

His hand pausing on Sawyer's number.

Sawyer's

"So how is it being back in town.?" "I'm sure it's nothing compared to being in New York." Juliet said. Looking to Sawyer.

"It feels like I haven't missed anything which is a nice feeling." "Being back here is just what I need New York and the art world can be a lot to handle especially without knowing who to trust and being all alone out there." "It feels wonderful being back with people I love." Sawyer said. Looking back at her.

"We've missed you too." Juliet said. Leaning over as she hugged her.

Minutes later the friends pulling apart. As Juliet took her hand as they walked over to the couch.

"You are busy yourself Jules." "Mom, wife, and your teaching." "Shaping the young minds of Tree Hill." Sawyer said to her.

"I've never been happier." Juliet said. Smiling. "So, you and Jamie what exactly are the two of you these days.?" Juliet asked.

"We are together it's just we've been apart for some time now." "With us being in two different places." "Staying in touch was harder than expected but we managed letters and phone calls and seeing each other for short times while we were visiting families during holidays." "But real one on one time hasn't happened in years." "So it'll be so nice to see him and check his place." Sawyer said. Looking back at her.

"When you say you haven't had one on one time what exactly do you mean.?" Juliet asked.

"Dates and all those other couple activities." Sawyer said.

"I see what you mean but four years is a long time." Juliet said to her.

"Yea I know I'm looking forward to making up for lost time." Sawyer said. As she got out her phone. Hearing her ringtone. Taking the phone out of her purse.

Smiling as she saw the name.

"I know that smile." "Go on girl reunite that man of yours." "We can always talk later." "Just make you give me details later." Juliet said. Waving goodbye to her.

Watching as Sawyer waved back and went out the door.

Having gotten into her car. Trying to remember his address. Sawyer felt herself feel nervous. Eventually reaching his driveway. She parked in the street. Got out walked up his stairs and knocked on the door.

Taking a breath. Watching while the door slowly swung open.

Jamie looking up at her.

"Sawyer." He said softly.

"Jamie." She said. Smiling up at him.

Walking further inside as he took her into his arms.

Leaning over kissing her.

"I really like your place." She said. Looking around.

"You'll be even more surprised at what I did for you." "Follow me." Jamie said. Taking her hand. Leading her down the candlelight hallway.

….


	50. Chapter 50

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 50**

 _I am the mess_

 _You choose._

 _The closet you cannot_

 _Close._

 _Cause the wounds_

 _Never heal._

 _Everything Changes._

 _Sometimes the things I say_

 _Moments of disarray_

 _Make sure that it's_

 _Real._

Jamie held her hand telling her to close her eyes. She smiled as she shut them. The couple walked through the door. Jamie, shutting it behind them. He then told her to open her eyes. Sawyer opened them. Her mouth dropping as she looked around. Her eyes looking back at Jamie as he started to speak.

"When I was looking for a place before I left I remembered the talk we had about the future we wanted together. So, as I looking at places I kept you and what I knew you wanted in mind." "This place has an open layout. The kitchen and dining room right to each other. When we have family and friends over we'll still be a part of the jokes and the conversations.

The room all the way in the back is ours it has his and her bathrooms. Inside the room this incredible view of all of Tree Hill. But we still have our privacy because there are beautiful strong bushy trees surrounding it. We can see out there but they can't see us from in here. The living room is spacious and colorful.

The sliding door leads to this endless backyard. With room for entertaining and anything else we would want fully fenced in. We have two rooms with their own suites. A guest room for when people want to sleep over. Lastly this room which has so much natural light, sound proof, and full with all the stuff you'll need. Is your own home art studio. The minute I saw it. I could picture you here. Blasting your music and sketching and drawing for hours.

"Would you move in with me.?" Jamie asked her.

"Yes of course I will." "I love you so much." "This house is completely perfect." Sawyer said. Looking back at him.

"We can start the next chapter of our lives here." "And I love you too." Jamie said. Taking her in his arms.

"Show me our room." Sawyer said. Looking up at him.

"Come with me." Jamie said. Taking her hand in his. While they walked back into the hallway. Sawyer began to take better notice of the personal touches that were displayed all over the house.

Eventually the two arrived at the front door. Jamie opened it slowly. Looking to Sawyer as they walked inside together. The door shutting behind them quietly.

Sawyer looked at him. Leaning over kissing him. Taking her in his arms again. They're eyes locked on each other. Leaning over kissing her again. Leading her further into the room. Laying her down on the bed.

Sawyer looked up at him. Smiling as she went for his shirt lifting it off of him. Her heart racing hearing as it fell to the floor. Jamie's hands began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Carefully watching her react to his touch. While he laid kisses on her neck. The blouse sliding into his hands. Then joining the other articles of clothes that had been left there. His hands running through the outline of her body. As if it's he's seeing her for the first time. Leaning down reconnecting their lips. The pounding of her heart and overwhelming gentleness of his hands on her. Causing her to lose all sense of control. The distance between them is now nonexistent. Being able to at last give in to every want, need, and desire. Nothing held back. Their hearts given to each other openly and honestly. Letting their actions speak.

The sun began to set over the town. As Sawyer looked over at him. Smiling softly. Her heart filled with an ache of happiness she had never known.

While she carefully climbed out of his arms. And began to go through a drawer. Looking for one of his favorite t shirts to wear. When she stumbled onto a small box. Hidden underneath other clothes. She knew what was inside it waiting for her.

Jamie was going to ask her to marry him. Quickly putting on a shirt. Sawyer climbed back at into bed. Wrapping his arm securely back around her. As she wiped her eyes.

Their dreams were coming true.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts.? Predictions.? Ideas.? Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 51**

 _-Do you ever look at a picture of yourself and see a stranger in the background? Makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you. How many moments of other people's lives have we been in? Were we a part of someone's life when their dreams came true? Or were we there when their dreams died? Did we keep trying to get in as is if we were somehow destined to be there? Or did the shot take us by surprise? Just think. You could be a big part of someone else's life and not know it._

"Jamie." She said softly. Turning over. Feeling the warmth of the morning sun on her back. As she saw the empty space on the other side of the bed. On the pillow, there rested a note. Sawyer smiled taking it off the pillow starting to read it.

 _Morning Sleeping Beauty._

 _Waking up with you in my arms. Was the exactly what I missed the most being home in Tree Hill wouldn't feel complete if I didn't get to have you being a part of my life. I plan to make you as happy as you've ever been. Our life and relationship so far has been filled with ups and downs. I know that there is no guarantee that our life together won't be filled with uncertainty. But I can promise you that I will love you for as long as I live. Come meet me in the kitchen._

 _I love you_

 _Jamie._

 _Ps. You look even better in my clothes then I do. Feel free to keep that shirt on or let me take off you. I can picture your face turning red. I'll see meet you at the table._

Sawyer smiled. Keeping the note with her. As she climbed out of bed. Walking out the bedroom door. Closing it behind her. Looking up as she saw Jamie smiling up at her.

"Breakfast, sexy man, and being able to build a life together in this house with you." "What more could I ask for.?" Sawyer leaning over the table kissing him.

Eventually breaking the kiss. As he sat back down. "Eat up you need to get all your energy and strength back." "Considering the little to no sleep we got last night I'm surprised I'm not poking you with my fork trying to keep you awake." Jamie said smiling back at her. While he began to eat his breakfast.

"Who needs sleep we waited four long years for that night." "And it was worth every second." Sawyer said. Smiling as she ate her breakfast.

"I have no complaints aside from the fact that I eventually will have to go to work and leave that bed with you in it." Jamie said in response.

"You be careful out there Jamie Scott." "I need you coming home to me in one piece." Sawyer said. Looking back at him.

"I do everything I can to stay safe but the world out there isn't under my control I just have to do my job." "I don't want you to worry about me." "Focus on creating that art of yours." Jamie said to her.

"I'm allowed to worry I'm the girlfriend." Sawyer said. Looking to him.

"I'm going to hit the shower then we can go shopping for Dakota's birthday present." Jamie said as he started to leave the table.

"I'm coming with you." Sawyer said. Taking his hand in hers.

Her laughter filling the room as the door closed behind them.

…

Matt and Juliet's

Matt walked into their bedroom. Surprised at what he saw.

"Jules I'm not sure what to say." "Dakota off to preschool." Matt said. As he walked further into the bedroom.

"What are you doing.?" He asked. Walking over to her.

While Juliet sat up slowly.

"Trying to make sure I get pregnant." Juliet said to him.

"We had Dakota without putting in much effort." Matt said. Smiling at her.

"Matt." Juliet said. Smiling back at him.

"I hope we have a boy this time." Juliet said. Looking to him.

"Boy or girl this kid will have a very loving family." "With an adoring big sister." "Who has been asking me where babies come from.?" Matt said. Sitting next to her.

"What did you tell her.?" Juliet asked. Looking back at him.

"That mommy and I will talk to her about it later." Matt said in response.

"Well we have to tell her in a way she could understand." "Not the stork or from a store or the mailbox." "Let's just say my parents told me those stories and I looked for a baby for years and didn't find one." "Which was very disappointing back then." Juliet said. Shaking her head at the memory.

"We are a good team we'll figure it out." Matt said. "In the meantime, let's keep trying to make that baby." Matt said. Leaning over kissing her.

….

Nathan and Haley reopened their eyes. Looking back down at the flowers they had placed on the gravesite.

Nathan put his hand on the tombstone. As he spoke.

"Hey Q we miss you every day." "Andre is doing so good and is such an outstanding young man." "Your mom has become such an advocate for guns and violence you would be so proud." Nathan said.

Feeling Haley's hand grip tighter on his as she spoke.

"You've been a guardian angel for all of us." "You and your memory will never be forgotten." Haley said. Emotion thick in her voice.

The couple began to walk out of the cemetery.

When a person walks into them.

Nathan and Haley look up. As the person starts to speak.

"Always and forever still rings true I see." The person said to them.

….


	52. Chapter 52

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 52**

 _May these words be the first to find you here._

 _The world is brighter than the sun. Now that you're here._

 _Though your eyes will need some time to adjust._

 _To the overwhelming light surrounding love._

 _You are loved_

 _More than you know._

"Mom." Nathan said softly.

Deb looked up at him. Her eyes softening.

"Nate I was so relieved to hear that everything ended up being okay with Jamie." Deb said. Looking at them.

"Deb, you know you are a part of the family and are welcome anytime." Haley said. Looking to her.

"I appreciate that but between Dan's choices and my own mistakes I've stayed away for your sake as well as my own." "I should've of been a better mother to you." "It has been something that has eaten away at me for so long now." "You're a better man than you're father ever was." "And the kind of parent neither of us were capable of being." "I'm sorry about that." Deb said. Looking away as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't hold any of that against you." "Dan made his choices." "And I always knew you loved me." "You did the best you could I never needed more than that." "Come back with us we can get some food and keep talking." Nathan suggested.

"No, you were and are the only thing in my life I've gotten right and I'm so proud of you." "You go on about your day." Deb said to him.

Nate and Haley began to slowly walk again. Continuing their way out of the cemetery. Looking back at Deb as they headed to their car.

Eventually driving off. Deb looked around the cemetery.

Wrapping her arms around herself. Her mind that once raced with so many thoughts she couldn't keep up. Between her inability to love again because of everything he put her through. And her pill addiction that lingered in the back of her mind like a tightrope she waved on day after day. Hopeful that the memories of the family she once had would somehow compensate for what she lacked now. She had done so much and knew that she would keep her distance because the knot in her throat that held the emotion she refused to feel ran deep. Taking a breath. She began to walk back to her car.

Driving as she passed the liquor store. Her hands shaking. Her throat feeling dry. The sinking feeling, she felt every time she got on this damn bridge started to take over her. Causing her stop.

Parking her car on the side of the street. Away from any of cars. As she decided to walk home.

Her steps heavy. Memories swimming to the surface in her mind.

…

Karen's Café

"It's like The Notebook but better he asked you move in. He gave your own home studio. Your madly in love with each other." "I'm happy for you Sawyer the two of you have been through so much together." "It seems like life is finally giving you both a break." Juliet said. Taking a last sip of her tea.

"I know we're in the best place either of us have been in so long." "I didn't tell you the most memorable part in his drawer I saw a ring box." "I couldn't believe it he's ready to spent an entire lifetime with me." "I just want to pinch myself it doesn't seem real." Sawyer said to her.

"A future wedding." "For you." "A possible new baby for Matt and I." "We need to go a double date the two of us and Matt and Jamie." Juliet said. Excitedly.

"I'm in Jamie will be too." Sawyer said.

"Matt is always up for some guy time especially with him being outnumbered between me and Dakota." "It's going to happen later on this week." Juliet said. "Now tell me all about it." Juliet said. Looking to Sawyer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sawyer said. As she ate her blueberry crumb muffin.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." "It's not random anymore with work and Dakota." "I live vicariously through you." "So, spill it."

Juliet said. Eating her pumpkin donut.

Sawyer looked up at her. "I didn't think I could love him anymore than I did that night just made everything clearer for me." "I found the person I'm supposed to be with." "I'm home is every sense of the word." Sawyer said in response.

…

Jamie

Now on his break. Between eating his lunch and getting back into one of his favorite books. While checking to see if he has any texts or calls. He stops what he's doing when he hears a familiar voice.

Coming closer to him.

"Hey there officer." Chuck said. Smiling at him. While he sat down.

"Hi what are you doing all the way over here.?" Jamie asked curious.

Giving passing over the extra food he didn't have time to finish.

"Visiting my brother of course." Chuck said. Looking back at him.

"Plus, I'm off today and you know me I need things to keep me busy."

"So was she surprised about the house.?" Chuck asked him.

"Completely mom gave me the ring that grandpa was planning to give to grandpa Lydia." "But ended getting a new ring when she found out and opened the box." "So, it's in need of being used and worn." "She's going to be so surprised." "I have it all planned out but will let you know when the day is closer." Jamie said with a smile.

"About time you two crazy kids stopped denying what was right in front of you." "As future best man prepare for the speech I will tell at the reception." "I actually need your advice." "You probably don't know her." "She actually went to our high school but didn't hang around our group of friends." "She's a writer for this independent company." "And the two of us have way more in common than I ever would have thought." "Which is really surprising to me." "I don't do relationships because of well you know how I grew up my walls are sealed tight." "The idea of giving my heart to anyone causes me to completely shut down." Chuck said.

"I remember you never really ever dated anyone." "Random girls at certain times none of them ever stuck. I never met any of them." "Which told me enough." "What's so different about this woman compared to others.?" Jamie asked him.

"She has this toughness and protectiveness that at first comes off as someone you want to stay away from but that's only because she's been hurt too. We're alike but different she didn't get adopted like I did she had a crappy parent and ended up getting emancipated during freshman year and has been on her own since then." "I like her a lot and that scares me." "But the last thing I want is to run from this." Chuck said in response.

"Wow what is her name.?" Jamie asked. Really curious to who had effected his brother so much.

"Her name is Samantha Walker." Chuck said. A smile coming to his face.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Ideas.? Predictions.? I love reading what you think. Review!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 53**

 _You call me to tell me your alright._

 _Cause I worry about you the whole night._

 _Don't repeat my mistakes._

 _I won't sleep till your safe inside._

 _If your home I just hope that your sober._

 _Is it time to let go of your old love.?_

 _Don't leave me this way._

 _I'm sure things will work out okay._

 _Are we stuck with the truth?_

 _All we know is the sun will rise._

Deb got out of her car slowly. Locking it behind her. Heading in the direction of her house. When she looked up and saw someone sitting on her porch. Walking over as she started to speak.

"Nathan." "Why are you here.?" Deb said. Looking to him.

"Did you really think after running into each other that I wouldn't come over and check on you.?" Nathan said. Getting up. As he faced her.

'I already told you I've stayed away because it's what's best for everyone." "I should have known that you would still try and make an attempt to reach out." Deb said. While she got out her key walked up the remaining steps and opened the door.

Walking further inside her home. Hearing his footsteps come up behind her. As he closed the front door. Walking up to the side of her.

His eyes glancing over the house and walls realizing how little to nothing had changed. He didn't understand how hurt that made him. Until he saw an old family picture of himself, his mom, and Dan hanging up on the wall in the living room over the fireplace.

Like he had remembered seeing so many times over the years.

Thinking to himself what a lie that picture had been. Their family was fractured in many ways but always knew how to make things look nice in front of a camera.

Putting his hand on her shoulder. Causing her to turn and face him.

"Mom you have a family that loves you and misses you." "Living in this house a shrine of frozen memories and moments which only leaves you stuck in the past. Which isn't healthy for your spirit, soul, or heart." "I still need my mom even if you feel like you have no purpose to move on and Jamie misses you the two of you were close before everything happened." "None of what happened in the past matters now." "I know that if you could change it then you would since that isn't possible." "Then I want you to try and let go of it and become a part of the family." Nathan said to her.

Deb took a breath. And closed her eyes. Trying to keep her composure. As she started to talk. "I love you Nate." "I can't tell you everything." "I won't put you through this or your family." "You all have been through more than enough." "Thank you for reaching out to me but you should go." Deb said. Emotion thick in her voice.

"Mom what are you not telling me.?" Nate asked her. His voice full of concern.

Nathan's phone began to ring. Haley's name flashing on the screen.

"You should get that." Deb said. As Nathan started to walk out the door.

"We will talk later." Nathan said. While he flipped the call switch. As he walked down the stairs. Getting into his car.

"What is it Hales.?" Nathan asked.

"How does time away at the cabin sound.? Us, Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake, Mouth and Rachel." "It'll be like old times." Haley said excitedly.

"Sounds fun I'm all for it." Nathan said to her.

As he started the car. And headed back home.

Putting his phone away.

…

"I think you should take a chance on this." "Who knows where that could lead." "If she makes you happy then go for it." "Bring her around the girls." "Just remember to warn her we are very protective they are going to ask her questions and make sure she's involved with you for the right reasons." "Me if your good or I am too." "You deserve your shot at finding a love of your own." Jamie said to him.

"Thank you and I know I've told her she is prepared." "I told all about you and she told me about her sister and she wants the four of us to meet up for dinner or something and get to know each other." "She's very close to her sister and you and I are very close so if we get along it'll make the meeting with Juliet and Sawyer go well." Chuck said back.

"That is more than doable I can only imagine what her sister has heard about us this family is one of the most well known in town." "It'll be fine." Jamie said to him.

"I'm going to get going now." "So, thank you for the advice and the talk." "I'll see you very soon." Chuck said. As he got up and left. Walking away from the station and into the parking lot where his car was parked.

Jamie watched him leave. Got his phone out and called Sawyer.

"Hey babe we've got to talk." Jamie started to say. Telling her about his meeting up with Chuck.

…

"Glenda, I really like this guy." "So, you better be nice to him and his brother." Sam said. Looking over at her sister.

"I just don't want what's happened in the past to happen again." "You being all in with some guy and then they end up breaking your heart and leaving me to pick up the pieces." Glenda said in response.

"He's completely different." "He's probably the first decent guy I've ever seen real potential to build something with." Sam said to her.

"Whatever you say Sammie." Glenda said back.

….

Chuck walked into his house. Closing the door behind him. Turning on the light. As he jumped recognizing the person sitting in his living room.

"What's the matter son.?" "You don't look happy to see me." The man said to him.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Chuck yelled back.

"Now relax why don't you I've done my time free to be a law-abiding citizen once again." "Your mother was the first face I saw when I walked out those doors." "All this time later and she still clings to me like no time has passed." The man said. Looking to him.

"I don't need to hear about you or her." "I don't want to know how you got in here and I could care less what you want." "Just leave me alone." Chuck said to him.

"They can dress you up." "Change your name," "Get you a job." "But it's not going to change anything." "Look in the mirror Chuck you are me." "You're going to end up just like I am." "That family took pity on you." "Because your own parents couldn't stand the sight of you." "Deep down you know I'm right so just grab a bottle and a bag and celebrate." "They won't notice or care if they ever hear from you again." "Your last name may be Scott." "But you have our blood running through your veins." "Give it up my boy." His father said.

Looking at him one more time. Before he walked out the door. Getting back into a car that drove away minutes later.

Chuck took a breath. As he slammed the door. Locking it behind him. Tears ran down his face. He charged into his kitchen. Going into his cabinets taking out the bottle of alcohol he had bought days earlier. And put it on the table.

Staring at it. Turning off his cellphone.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Predictions.? Ideas? Thank you all for your support. Review!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 54**

 _Help I have done it again._

 _I have been here many times before._

 _And the worst part is there is no one else to blame._

 _Be my friend_

 _Hold me. Wrap me up._

 _Breathe Me._

 _Ouch I have_

 _Lost myself again._

Chuck wiped his eyes. His chest burning. The hate he had for his father. Was at his core. Then the loss of understanding when it came to his mother continued to haunt him. He was wrong I knew that. But I couldn't let his words go. They clung to me like a nightmare I couldn't outrun.

Looking at the bottle sitting on the table. Picking it up. Holding it in my hands turning the cap opening it. Breathing in the scent that came from the freshly opened bottle. Turning my face in the smell filling my nose. With very vivid memory. Getting up pouring the dark liquid down the drain.

Throwing out the bottle. Washing his hands then leaving out the door.

Once inside the car. He drove until he reached his destination.

Knocking on the door quickly. The door opening slowly. As he looked up at the other person on the other side of the door.

"I'm not coming in I just need to say this." "I've never been able to wrap my mind over the fact that you could stand there and watch or listen knowing that he was beating me. Only stopping when he got tired. It never mattered to you how bloody or bruised he made you."

"You just kept forgiving him." "And I used to feel so sad for you." "Trying to save us both." "Having to watch my friends have parents who wanted to be around. Tucking them in a night, making them feel loved and understood." "You were fine without me after dad got arrested it was like both your problems were solved."

"Why was I so impossible to love.?" Chuck asked. Pausing as he continued. "I'm done waiting for you." "I'm moving on leaving all of this pain and misery here." "Don't you or him contact him or show up in my house or around anyone I love." "If you do I will call the police." "And be sure neither of you see the light of day again." Chuck said. Getting back in his car. As he drove away.

The Cabin

The fireplace brought a lot of light to the already bright living room.

"This place hasn't changed at all." "Which is the most comforting part of it." "We've shared so many memories here." "Out of the changes we've all went through our friendships and sense of family with each other hasn't changed." "And we can all take a real comfort in that." "The lives and families we've built mean so much more." "Knowing we have this beautiful home away from home to come back to remind us what's really important." "Which is love, friendship, and family." Lucas said. Lifting his glass. While everyone else lifted theirs as well. The glasses clinking. Smiles and conversations continuing throughout the dinner.

It lasting a couple of hours. Afterwards the friends met back in the living and began to share their favorite moments.

"When Nathan proposed me to me again." Haley said. Looking over at Nathan. While he leaned over kissing her.

"The two of you still give me hope." Brooke said. Looking to them.

"My favorite memory was Lucas and I writing letters back and forth to each other." Brooke said. Looking to him.

"My favorite part was all the quality time we got to spend together." Lucas said.

The rest of the friends shared their memories. Which brought laughter and smiles.

"I never saw Pete again." Peyton said. Looking to Jake.

He laughed. Leaning over as he kissed her.

…

Chuck/Sam

"I can't believe he said all of that stuff." "I honestly think he was just trying to get to you because he knew that he has no power over you anymore." "You are a much better man than he could ever attempt to be." "He hates himself and has no other choice but to try and take It out on you." "Which is really upsetting but I'm proud you didn't give in to him." "Between all of our parental baggage we should be absolute disasters." "Instead we're rising above it all." Sam said. Looking into his eyes.

"I'm proud of us." "I want to be with you." "But I don't know what I could give you and I don't want you to be hurt because of who I used to." "I'm trying to be better the kind of man you deserve." Chuck said. Looking back at her.

"I have a past to Chuck." "Full of twists, turns and mistakes." "I'm learning about myself every day and I'm enjoying learning about you the more time we spend together the more I see the fact that you let none of it define you." "And that pushes me to keep progressing to become a woman I could be proud of." "I want you too." "The two of finding a way to build something real between us will take time and won't be easy." "We're in this together." "I'm falling for you more and more." "My heart is open and the most personal part of myself that I could share with anyone." "And it's yours." Sam said to him.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Predictions.? Ideas.? Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 55**

 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky?_

 _Are like shooting stars._

 _I could really use a wish right now._

"Matt!" Juliet yelled. Jumping up and down. His footsteps heavy as he raced into their bedroom.

"What is it Jules.?" "Did Dakota color all over the walls again.?" Matt asked smiling. Remembering the hours of scrubbing it took the two of them to get it off the walls.

"No, nothing like that. I'm pregnant!" Juliet said. With tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy baby." Matt said. Wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I love you so much." He said. With emotion, thick in his voice.

"I love you too." Juliet said. As she wiped her eyes.

…

Jamie and Chuck walked into the restaurant together. Jamie followed Chuck's lead to the table where he sat down next to him. Introducing Sam and her sister Glenda.

"I'm so excited to finally be meeting you Jamie." "Chuck has told me so much about you." "I know the two of you are very close and that he thinks highly of your opinion which I understand completely I know how it is with siblings." "I just want you to know that I'm with Chuck for the right reasons you all have done an amazing job with him. He's the man I've waited my whole life for." "This is in no way fleeting." Sam said. Looking to Chuck.

"I've learned some information about you." "And from what Chuck has told me you're a good, decent person, trying to piece together your life and I respect that and have been there myself so I know it's a process and takes understanding as well as support." "Which is one of the many reasons you and your sister are so close and I admire that." "Family is the most important thing we have in life next to love." "Our family is welcoming and loving so when you do eventually meet them simply be yourself." "All I care about is the fact that my brother is happy and whenever he mentions your name I can see that." "If you have any questions for me please feel free to ask them." Jamie said. Looking to Sam.

Sam shook her head and thanked him for his kindness and understanding. She realized how wrong the rumors about their family were. And wanted nothing more than to move on with Chuck.

Turning her head as she saw Glenda start to speak.

"I don't have questions just thoughts." "From basketball to law enforcement." "You went undercover for the cops and got busted yep you start the process to join the force right after high school." "I'm just not sure what to make of that." "I mean do you have some kind of death wish or are you that reckless your willing to put your life on the line over and over because it feeds your ego." "Everyone fawning over you and telling you how much you matter to them." "You make no sense to me." "Then add you trying to be some hero during that shooting and your whole relationship with that Madison girl." "I don't know who you think you are." "But I don't give a damn what you think about me, my sister or our life." Glenda said as she got up.

"Glenda." Sam said. While she looked back at Jamie and Chuck.

"I'm so sorry." "I don't know why she's acting like this." "I'll call you later Chuck and Jamie again I apologize for my sister." Sam said. Looking to him.

"It's fine no hard feelings." "See you next time Sam." Jamie said. Back to her.

Sam quickly ran after her sister. Walking out to the parking lot finding Glenda by the car they had ridden over in.

Grabbing her arm. As she pulled away.

"What the hell!" "I told you how important this meet up with his brother was." "Everything was going so smoothly then you had to ruin it." "With your inability to move on all that stuff that happened was four years ago," "And none of it concerned you." "I love this guy and you can't stand it." "I finally have the chance to be truly happy with someone and build a future with them." "You are just like mom you are nothing without me." "So, you try to keep me back from progressing so I never leave you." "And I'm sorry that life is going the way you want it to." "But I won't let you end up alone like you are because you are unwilling to let anyone in." "Find your own way home." Sam said. Wiping her eyes. As she sped off down the road.

Glenda wiped her eyes. Her voice thick with emotion as she spoke. "Sammie I'm sorry." Glenda said. Her voice breaking.

….

Jamie walked through the door of their home. Closing the door behind him.

Taking a breath. As he looked up and saw Sawyer smiling at him. Her expression changing the closer she got to him. Noticing the look on Jamie's face.

"What's wrong.?" Sawyer asked. Touching his face with her hands.

Jamie looked back at her. As he spoke.

"Meeting up with Chuck and Sam was great." "I like her." "But her sister doesn't like me like as if everything that happened in regards to my mistakes affected her in some way and I just don't get why she felt the need to bring up all those painful memories." "Anyway, at last I have you to myself." "And I don't want to waste our time talking about this anymore." Jamie said to her.

"What do you want to do with the rest of our night.?" Jamie asked her.

Sawyer took another look at him. "Jules telling me her new baby news." "Has me thinking about us." Sawyer said. Taking his hand in hers. While they sat down.

"We haven't really had an in-depth discussion about the topic of kids." "And if that would be something we want in our future." "What are your thoughts on it.?" Sawyer asked him.

Jamie took her hands securely in his. While he spoke.

"I definitely want kids." "What about you.?" Jamie asked her.

"Yea I always have." Sawyer said. Wiping her eyes. Looking away from him.

"Why are you crying.?" Jamie asked her.

"Jamie, I have to tell you something." Sawyer said to him.

…


	56. Chapter 56

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 56**

 _Solitude is the profoundest fact of the human condition. Man is the only being who knows he is alone."_

Deb sat on her bed. Looking around her room. Karen would be at her door any minute now. And she knew that Karen knew her to well she would be able to sense something being off so instead of trying to conceal it she would tell her and make her promise to keep it to herself. Hearing the knock on the front door. Sent Deb quickly walking out of her room and down the stairs. Taking a breath as she opened the door.

"Deb it's been too long." Karen said. Leaning over as she hugged her tightly.

Deb hugging her back. Holding back her tears. As the old friends eventually pulled apart. Karen walking inside the home. Deb closing the door behind her. While the walked into the kitchen.

"I bought tea, pastries, and movies that remind of us a much simpler time."

Karen said. Smiling. As she placed down the food and got out the tea kettle from the drawer.

"Karen, I can do all of that." "You are my guest after all." Deb said. Taking the tea kettle from her.

"You pick which movie we watch first." Deb said. As she put the kettle on the stove and opened the box of pastries. The aroma of the fresh fruit and chocolate to delicious to ignore.

"I'm thinking in the mood for any of these." "So, you pick." Karen said back to her.

"Before we do any of this I have to tell you something." Deb said. Looking over at her.

"Okay let's sit down." Karen said. Taking her hand. The two women walking together to the couch.

Deb sat down taking a deep breath before she spoke.

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone." "Not Keith, Lucas, especially not Nathan the minute he knew he would be over here insisting I come stay with him and his family and I don't want to do that to him." "To make him feel obligated to me." Deb said. Looking back at her.

"Deb I promise now what is going on.?" Karen asked concern in her voice.

"I have an enlarged heart and it puts too much strain on my body to keep pumping the blood it needs on a daily basis." "The doctor said eventually I will simply go to sleep and not wake up." "I'm okay I've digested the news and shock of it all." "I'm making the most of my time." Deb said.

Karen leaned over hugging her. Wiping her tears as they pulled apart.

"You don't have to go through this alone." "You have me, Keith, Nathan, the rest of our family." "I already told you I want no one to feel responsible for me I can take care of myself." Deb said to her.

"I just want to be treated normally." Deb said as she handed her a movie.

"Casablanca there are no bad parts to that movie." Deb said.

Karen nodded her smiling softly. As she put the movie in. And brought over the pastries for them to share.

….

Eventually making it back home. Glenda looked over at the empty space in driveway. Angry at herself for how she acted she didn't mean to implode like that bringing up all those less than happy memories. Closing the door behind her. Sam wasn't here. The last time she had seen her sister so upset she was yelling at their mother. To think they were alike in anyway freighted her. Going up the stairs to her bedroom as she shut the door laid down on her bed. And looked up at the ceiling. Seeing his face just brought it all back for her.

Her eyes glancing over a picture of herself and Madison that hung on the wall.

….

"Sawyer, you can tell me anything." "You know that I love you." Jamie said. Taking her hands in his.

"I've been thinking about how to tell you for hours now."

"I thought I was pregnant and was ecstatic because I know what an incredible father you would be and excited for myself." "But I got confirmation that I wasn't and would never be." Sawyer said. Wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. Her voice thick with emotion.

"That changes nothing for us." "We can and will have a family someday." Jamie said to her.

"We've been everything this will only make us stronger." "With or without babies we are going to be together for the rest of our lives." Jamie said. Wrapping his arms around her tightly.

….


	57. Chapter 57

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 57**

 _Who knows where life will take you, the road is long and in the end the journey is the destination._

The next day

Sawyer woke up to the warmth of the sun. And an empty bed. Looking over to the side finding a note on his pillow. The sight of her name made her smile. Leaning over picking up the note opening it as she began to read.

 _Dear Sawyer. I found myself in you. Your strength, hope, love, And the way you see the world. Continues to amaze me. Meet me where it began. I'll be waiting for you. With my heart in my hands._

 _I love you Jamie._

Sawyer clutched the note to her chest. Feeling his love and hopefulness in his words. While she put the note away. Then getting up and headed for the bathroom. Showering and eventually getting dressed. Deciding on a green sundress and sandals. Fluffing up her blond curls.

Adding eyeliner and lipstick. Then taking off out the door. Slipping the necklace on her neck. She never left home without it. Since they got back together. Sawyer headed out the door. Driving slowly taking in the town she loved. Jamie had taken the news a lot better than she ever expected she felt truly happy and content in her life. Her career was taking off in the art world. She had her friends and family. And she was blessed enough to also have love. Nothing else was needed.

Eventually making it to the beach. Parking in one of the empty spaces. Walking out onto the sand. Looking out at the sun and waves in front of her. As she started walking further out. Seeing Jamie in the distance. Sawyer smiled walking fast reaching him in minutes.

Jamie smiled back. Taking her in his arms. Leaning down kissing her.

The couple eventually breaking the kiss. Sawyer looked in his eyes and started to speak.

"I got your note." "Did you want to watch the sun rise.?" "It's so beautiful." Sawyer said. Taking his hand.

"I have something completely different in mind." Jamie said. As he looked back at her. Getting down on one knee as he spoke.

"Sawyer Brooke Jagielski." "I have spent most of my life in awe of the relationships I've seen in my family. My parents, my aunt and uncle, my grandparents." "They're love stories were filled to capacity of moments of joy and heart ache but through it all they became stronger as people and as a couple." "Resisting and temptation to break what they had built. Families and stories. Laughter, conversations that last for hours." "Most importantly they're bond the fact that they work at keeping the relationship alive every single day." "I want to spend those countless days with you." "Learning from each other, Traveling around the world." "Building a life and family here." "Your eyes reflect back to me revealing all the beauty and possibility the future holds." "I fall deeper in love with you." "Every day, and that will only keep happening." "You are my strength, My sun, and my heart." "I plan to make our life together worth every breath."

"Will you marry me.?" Jamie asked. Opening the ring box.

Tears of happiness ran down her face. As she spoke.

"Yes, I love you so much." Sawyer said. Her voice thick with emotion.

Jamie slid the ring on her finger. And took her in his arms. Hugging her tightly. Then leaning down kissing her. Pulling apart minutes later.

Family and friends rushing out. Hugging them and giving congratulations and well wishes. While plans for the wedding started to be made. Happiness gleaming from the couple.

The celebration lasting for some time. Until everyone started to leave.

Sawyer and Jamie getting into his car. Sawyer joining her hand with his as he drove.

Reaching home after a while. Getting out of the car. Into the house hand and hand. Jamie shutting the door behind them.

As they walked into the direction of their room. Taking their time. Walking through the hallway. Once in front of their door. Sawyer turned the knob opening it.

Jamie smiling at her. Feeling the tighter grasp, she held onto his hand. Now that they were both inside the door shut and locked behind them.

Sawyer looking up at him. Touching his face with her hand. A smile on her lips while she spoke.

"Did you really just ask me to marry you." She said. Leaning over kissing him.

Jamie taking her in his arms securely as he answered.

"I did and you said yes." "We are officially engaged." Jamie said.

Kissing her back. As he picked her up.

Sawyer kissing all the spaces she could. He laid her down on the bed carefully reconnecting their lips. Their spirits and souls reborn as they showed each other just how deeply and completely they needed, wanted, and craved the other.

Hours later simply laying in each other's arms. The sounds of their hearts beating as one. Filled them with a sense of peace and calm. Eventually causing them to fall asleep.

….


	58. Chapter 58

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 58**

" _Children begin by loving their parents; as they grow older they judge them; sometimes they forgive them."_

Days Later

"I'm so excited my little sister is getting married." "Life has really changed for us. I'm more than ready to meet this kid." "Kicks all the time especially at night." Jenny said. Resting her hand on her growing belly. Remembering the news Sawyer had revealed to her. "I'm sorry way to be insensitive this pregnancy brain in no joke." "Let's talk wedding plans." Jenny said. Looking up at her sister.

"Jen your allowed to be happy about your baby." "Without worrying about upsetting me I can't wait to spoil my future niece or nephew." "Do you have any idea what the gender is yet or are you waiting until the baby is born."?" Sawyer asked smiling.

"We decided to wait." "The nursery is so cute." "Mom is way more excited about being a grandma then I ever thought she would be same with dad." "Enough baby talk." "Do you have any ideas for your wedding dress, colors, or venue.?" Jenny asked.

"Venue is possibly the beach you know the tradition there is with the Scotts. Plus, it holds special memories for Jamie and I." "Colors blue, yellow, orange." "And for my dress I'm thinking short at the bottom, sparkling, white, with straps, and heels or wedges. Whichever comes off easiest. I will be taking off my shoes and when the reception happens." "You know how much I love the beach." Sawyer said smiling.

"Sounds like the two of you have so much planned already." "I'm really happy for you both after all the crap you went through this happy ending is more than deserved." "That is some guy you have there he's had the proposal planned for weeks. Inviting us all to come surprise you at the end." "He loves you." Jenny said. Taking her hand. Squeezing it securely.

"Stop worrying everything will turn out the way it's supposed to." Jenny said. looking up at her.

Sawyer looked back at her. Tears welling up in her eyes. "He said he's not going anywhere. That we're going to be together for the rest of our lives." "And it's not that I don't believe him." "It's the fact that this kind of thing can ruin relationships." "I don't want him resenting me because he's willing to give up having a family." "Or he ends up having leaving me and has the family he's always wanted with someone else." "That would destroy me." Sawyer admits her voice breaking. While she wiped her eyes. Jenny walking over hugging her tightly.

"Believe in him and the love you have." Jenny said in response.

…

Deb walks up to her door. Opening it slowly. She wasn't expecting anyone today.

Surprised at the face she saw looking back at her. "Jamie." She said softly.

"Grandma Deb." "Can I come in.?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, I wasn't expecting to see you." Deb said. Moving over giving him room to come inside. Jamie walks in slowly. Looking around the house. While Deb closed the door behind him.

"I saw you coming into this house. One day while I was on rounds." "I saw you leaving and coming back at times. Which is how I knew that this was where you lived."

"Let's sit down." Jamie said. Taking a seat. Deb sat down next to him.

"I'm here because I wanted to tell you myself that I'm getting married." "To Sawyer Jagielski." Jamie said with a smile.

"Wow that is truly heartwarming I've always loved the two of you." "I wish you both the most happy and full life." Deb said to him.

"Thank you." Jamie said to her.

"I bought you an invitation." "I know you've stayed away for your own reasons." "But I hope you'll come and celebrate with us." "It's going to be family and friends at the beach where my parents and uncle Lucas and aunt Brooke got married." "We miss you and love you even if you don't come you'll be on our minds." Jamie said. Putting the envelope on the table. Leaning over as he hugged her.

Deb hugged him back. Quickly wiping her tears.

"Thank you, Jamie." "I will think about it." Deb said to him.

"I'm going to get going." "It was really good seeing you." Jamie said. As he got up and walked out the door.

Deb got up closing and locking the door after him. Sitting back down on the couch. Holding the invitation in her hands. Taking a breath. Letting his words sink in.

…

"You want to come with me to my brother's wedding.?" Chuck asked her.

"Of course, I do." "Why do you seem so surprised by that.?" Sam asked him.

"Because of your sister and how she tore into Jamie." "This day was a long time coming for them and I want it to go smoothly with no drama." Chuck said to her.

"She's won't be a problem." Sam said in response.

…


	59. Chapter 59

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 59**

 _'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken. Love alters not with time's brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom.'_

The Wedding

Taking a deep breath. While the doors opened in front of her. Sawyer with her father by her side began to walk down the aisle. The sun shining brightly in the sky. The waves calm. Family and friends in the audience as Sawyer kept her focus on Jamie who's smile calmed her nerves. Eventually making it down the aisle. Jake letting go of Sawyer's arm. Jamie taking her hand the couple now side by side.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of James Lucas Scott and Sawyer Brooke Jagielski." "The two have prepared vows to share with each other today." The said. Looking out to the crowd.

As Jamie started to speak. "The moment I fell in love with you." "Was not what I pictured it would be." "It happened over time but I realized it I knew that there was no going back for me. No need to second guess what my heart truly wanted because it was you." "You waited and fought for me." "I understand now what it means to have everything you've ever wanted." "And to fall in love that much more every single day." Jamie said. As he slipped the ring on her finger.

Sawyer wiping her eyes. Then began to speak.

"I used to believe that happy endings only existed in other people's lives." "Because my heart has been kept close for so long I thought it would always be that way. Your love, belief in me and us, the future." "Renews my faith in what I thought happiness meant." "And the belief in what it meant to have found your soulmate." Sawyer said. Slipping the wedding ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." The minister said.

Jamie and Sawyer kissed. Applause filling the air. The couple walked back down the aisle hand and hand.

Happily, ever after has truly just begun.

…


	60. Chapter 60

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 60**

 _Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering._

"Mrs. Sawyer Brooke Scott." "I'm going to never get tired of hearing that." Jamie said kissing her.

"Even though it's all official and we get to spend the rest of our lives together if it feels too good to be true." Sawyer said. Looking back at him.

"I'll show you exactly what it means to be in married bliss." "Our life is going to be what we've waited so long for." "Being able to wake up to this face, and never having to be apart again." "Is just the start." Jamie said refocusing on his new wife.

Sawyer smiled into the kiss as she felt his arms wrap around her. His hands slowly taking off her dress. As he reconnected their lips. Sawyer threw his shirt on the floor. Undoing his belt quickly. He then laid them on the bed.

Placing kisses on her neck and the rest of her body. As he slowly removed the last remaining layers separating them. Leaning down kissing her. The gap between them closing. Sawyer digging her fingers deeper into his back. While he whispers words of love in her ear. Eventually their bodies becoming one.

Sometime later

Sawyer looked over at him. Smiling leaning over kissing him.

Smiling back at her. While his hand caressed her face.

"What are thinking about.?" Jamie asked her.

"you and me and us adopting a baby." Sawyer said to him.

….


	61. Chapter 61

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 61**

 _Whenever You're world_

 _Starts crashing down_

 _That's where you'll find me._

 _Lost till you're found_

 _Strong till you break._

One Year Later

"Why didn't you tell me.?" Nathan asked. Looking forward.

Deb put her hand on his. "Because there is nothing that can done." "I didn't want you to feel responsible for me and take this on like I knew you would want to it's only going to end in pain I don't want to put you through that." Deb said with tears in her eyes.

"You're my mom I'm not letting you deal with this all alone anymore." "Once you're able to leave this place you are going to come stay with Haley and I we have the room and the time to spend with you." Nathan said to her.

"No, I'm not going to do that." "You and Haley have your own life to live." "I'm not going to burden you." Deb said in response.

Just then Haley walks inside the room. Going by Nathan's side as she looked over at Deb. "Your room is all ready the only thing missing is you." "We're doing what family is supposed to do." "Being there for each other especially in times like this." "We're going to help you Deb we are more than happy to have you." "Even if we have to get you there kicking and screaming." "You get some rest we'll see very soon." Haley said. Leaning over as she hugged her gently.

"See we're in complete agreement on this." "I love you mom." Nathan said to her.

Nathan taking her ahold of her hand. The couple begin walking out of her room.

"I love you too Nathan." Deb said softly. As she rested her head on her pillow once again. Closing her eyes.

….

Jenny and her husband welcomed a little boy into the family. His name is Aiden. Jake and I are completely in love with our new grandson. Sawyer and Jamie are enjoying newly married life. As for Jake and I the love and connection between us has only grown stronger.

I never imagined having such a beautiful full family. I am truly blessed for every single day we spend together.

Peyton thought to herself. While she smiled over at Jake. The couple looking at family photos.

….

Who knew you could be happily exhausted. Lucas said. Looking over at Brooke.

Smiling as she spoke. Looking to him. "I know between babysitting Dakota and Aria we have our hands full but we enjoy it when we get to spend quality time with them." Brooke said smiling back at him.

"And I love spending alone time with you." "I thought you couldn't possibly get more beautiful." "Now I see how wrong I was." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

…

Sawyer looked around her bedroom. Taking a breath as she got up. Shaking her head at the amount of pregnancy test boxes she had that were open and the ones she bought that were hidden in her bathroom. Her heart couldn't take this anymore. Every time she took a test it ended up negative and she felt the ache in her heart grow larger. Jamie had been so supportive always wiping her tears and telling her that they had all the time in the world to have a family in the meantime they would just focus on each other.

He never expressed to her the depths of his true wants to have a child. He always kept a wall of support and strength around her. It wasn't until Sawyer found the baby items that he had bought and put away in the room meant for their future child. That she realized it wasn't only her heart that was breaking and after that she decided they would stop. This was taking too much of a toll being parents wasn't meant for everyone. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

….


	62. Chapter 62

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 62**

 _'All are architects of fate... living in these walls of time.'"_

Smiling as she looked over at him. "Morning Luke." Brooke said.

While she leaned over kissing him.

"Morning Pretty girl." Lucas said. Caressing her face with his hand.

"After everything we've gone through it feels good to be this happy." Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

"Sometimes I look back at our life and wonder what we did to deserve this." Brooke said. Kissing him again.

"I'm going to get breakfast." Brooke said. "Waffles, bacon, and coffee." Brooke said. As she put on his t shirt that was on the floor.

Getting up slowly. While she felt, Lucas grab her hand. "I'll help." Lucas said. While he got redressed. The couple walked out of their room. Walking hand and hand down the stairs and into the kitchen.

…

"You haven't told your sister you're living with me.?" Madison asked.

"No I didn't and I don't plan to." Glenda said. Looking back at her.

Sawyer sketched furiously. Her mind raced with thoughts. All she could think about was her conversation with Jamie this morning. The look on his face when she told him that she didn't want to try and have a baby anymore and had officially given up on the dream of parenthood. He took her hand and kissed it.

Looking into her eyes. Saying he understood and that it would be okay.

Smiling in that way. That always reassured her.

"I knew it." "It's that Scott you told me about." the woman said. Turning to the man on the other side of her.

"They took our boy and now we're going to take theirs." He said. Looking back at her. While they started to drive again.

…

"You would think the sight of you strumming that guitar would lose its appeal." "But has somehow made you that much more attractive to me." Peyton said. Leaning over as she kissed him.

…


	63. Chapter 63

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 63**

 _It's been said that the saddest thing a man will ever face is what might have been. But what of a man who's faced with what was? Or what may never be? Or what can no longer? Choosing the right path is never easy. It's a decision we make with only our hearts to guide us. But sometimes we find our way to something better. Sometimes we fight through the regret and remorse of our mistakes, our malice and our jealousy and the shame we feel for not being the people we were meant to be. And that's when we find our way to something better. Or when something better finds its way to us._

Weeks later

Jamie had just finished his job for the day and was walking to the parking lot. Ready to wind down from the stressful work week with Sawyer who had told him to get home right after work she was cooking Italian food and couldn't wait for me to walk through the door and have a night of relaxation with her. I was really relieved to see her in a better mood. The past few days she had been stuck in this endless sadness that was hard for me to watch. I was more than happy to spend some quality time with the wife I loved so much.

Taking one last look around before getting into my car. When I heard crying. I wasn't sure where it was coming from. I walked near the police station and kept hearing it I saw nothing in front so I went to the back and that was where I saw it walking quicker over to big hollow bushy trees. A quickly wrapped bundle. Taking a closer look at it removing the first layer of covering.

A crying face looking back at me. It was a baby. Fists balled, legs kicking around, face red and wet with tears. I didn't understand who had done this. Where did this child come from? I looked away for a second hearing the rumbling from the sky. The darkness and big clouds that were approaching. I knew that I couldn't leave this baby here alone.

So, I picked it up carefully. Bringing it into my car. Closing the door carefully while I got into the driver's seat. Driving home slowly reaching the house. In half, an hour. Deciding to bring in the baby first and lock up my car afterwards. Looking over at it. It seemed to have cried itself to sleep. I opened the door with my free hand. Hearing footsteps come to the door.

"Finally, I've missed you." Sawyer said to him. Smiling happily. "Tonight, is going to be dedicated to you and me." She said. Looking up at him.

"Actually, we have company." I said. Closing the door behind me. Walking into the living room. As she walked next to me. Following me to the couch where I sat down slowly. She sat in the other chair and looked to me.

"What did you bring home.?" Sawyer asked.

"A baby." I said softly. Uncover part of blanket showing the sleeping infant inside.

"Is it a boy or a girl.?" Sawyer asked me.

"I don't yet I heard it crying and found it behind the police station when I was getting ready to leave." "I couldn't leave it Sawyer it was dark and cloudy about to pour it was all alone. No note or anything." I said. Looking back at her.

Hearing the rain pelting against the windows. "Well our plans for the night obviously have changed I'm going to go to our room and change into something less comfortable." Sawyer said. As she quickly walked into the hallway. Opening and closing the door behind her.

I gently laid down the sleeping baby. Walking over lighting the fire place.

It instantly warming the room. Then sat back down. Simply staring at the child. Wondering how long you had been out there and what life you had been leading before. I recovered the baby. Looking up to see Sawyer walking towards me. It some t shirt and sweatpants. Sitting next to me. Looking over at the baby then back at me.

"I can't imagine just leaving behind this little person." Sawyer said. "Especially when being parents is what we want so badly." "This isn't right Jamie we have dealt with heartbreak after heartbreak trying to have a baby." "And someone else who was lucky enough to have one just leaves it for anyone or anything to take away." "I don't understand how anyone could do that." Sawyer said. Looking back up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey at least for the night this little one is safe with us." "We can figure out what to do in the morning." I said to her. Putting my hand in hers.

"We should get some sleep." I told her.

"I'll take you." Sawyer said. Scooping up the baby in her arms.

While I walked behind her. The three of us heading into our room.

I opened the door. The two of them walking in before me. I closed the door behind us. Sawyer carefully put down the baby. And laid next to it.

I laid on the other side. Looking over at her. Watching as she observed the baby barely taking her eyes off of it.

"Goodnight Sawyer I love you." I said. Leaning over kissing her gently.

"I love you too Jamie." She said in response. Putting her finger in the opened baby's hand.

I Looked over at the two of them. One last time before I closed my eyes. And fell asleep.

….

 **Author's Note: I'm back let me know your thoughts.? Who do you think the baby belongs to.? What do you think will happen next.? Review!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 64**

 _Every child comes with the message that God is not yet discouraged of us._

Waking up I look over at Sawyer. She smiles at me. I see the tiredness on her face. Then look over at the baby whose eyes are focused on her.

"Did you sleep at all.?" I ask her. Smiling back at her. Noticing the baby was wearing an outfit that looked like pajamas. Pink with white polka dots. Sawyer picking up the baby cradling it gently in her arms. As it drank from the bottle.

"How long was I asleep.?" "When did you get to the store.?" I ask her truly curious. Getting up taking a seat next to them.

"I didn't sleep I just looked at her." "It was so unbearable to think about how long she might have been crying out there if it wasn't for you finding her I don't want to know where she would have ended up." Sawyer said. Looking down at the infant than back at me as she continued. "She was crying and I figured she was probably cold she was shivering. Which was my next clue."

"So, I took her and went to closest baby store I could find." "And asked if they had something I could keep her warm in.?" "They took a look at her and pointed me in the direction of the aisle for newborns." "I picked out this sleeper, and onesie with some ducks on it, a coat, these sandals," "I asked them about diapers and formula." "They pointed me that aisle and I picked out the best quality stuff they had and got a bear too."

"Then came back home changed her. Gave her a bath with the baby soap and tub I bought and put her into this new outfit." "It was very eventful." "She was so calm and looked relaxed." "She fell right back to sleep." "It was a good night I can always sleep later."

"They do say sleep when the baby sleeps." "We should definitely read up on this stuff." "There is so much to learn." Sawyer said. Smiling looking back at me.

It was in this moment I realized how attached Sawyer was becoming and I knew it had to stop.

Watching as she put the bottle down cradling the baby in her arms. Placing the peacefully calm baby. Right in the middle of the bed. Where we could see her.

I put my hand on hers. As her eyes locked on mine.

"What is it Jamie.?" She asked. Her face lite up with happiness.

"All that stuff has to go back this was supposed to be for the night." "This baby has family out there somewhere." "She isn't ours." I told her. Seeing the light in her eyes dim as she started to speak.

"She was left there all alone." "No identification or anything linking her to a family." "Nobody wanted her." "You heard her cries for a reason." "She was meant to be our baby." "Not strangers who couldn't care less what happened to her." Sawyer said wiping her eyes.

"Sawyer I know how much and badly you want this." "Because I want it too. But none of that is going to matter once the people she belongs to come down to the police station and claim her." "They have rights legal ones." I say back to her.

"You would be fine with that then." "Just giving her away and never seeing her again." "We can give her a home and a family." "Everything she deserves and more." Sawyer said. Looking back at the baby.

"You don't understand these kinds of cases happen all the time." "A couple falls in love with a baby and ends up having their hearts ripped out because the biological parents find out that the child wouldn't be theirs anymore and decide to come back."

"Given all that we have gone through you especially." "I couldn't take that heart ache and watch you fall apart." "It's not worth it jumping into this we have no idea what could happen day after day meanwhile we get more attached that's not fair to either of us or to her."

I said. Putting my hand on the little baby in front of me.

"We need to do the right thing here." I told her emotion in my voice.

Looking back at me with tears in her eyes. "We are we're giving her a family." Sawyer said in response.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on Jamie's side.? And Sawyer's side.? Thoughts on the chapter Review!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 65**

 _Forgiveness is never easy. Bitterness is easy. Hatred is easy. But forgiveness, that's a tough one. Sometimes, people say things they don't mean or do things they can't take back. Sometimes we do things we can't take back. So we feed ourselves to starve the pain._

The next day

Bright and early Jamie and Chuck go around the neighborhood. Then by the police station putting up flyers. With a description of the baby a picture and simply asking for more information. Once they ran out. The brothers decide to go the River court. Getting out of the car. Jamie lays down on one of the bleachers.

"She barely talked to me before we left this morning." "She's getting more attached by the minute." "I'm going to keep my distance until we figure out who did this." "There are charges that can be brought against the person or people involved this is child abandonment." "But on the other hand, we don't know what the circumstances were." "Maybe this was their last resort." "I'm hopeful someone will read the flyer and contact us soon or go the police department and tell their side of things." Jamie said. Getting up. Looking to Chuck. Chuck taking a seat next to him.

"All I can say is that sometimes it's best to let people live with their regrets and mistakes. Leaving that little baby out there like that was wrong." "But as someone who was adopted it is the greatest feeling in the world to know that you are loved, valued and understood." "That little girl is lucky to have found you both." "Regardless of how things turn out." "You did the right thing and gave her a chance at a better life." "Which is more than a lot of kids get." Chuck said. Looking back at him.

"Let's get lunch." "I'll pay you pick the place." Chuck said. Smiling at him.

"I appreciate that." "And thank you." Jamie said. "Update me on you and Sam." "You've so quiet about the two of you since the wedding." Jamie said back. While he got into the car.

Chuck driving away. As he smiled. "Things are good." "I really see a future with us and that is really exciting." Chuck said.

….

"She's adorable and a very happy baby." "I can see why you want to keep her I can't believe how fast you decorated this room." Juliet said. Looking to Sawyer. The once empty spare room. Now had toys, a crib, wall furnishings, pillows and stuff animals." "Changing table, a baby monitor, and much more.

"She has a more stocked closet than I do." Juliet said. Looking through the clothes. Smiling at the shoes and accessories. Looking back at Sawyer.

"I don't know why Jamie can't just let us have this." "She's everything we could have ever dreamed of." "If he gave himself the chance he would love her too." Sawyer said. Laying down the baby on the playmate in the living room.

"I think that's what he's afraid of getting attached to have her taken away I think you need to be careful I don't want you hurt because you were to blinded by the happiness you were feeling." Juliet said to her.

"Not you too Jules I'm not getting to attached." "I'm just taking care of her she needs and deserves to know what it means to be loved." "That's all." Sawyer said. Looking to the infant.

"I have the newest pictures of Dakota." Juliet said. Handing Sawyer her phone.

"She is the cutest I miss my niece." "She's so busy with her activities." Sawyer said. Handing it back to Juliet.

"We should do some bonding time soon." Juliet said in response.

"I can't wait in the meantime I'm thankful for your help today." Sawyer said to her.

"No problem what are best friends for." Juliet said. Hugging her tightly.

…

The woman looked at the sign. A sense of relief ran through her. Someone had found the baby. And from the looks of it. She was okay. Going into the back of the police station. Her mind fills with memories. The ache in her chest deep and growing by the second. Remembering the sense of urgency, she felt. The baby had been born and she knew that there would be no way she would be able to walk away from her. But he hadn't given her a choice. So, she did what she thought she had to do and left her behind.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder. Causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." "I just need to know what you're doing back here.?" The officer asked the woman.

The woman hesitated. Took a breath then spoke.

"The baby on that flyer is mine." She said. Looking back at the officer.

"I need to be put in contact with the people who have her right away." The woman said. A sense of urgency in her voice.

The officer directed the woman into his car. As he drove to their house.

…

Jamie and Chuck were back at the house. Sawyer sitting with the baby in her arms. "Jamie, you should hold her." "She loves being held." Sawyer said. Looking to him.

Jamie thinking over her request he opened his arm. Carefully accepting the baby into them. Holding her gently.

Looking down at the child. This view began to change. Taking notice of the beauty and warmth she bought and the fact that she hadn't cried at all.

"She can feel love even though she can't say it." Sawyer said. Looking to him.

Hearing a knock at the door Sawyer got up.

And went to open it. Turning the knob slowly. As she felt her heart stop. She knew this man one of Jamie's friends who were on the force.

"Sawyer the baby's mother is here." "And she wants to talk to you and Jamie." He said to her.

Taking a breath. Sawyer closed the door and walked back over to Jamie. Telling him the news. Jamie handed the baby girl to Juliet who went upstairs. Into the nursery closing the door behind her.

Then Jamie joined hands with Sawyer walking with her. While she reopened the door. The officer walking inside. The woman behind him. Shutting the door. The woman sat down slowly. Looking around. Then up at Jamie and Sawyer.

"I'm grateful you found my baby and that you've been taking care of her." The woman said. Looking away as tears built up in her eyes.

Wiping them away then continuing to speak. "I love her." "Diane." "I named her that." "I'm not some heartless monster." "I got way in over my head with having her and my boyfriend who I thought was in this with them me." "I was wrong." "And by the time I figured that out." "It was too late." "Her father isn't going to be a problem he never wanted a child." "And we aren't together anymore." "But I do I want my daughter." The woman said. Looking up at them.

Jamie looked to Sawyer. Whose eyes never let the woman's.

As she spoke "No you're going anywhere near her." "Until you give us actual proof." "A birth certificate, hospital records." "I don't believe anything you say." Sawyer said. Looking back at her.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Do you believe the woman's story.?"** **Review!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 66**

 _Sometimes I wonder if anything's absolute anymore. Is There Still right and wrong? Good and bad? Truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable, left to interpretation, grey. Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth, transform it, cause we're faced with things that are not of our own making. And sometimes things simply catch up to us._

The woman looked to Sawyer. "I'm sure it's hard to believe and understand but I do love my daughter which is why I had to get her out of the situation we were in." "What I did was wrong I know that." "I'll do whatever you want me to do to prove to the both of you that she's mine." The woman said. Looking to Sawyer. Then to Jamie.

Sawyer stares at the woman. And loses the nerve she tried to keep under control. "Your lying because if you loved her and cared so much how could you leave her there all alone overnight." "My husband didn't find her until after his shirt was over which is in the evening." "Save your sob story." "If you really are her biological mother then you need to have a DNA test done." Sawyer said back to her.

"What is your problem with me.?" "You did a decent thing." "Just move on already." The woman said to her.

Sawyer got up standing in front the woman. Her hands with rage.

"My problem with you is the fact that you were blessed with a beautiful, healthy baby and had no problem leaving her to fend for herself." "When there are people who would do give anything to have the chance to be a parent and a have a family." "You are selfish, ungrateful, and don't deserve her." "It takes more than having a baby to make you a mother." Sawyer said.

Jamie extended his hand to Sawyer.

"I think it's best if I go now." The woman said.

"I will be back with the proof you requested." The woman. Looked to both of them then walked out of the living room. And out the door. Minutes later they heard a car drive away.

Jamie wrapped his arms around her tightly. Tears ran down her face as she spoke. "You were right I shouldn't have gotten so attached." "I wanted it so bad." Sawyer said her voice breaking.

"I love you so much." "I promise we are going to get through this and have a family." Jamie said. Wiping her tears.

As they walked up the stairs slowly.

In the direction of their room. Jamie made sure Sawyer was okay. Before he headed into the baby's nursery. Carefully reaching into her crib and taking her out holding her in his arms.

As he walked out and went back into their room with her.

Closing the door behind him. Placing the baby gently on the bed.

In the middle of them. Just like Sawyer had done that first night.

Sawyer face wet with tears as she reached over. Smiling softly as the baby cooed and gurgled at her. "You are completely perfect." "I tried to keep my heart out of this." "But you made that impossible." "I really got used to the idea of what having a daughter would be like and it's better than I ever imagined." "And we haven't even known each other that long." "I love you and I will protect you for as long as I can." The baby looked at him. And he smiled down at her. Before he turned out the light.

The next morning

Jamie and Sawyer ate breakfast. With the baby in the play seat on the table. Jamie fed her with the bottle then cuddled her in his arms. While the three of them. Went and sat on the couch.

The doorbell ringing. Her heart jumping to her throat. While Sawyer opened the door. Taking a breath. Opening it slowly.

Moving aside allowing the woman to come in.

Closing the door behind her. Watching as she looked up and saw Jamie cradling the baby in his arms.

"I have everything you asked for." "Birth certificate, DNA test, and hospital records." "And one last thing that you didn't ask for." The woman said. Revealing the last paper she brought with her.

Looking up at the couple. "I already signed them." "These are adoption papers." "For a closed adoption." "All that is missing is your signatures." "Then you will never hear or see me again."

"This is the best thing I could for her." "Give her the family and chance to be a better person someone who will love herself and others." Looking to Sawyer. As she spoke.

"Everything you said about me was true." "It takes more than having a baby to be a parent." "You are going to be the mother to her I could never be and she's going to have a good father and extended family."

The woman said. Handing the papers to Sawyer who stood in shock unable to move. Watching as the woman left their home.

Sawyer walked back over to Sawyer and the baby.

"Welcome home baby girl Scott." Jamie said happily.

Sawyer didn't wipe her tears. Relief and happiness ran through her.

….

 **Author's Note: This story will be ending. Let me know what you would like to see.? Review!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 67**

 _"I mean it sneaks up on you, right? But one day you look at your life and it has a purpose, someone that makes you feel very special… and it's like all of a sudden all of the time and pain that it took to get there doesn't matter anymore."_

2 years Later

"Some time away from everyone. Off to the cabin." "Nathan Scott just when I think I can't fall anymore in love with you." "You surprise me with this." Haley said. Smiling over at him.

While he took her hand in his. Parking the car in front of the house.

Then getting out. Haley getting out on her side. The couple rejoining hands. As they walked up the stairs. Going through the doors of the cabin. Nathan closing the door behind them.

"We are officially disconnected from the outside world." "No one is going to be calling or texting us while we are here." Nathan said. Taking his phone out leaving it on the center table. Haley took hers out and did the same.

"We have this entire place to ourselves and I want to celebrate you." Nathan said. Taking ahold of her hand. While they started to walk out of the entrance and into the living room. Where Nathan had an entire set up all laid out.

"Nate this is so gorgeous." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Happy anniversary Hales." Nathan said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

…

"I know you weren't ever expecting to hear from me again after everything that happened and I really just wanted to apologize." "I was wrong and you deserved to be given a chance." "When all you were was honest and kind to me." Glenda said to him. "Thankfully me and my sister were able fix our relationship." Glenda said.

Jamie was surprised to hear from her and take in what she had said.

"I'm grateful for your apology." "I hope one day we can be friends." Jamie said. Getting up and going back to his car.

Sawyer looked over at her beautiful new daughter and couldn't believe how blessed her and Jamie had been. She was growing more every single day. And had found a way into everyone in the family's heart. "Her name is Lydia Haley Scott." She had a strong name. A tie to past present and future. The amount of happiness that we felt on a daily basis couldn't possibly be described.

Jamie arriving home minutes later. "There's my girls." Jamie said happily. Walking over to Sawyer kissing her. And taking Lydia in his arms hugging her and kissing cheek. Which caused her to laugh.

Jamie and Sawyer sat down together. Lydia resting happily in her father's arms.

…

Chuck and Sam had gotten married a year ago,. And bought a home together 4 bedrooms 3 bathrooms. With a stable and a horse. Which was something Sam always wanted. She had everything she had ever wanted. But why did her heart sink. When she looked at the results of pregnancy test she took.

It was positive.

…

 **Author's Note : Thoughts.?**


	68. Chapter 68

**Girl Behind The Red Door Confessions**

 **Chapter 68**

" _If you had a friend you knew you'd never see again, what would you say? If you could do one last thing for someone you love, what would it be? Say it, do it, don't wait. Nothing lasts forever."_

Sam took a breath. Sitting down on the tub edge. Closing her eyes. Putting a hand to her stomach. I wasn't my mother whose life consisted of anything and everyone coming before her children. And Chuck wasn't his father. Who deserved every ounce of loneliness and despair he experienced. They were them. Together an unstoppable force. This baby was their new beginning and Sam couldn't wait to tell him. Throwing out the pregnancy test while she washed her hands. Then decided to think of how she would tell him. As she walked out of the bathroom and out of their bedroom into the hallway. Down the stairs. Going through the kitchen door. While she started to cook. A smile growing over her face.

…

"Come on Lyd daddy is going to show you how to play basketball." Jamie said. Taking his daughter's hand in his. As they walked outside. Lydia walking over to her lawn chair looking up at her father.

"When I was little just like you my dad taught me how to play." Jamie said. Sitting on the grass as Lydia got off her seat and sat the way he did. The two now across from each other. "But since I was too little to shoot into the basket we rolled the ball back and forth to each other." "Then as I got older it turned to throwing the ball." "Until I was at last able to shoot it." "Moral of this story Lydia is that learning anything takes time and patience." Jamie said. Looking to her smiling. Jamie gently rolled the ball to her. Then Lydia rolled it back.

Sawyer smiled at the site of her husband and daughter. Her heart felt unable to contain the joy she experienced. And she knew that their journey as a family was not over yet. When she went to the doctors for her regular checkup as she always did. The doctor had come back in and gave her well wishes. Sawyer looked back at her confused because none of it made sense. Until the doctor told her what had shown up in her results. Sawyer was pregnant. A few weeks along. Sawyer waited until she got home to cry. Tears of happiness streaming from her face.

Jamie took her in his arms. Completely unaware of what was happening. Wiping her tears as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong.?" He asked full of concern in his voice.

I could barely get the words out. "I'm pregnant." I said to him. The words falling from my lips with ease.

As he hugged me again. Holding on tight. I found strength in his arms.

Eventually we pulled apart. He leaned over kissing her gently. Putting his hand to my stomach.

"I love you so much." "We're going to have a full house." "Little feet running in both directions." "I can't wait." He said. Looking into my eyes.

"This is our miracle." I said. Back to him.

Tears welling up in my eyes again. Putting my hand on his.

…

"How are you more beautiful now than you've ever been." Nathan said. Taking my hand while walked out of the cabin.

"Loving you keeps me grounded and safe which helps a lot." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

"Scott Family dinner I can't remember the last one we had." Nathan said. While we got into the car.

"It's been years it's so sweet of Sam to plan it and invite everyone."

"I feel like everybody has been so busy in their own lives it'll be nice to spend some quality time together." I said. While we started to drive.

"We will be at the place she texted us all to meet at soon." Nathan said.

I laid my head back and looked out the window. Watching the sun break through the clouds.

…

"Thanks for your help Glen it means a lot." Sam said. Looking to her sister.

"No Problem Sammie thank you for inviting me." "It looks captivating in here." "I'm sure everyone else will love it." Glenda said. While she went to make, sure everything was perfect.

The outside area was decorated with lights strung up. Wind chimes, dreamcatchers. Which kept away negativity. The large dining table. Covered with a large table cloth full of color. Bouquets of flowers in the center of the table. The food was hot. Drinks were cool. And the music flowed freely in the background.

Family and friends. Began to walk in. The reactions surprised and happy. While they took seats next to each other.

Sam smiled seeing Chuck who had just came from work. Got her message. Went home to change then came here to meet her.

"Just the face I've been wanting to see all day." "He said happily. Leaning over kissing. Taking my hand. While we walked over to the table. Joining everyone else.

"To family, friends, life and happiness." "Every single one of you around this table mean so much to us." "We've gone through more than our share of situations." "But we've gotten through it together." "And I along with Chuck and our baby are so grateful love you all so much." Sam said. Tears welling up in her eyes. As she lifted her glass.

The rest of the guests. Lifted theirs as well. The sound of clinking glasses filled the air.

The sound of Ravens flying in the sky. And the sun and clouds. Mixed in with the blue sky. The dinner going on for hours. It turning from day to night. The wish lanterns filled the night sky.

Everyone looked up at them. Surrounded by safety and loved ones.

Their stories and lives. Intertwined and continuing for years to come.

The End

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the support and sticking with this story. I appreciate every review. Until next time.**


End file.
